Pokemon: Final Battle Saga
by pokeplayer984
Summary: Note: All chapters are meant to be short. Pikachu is kidnapped by TR. Ash goes after TR to save him. However, he finds that he also needs to rescue several legendary pokemon. Even one who he thought, he would never see again. Please R&R. COMPLETED!
1. Pokemon Master at Last!

Chapter 1

We start our story, with seeing Ash, a black-haired teen, in the Elite Finals, up against Richie, a brown haired teen about Ash's age. They are battling for the title of Pokemon Master of the World. Ash has Charizard, an orange dragon Pokemon, out, and Richie has Tyranitar, a green and black dinosaur like creature. Both are down to their last Pokemon, and both are extremely exhausted.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Ash commanded his Charizard.

Charizard launched out a burst of orange like flames from its mouth.

"Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!" Richie commanded as a counter.

Tyranitar launched a yellow like beam from its mouth.

Both of the attacks collide with one another, and a gigantic explosion happens. Smoke covers the entire field, completely blocking anyone from seeing what is going on. The smoke soon clears, and both Charizard and Tyranitar are still up, but neither has the strength left to attack. Both of the pokemon stare eachother down, and they both start to fall. Tyranitar landed hard onto the ground and Charizard caught himself from landing on the ground.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, Charizard wins!" The ref said, making Charizard's win official. "The winner is Ash from Pallet Town!"

All of Ash's friends in the stands, Brock, a black spike haired boy, Misty, a red-haired girl with a side pony-tail fashion, Max, a black haired boy with glasses, Tracey, a black haired boy, Delia, a brown haired woman, Ash's mom, and Professor Oak, a gray haired old man, cheered for Ash's victory.

Ash just stood there completely stunned. "I've won." He said in disbelief. "I can't believe it! I've won!" He then said in triumph.

Misty then ran up to Ash and hugged him. "I can't believe it! You won!" She yells.

Ritchie just stood there in disbelief. He then smiled, and took out a pokeball. "Tyranitar, Return." He said as a red beam engulfed Tyranitar, and it returned into its pokeball.

Ritchie than walked up to Ash, and shook his hand. "That was a great battle, Ash. I'm quite impressed."

"Thanks Ritchie, you did well too." Ash said in return.

Misty then just looked at Ash, with a bright smile. 'I can't believe it! Ash finally won! But now I wonder what is left for him after this. Maybe I should finally tell him.' Misty thought to herself.

We now see Ash and Misty together in a forest, completely alone.

"So, you wanted to speak to me, Misty?" Ash asked her.

"Yes, I do." Misty said to him. "There's something, I need to tell you, something that I've been hiding from you for a long time."

"You can tell me anything, Misty. You're my best friend."

Misty then let out a sigh. "Ash, I..." Misty was cut short when she heard a scream. Both her and Ash went to check it out.

End Chapter 1


	2. Pikachu captured! Stop Team Rocket!

Well, I can see that no one reviewed. Oh well, I never let that get me down. :

Now, here's Chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Ash and Misty ran to where the scream had come from, and saw a hot air balloon in front of them. They then heard an evil laugh.

"Prepare for Trouble." A red haired woman said.

"And make it Double." A blue haired man continued.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! Dat's right!" A cat like pokemon said.

"Wobbuffett!" A blue blob like pokemon said with a salute.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Misty yelled.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu, a yellow, rodent like pokemon yelled, who was in a glass case.

Brock and Max arrived soon after. "Ash, we heard a scream and." Brock started to say, but then he looked up. "Team Rocket!" He yelled.

"Give back Pikachu!" Ash said.

"What do you think the answer is? It's a no, just in case if you don't know." James yelled back to him.

"Like it always is!" Max said.

"Besides, the boss is fed up!" Jessie says.

"Really?" Max said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yea, he said dat if we don't bring back Pikachu soon, he'll fire us. And dare aren't any decent jobs around dat pay as much as he does." Meowth says.

"In that case," Misty said as she got ready to battle. "Corsola, go!" A pink and white coral like pokemon came out of the pokeball.

"Corsola!" It shouted.

"Corsola, Spike Cannon!" Misty commanded.

Corsola glowed an intense white, and fired many spikes at Team Rocket.

"Not dis time kid!" Meowth said as he pushed a button.

The front part of the basket opened, and a huge metal square appeared, blocking Corsola's attack.

Everyone was shocked to see that the attack didn't hit.

"It didn't work?" Max said in shock.

Meowth let out a laugh. "You won't win dis time!"

"We've found a way to make our balloon the ultimate fighting machine." James said.

"Hit it, Meowth!" Jessie said.

"Right!" Meowth pushed a blue button.

The balloon started transforming right in front of them. The basket grew legs from the very bottom, and then glass surrounded the part in between the basket and the balloon. Finally, arms appeared from the sides of the basket, turning the balloon into a robot.

Ash and co just stood there in complete amazement at what had appeared.

"Let's get dem!" Meowth said.

"Roger!" Jessie and James said in union.

"Sceptile, go!" Ash yelled, throwing out a pokeball.

A green, gecko-like pokemon, with leaves coming out of his arms appeared, and shouted its name.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded.

Sceptile's arm turned white, he jumped high into the air, and launched his arm right into the balloon. However, it seemed to cause no damage. Ash and co stood there shocked.

Meowth let out an evil laugh. "You'll neva save Pikachu like dat!" Meowth said.

"We've upgraded it to make sure that it can withstand all of the attacks you throw at us." James explained.

"So you'll never save Pikachu!" Jessie said.

All three Team Rocket Members then pulled on their eyelid and stuck out their tongue, teasing the twerps.

"We'll save Pikachu some how!" Ash taunted back.

"You'll neva save him! Get ready for de ultimate fight!" Meowth said.

Chapter 2


	3. Team Rocket Succeeds?

Lord Destroyer: Okay, let me explain a few things. Something has happened to May that will be explained later. She will play a role in this story. Just not at this moment. Second, that robot is much tougher than you may think. You won't believe what surprises it has. Also, the reason of Pikachu getting kidnapped will also be explained.

Now, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3

"You're history, kid!" Meowth yelled as he launched an attack.

"I don't think so, go Snorlax!" Ash said, throwing another pokeball. A gigantic sumo like creature appeared.

"Snorlax, Snore!" It said.

"I'll help too! Go Gyarados!" Misty yelled as she threw a pokeball. A huge, blue, serpent dragon like pokemon appeared. It roared at Team Rocket.

"Snorlax!"

"Gyarados!"

"Hyper Beam attack!" Both Ash and Misty yelled.

Both pokemon launched a yellow like beam at the giant robot.

"Oh yeah? Watch dis!" Meowth said.

The giant robot then put up its arms, and absorbed the attack. Ash and co were completely shocked. The giant robot then launched the absorbed attacks right back at the pokemon. Ash and co couldn't believe that Team Rocket's robot could do that.

"Impossible!" Max said.

Meowth let out an evil laugh. "See, told ya it can withstand your attacks!" He said.

Meanwhile, Pikachu is trying to escape from his glass case, but continues to fail.

"Stop wasting your energy!" Meowth said to him.

"Just like all the other times, the case is one hundred percent Pika-proof." Jessie said.

"Snorlax, use Mega Punch!" Ash shouted.

Snorlax clenched his hand into a fist, it became an intense white, and he launched it right at Team Rocket.

"Oh yeah?" Meowth said.

The robot then caught the fist. Ash and co were completely surprised. Snorlax then tried to throw his other fist into the robot, but it caught that one too. Once Misty saw this, she got an idea.

"Gyarados! Go behind it and use Hyper Beam!" She yelled.

While the robot was busy trying to overcome Snorlax, Gyarados got behind the robot and launched a yellow beam at it.

"Not dis time!" Meowth said.

The giant robot then threw Snorlax right in the way of the Hyper Beam, completely blocking the attack from hitting it. The resulting collision knocked out both Gyarados and Snorlax.

"Snorlax, return!" Ash said. A red beam engulfed Snorlax as it returned.

Misty growled and then let out a defeated groan. "Gyarados, return!" Gyarados returned to its pokeball.

"Now, for our get away. Hit it, Meowth!" Jessie said.

"Right!" Meowth pushed a yellow button.

The giant robot then grew gigantic wings, and launched itself into the air.

Ash quickly ran after them. Misty and the others followed.

"I've just got to save Pikachu, no matter what it takes." Ash thought to himself.

Chapter 3


	4. Hidden Feelings

You know, Bluejolteon, you are closer to the truth of Team Rocket's machine than you may think!

Oh, and for those reading, if you want to see how much of it is done, check it out at here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4

Ash and co continued chasing Team Rocket. Ash soon came to a cliff, and stopped himself right at the edge. He let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Misty crashed into him, pushing him a bit. Then Brock, and finally, Max. Ash slipped and fell off the cliff.

"Ash!" Misty yelled as he fell off.

Ash then grabbed onto a tree that was sticking out of the cliff, and saved himself. He then looked down, and saw nothing but blackness below him.

He then looked up and shouted at the group. "Hey! Could you help me out?"

Brock then got a rope out of his backpack, and they pulled him up.

As soon as he was off the cliff, Ash started running.

"Ash! Where are you going?" Misty asked.

He turned around and looked at her. "I'm going to save Pikachu!" He said.

Brock then got in front of Ash and blocked his way. "Wait a minute, Ash!"

"Brock! I have to save Pikachu!" He said to him.

"Ash! We don't even know where they've gone now, and have no clues to lead us to them! I think it's wise for us to get some rest and search in the morning! It's quite late, anyways."

Ash let out a growl. He then turned his head away from Brock. "Fine!" He said, unsatisfied. "Pikachu, hang in there. I'll get you back!" Ash thought to himself.

We now go to where Team Rocket is spending the night. They are awake near a small campfire that they made, celebrating their latest capture.

"We have Pikachu! We have Pikachu!" They said, dancing around the campfire.

"Wobbuffett!" Wobbuffett, who was guarding Pikachu, said in a salute.

"I can't believe it! We finally found a way to successfully capture Pikachu!" James said.

"We'll finally get dat big promotion dat we've always wanted!" Meowth said.

"Hooray!" They all said at the same time.

We now go back to where Ash and Co are. Max, Misty and Brock are fast asleep, but Ash is wide awake, unable to even want to sleep.

"Pikachu." He says in a soft, sad tone, staring at the campfire.

Misty then woke up and looked over at Ash.

"Can't sleep, huh?" She asked.

Ash didn't even respond.

Misty then let out a sigh. "I can't either." She said and sat down next to Ash.

"I just know I'm going to get Pikachu back. I just don't know how I'm gonna do it." Ash said to her.

"Well, you won't be able to do it if you're tired. You've got to get some sleep."

"Yea, I know, but I can't seem to sleep. I just can't get over how Team Rocket got away."

"I know what you mean, Ash. I've never seen a robot that powerful before."

"I just don't see how we can win this time."

A moment of silence surrounded the area. Misty finally broke the silence. "We'll find a way to win, Ash. We always have."

"You know, Misty. I'm glad you came back to travel with us." He said, changing the subject.

"I'm glad to be back, Ash. Besides, the gym wasn't helping me too much with my skills."

"I could tell!" They both then laughed for a little bit, but it was short lived as they started remembering Pikachu.

"I've just got to get him back, Misty."

"I know you will somehow, Ash. You'd better get some rest. We've got to start early tomorrow morning." She said as she went back to sleep.

Ash just stared at her. "She is so beautiful. I just wish I could tell her how I feel about her." He thought to himself. He soon went to sleep.

End Chapter 4


	5. The Search for Team Rocket

I am very happy to get some reviews about this.

Oh, and I meant to put down that my comment was to Lord Destroyer. Sorry about the mess up there.

Now, here's the next chapter.

()()()()()()  
Chapter 5

We are now at the next morning, where we see Ash and co riding on their Pokemon. Ash and Brock on Charizard, Max and Misty on Gyarados.

"We've just got to save Pikachu!" Ash whispered to himself.

"Don't worry, Ash. We'll get him back." Brock reassured Ash.

Ash just nodded to him and looked forward with a determined face.

We now go back to Team Rocket, who are just waking up from their sleep.

"Well," James said while stretching. "How about we get moving then."

"Da sooner da better!" Agreed Meowth.

"Well then, let's go!" Jessie said.

They pack up as quickly as they can, which happened to be pretty fast, and took off in their powerful robot.

Meanwhile, Ash and Co are still searching for Team Rocket, but they failed to find any trace of them.

"We just have to keep searching! We must find Pikachu!" Ash whispered to himself with anger.

Misty looked over at Ash and grew very concerned upon seeing how angry he was. "I know what you're worried about, Ash. I just hope you don't let your anger over take you. I'll make sure to get Pikachu back for you Ash. I'll do it because you are more than my friend, Ash. I'm sure you know that deep down." Misty thought as a small tear escaped her eye.

Max saw the tear that fell from Misty's eye. "Are you okay, Misty?" He asked with concern.

Misty quickly wiped away her tears and gave a fake smile. "Oh, I'm fine." She lied.

We now go to Team Rocket, who are now landing their robot. They arrive at what appears to be an abandoned shack.

"Behold, Pikachu. The secret entrance to our base." Jessie said.

They then walked into the shack with James carrying the case that Pikachu was in.

Ash and Co continue to search for Team Rocket from the air, but they continue to find no trace of them.

"Where are they?" Ash whispered, his anger being a bit higher.

Brock then sees something. "Ash! Look down there!" Brock said, pointing in a certain direction.

Ash looked down, and saw what appeared to be Team Rocket's balloon.

"Misty, Max! We found them!" Ash said to his friends.

They all landed right at where the abandoned balloon was. They started to look around the place for Team Rocket, but couldn't find them anywhere. Max even took the opportunity to sabotage Team Rocket's machine from the inside. After failing to find them outside, they decided that they were inside the shack somewhere.

After returning their pokemon, they all walk in to find the place completely empty.

"There's no one here!" Ash said surprised.

"But there's nowhere else they could be." Brock said.

Suddenly, Misty accidentally hit a switch nearby, which caused the entire floor of the shack to open up right below them. They then fell into the darkness below.

End Chapter 5


	6. The Maze & Old Foes Return

Glares evilly at the bad review

What's worse, it's one of the stupidest reasons.

Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 6

Ash and co soon land on the ground, which turned out to be a bunch of sand, easily softening their fall. They all took their heads out of the sand one by one.

"Is everyone okay?" Brock asked, checking on his friends.

"Yeah, I'm good." Ash said.

"I'm okay too." Misty said. Ash just gave a small smile when he heard that.

"I'm fine too." Max said.

They all got up, and looked at the dark tunnel in front of them. The place had plenty of lit torches on both sides of the tunnel, lighting the way. The group started down the tunnel. As they did, they could see that the walls of the tunnel were neatly arranged. They were sure that Team Rocket made the place by them selves.

"I can't believe how this tunnel is made." Max said.

"Bet ya anything that Team Rocket made it." Brock said.

They then saw several pathways in front of them.

"Oh no! Now which way do we go?" Misty asked.

"Hey guys, look!" Max said, pointing in front of them.

The rest of the group looked forward, and saw arrows painted on the floor. They seemed to be arranged to lead someone somewhere.

"I say we follow them." Ash said.

"I don't know. It might be a trap." Brock said.

"Do you have any other idea of how to find Pikachu?"

Brock decided to shrug it off.

Following the arrows painted on the ground, Ash led the way. They turned through several corners, and soon arrived at a bright light. When the light cleared, they saw a room in front of them. The walls were painted brown, with a plain white floor. They looked forward, and saw a battlefield in front of them. However, it seemed to be different from other ones. Instead of one trainer's box on each side, there were two. They were curious as to why it was different. As soon as they entered, they heard someone greet them.

"Prepare for trouble." A familiar female voice said.

"And you'd better make it double." A male voice said.

"Toinfect the worldwith devastation."

"To blighten all peoples in every nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch!"

"Team Rocket, circling the earth all day and night."

"Surrender to us now, or you will surely lose the fight."

A giant rat pokemon appeared in front of the two and shouted, "Raticate!"

"It's Cassidy!" Misty says, angrily.

"And Botch!" Brock says.

Butch facefaluts. "The name's Butch! Can't you people ever get it right?"

"Actually, we choose to get it wrong on purpose." Max said.

Butch starts to get really angry. "That's it! You're all going to pay for that!"

"Calm down, Butch! We promised the boss that we would take care of them." The blonde reminded him.

"Step aside! We have to save Pikachu!" Ash demanded.

"You're gonna have to battle us first! Here are the rules. We'll battle with six pokemon each, it will be a double trainer battle. You can only send out one pokemon at a time. Also, when one of the player's pokemon are all knocked out, their teammate loses with them as well."

"What?" Ash asked in shock.

"But that's completely unfair!" Max said.

"You're on our turf now, so you have to play by our rules." Cassidy said.

"Besides, there's only one way out, and were blocking it." Butch said, pointing to a door behind him.

"So, who will be your team?"

"I'll battle you!" Ash said with determination and anger.

"Wait Ash!" Misty said.

"What is it?"

"Without Pikachu, you don't have enough pokemon, remember?"

Ash growls and gives a defeated sigh. "You're right, Misty."

"Well, who's it gonna be?" Cassidy asked, growing impatient.

Misty steps up to one of the trainer boxes. "I'll battle you!" She said.

"...And your partner?"

Max then walks up to the trainer box. "I'll battle you as well!" He said.

"Very well then." Cassidy said.

"Are you sure you've got enough gym leader experience to handle this, Max?" Misty asked, whispering.

"Don't worry, my dark pokemon will be able to handle it." Max whispered.

"Okay," Butch said as he held a pokeball. "Let the battle begin."

End Chapter 6


	7. The Ultimate 2 on 2 Battle Begins!

Now, it's time for the Misty & Max vs. Butch & Cassidy battle rated as the best two-on-two battle for 2004-2005.

Chapter 7

Butch reared back and threw a pokeball. Cassidy did the same.

"Go Raticate!" Cassidy shouts

"Go Tentacruel!" Butch says.

Raticate and a huge blue and red jellyfish appeared on the field.

"Go Umbreon!" Max shouted.

"Umbra!" Shouted the small black dog pokemon as it came out.

"Go Luvdisc!" Misty shouted.

"Love!" Shouted the tiny pink heart shaped pokemon as it came out.

"Umbreon, Quick Attack!" Max ordered.

"Luvdisc! Water Gun!" Misty ordered.

Umbreon ran in a quick flash of light right towards Raticate. Luvdisc launched a powerful stream of water at Tentacruel.

"Raticate, use your Quick Attack!" Cassidy said.

"Tentacruel, use your Water Gun!" Butch said.

Activating the same attack motions as their opponents, all of the attacks got canceled out.

"Umbreon, use Mean Look!" Max shouted.

Umbreon's eyes started to glow an intense red. A black wall appeared behind Raticate and Tentacruel, and then it quickly disappeared.

"Oh no! Our pokemon our trapped!" Butch said, stating the obvious.

"Doesn't matter! Raticate, Hyper Fang Umbreon!" Cassidy says.

"Right! Use Poison Sting on Umbreon, Tentacruel!"

Raticate jumps toward Umbreon, ready to dig its fangs into it. Tentacruel launches tons of poisonous needles at Umbreon.

"Luvdisc! Water Gun now! Stop both attacks!" Misty shouts.

Luvdisc launches a powerful spray of water, which blocks the Poison Sting and hits Raticate at full force.

Raticate goes flying, and skids on the ground.

"Yea! Way to go, Luvdisc!" Misty congratulated.

Suddenly, Raticate got back up, ready to battle. Both Max and Misty are shocked.

"Okay Raticate, show that Luvdisc what you got!" Cassidy said.

Suddenly, Raticate launches a big stream of lighting right at Luvdisc. The attack hits, and Luvdisc feels great pain.

"Luvdisc!" Misty shouts in shock.

"No way! A thunderbolt?" Brock asked.

"Yep, taught it that attack not too long ago." Cassidy said.

"Quick! Use Confuse Ray!" Max shouted.

A blinding light appeared from Umbreon's eyes; it then engulfed nearly the whole field. After the light had disappeared, Raticate and Tentacruel started attacking eachother with whatever body parts they had.

"Oh great!" Butch said.

"Thanks Max!" Misty said.

"No problem. Now, let's finish this!" Max said as he got ready to order the final attack.

"Luvdisc! Hydro Pump!"

Luvdisc's cheeks expanded to a huge size. It then launched a burst of water at its opponents.

"Umbreon! Use Swift!"

A bunch of bright stars launched from Umbreon's mouth. Both of the attacks hit, and Raticate and Tentacruel were both knocked out.

"Humph! Good move!" Cassidy said as she and her partner returned their pokemon. They then took out another pokeball. "But the battle..."

"...Has only begun!" Butch said as he got ready.

End Chapter 7


	8. The Power of Fire

Sorry this one showed up so late. I had a really bad computer virus to deal with.

Now, with the title of the previous chapter...

There is actually no pun intended. It is nothing more than simple intials to shorten the length of the chapter's title.

Okay, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 8

"Go Hitmontop!" Butch shouted as he threw out his pokeball.

"Go Houndoom!" Cassidy said as she threw her pokeball.

A big black dog with horns and a pokemon with three legs appeared.

"Hitmontop! Hi Jump Kick!" Butch shouted.

"Houndoom! Use Crunch!" Cassidy said.

Hitmontop reared its knee up and headed to Umbreon, while Houndoom charged at Luvdisc with its mouth wide open.

"Quick! Dodge it!" Max and Misty yell at the same time.

Umbreon didn't react fast enough and got hit hard by the attack. Luvdisc barely dodged the attack.

"You okay, Umbreon?" Max asked. Umbreon immediately got up and showed that it was ready to battle. "All right!" Max said in excitement.

Misty then looked at her pokemon very carefully. "Luvdisc has the advantage, but there's no way it can win this." She thought. She then took out a pokeball.

Cassidy saw that Misty was about to return her pokemon and quickly attacked. "Houndoom, Pursuit!"

A black aura surrounded Houndoom and it quickly charged right at Luvdisc, knocking it out before Misty could return it.

"Luvdisc!" Misty shouted.

"Impressed? I knew my recent training of keeping an eye on the trainer would come in handy." Cassidy explained.

"Well, let's just see how well you handle this one." Misty said as she got out a new pokemon. "Gyarados, I choose you!"

The blue serpent dragon roared as it came out, ready to battle.

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump!" Misty shouted.

The dragon pokemon launched a huge burst of water right at Houndoom.

"Houndoom! Sunny Day!" Cassidy yelled.

Houndoom reared its head up, and launched an orange beam into the air. A bright light engulfed the whole room. Some of the Hydro Pump evaporated, giving Houndoom only minimal damage.

"What! No way!" Misty said in shock.

Cassidy gave a smirk. "You think that I wouldn't prepare this poke for water types? I'm alot stronger than I was the last time we met." She said.

"I can see that."

"Umbreon, take advantage of this! Moonlight!" Max shouted.

Umbreon started to glow white. In a few seconds, all of its wounds were healed and it was ready to battle.

"Oh good move! Now its back at full health!" Butch said with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! I had no idea that it knew Moonlight!" Cassidy shot back.

"Well, you should've thought of that before you made that move!"

"If I didn't, my pokemon would be knocked out right now!"

As Butch and Cassidy continue to argue back and forth, Misty sees her chance.

"Gyarados! Flamethrower!" She shouted.

Gyarados reared back its head and launched a burst of flames right at Hitmontop. Receiving no command from its trainer, Hitmontop took the full force of the hit and was knocked out.

"Oh, now look at what your Sunny Day move did!" Butch shouted.

"What do you mean? You're the one who wasn't paying attention!" Cassidy shouted back.

Butch and Cassidy continue to argue back and forth.

Brock then gives a small smile. "You know, Ash. Those two are alot like you and Misty."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash and Misty ask angrily at high volume.

Brock just trembles and sweat drops.

"That's it! New rule! You can not help your teammate!" Butch shouted.

"What? You can't change the rules! That's not fair!" Max said, complaining.

"Our field, our rules!" Butch said. "Now! Get ready for this pokemon!" He shouted as he threw out a new pokeball.

End Chapter 8

Hope you liked that one.

I hope to have the next chapter up on Saturday.

See ya Later!


	9. 3 Dark Types Defeated

Okay, if you thought things were getting good, you haven't seen nothing yet. Max has a BIG trick up his sleeve in this one!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 9

"Go Mightyena!" Butch shouted.

A huge gray dog appeared on Butch's side of the field.

Butch then smirked as he got an idea. "How about this? For now, Cassidy and Misty don't make any moves. Just you and me until you knock out my Mightyena. I'll warn you though; it's quite powerful, so it won't be easy. Do you accept?"

"I accept this challenge!" Max said.

"You're gonna regret that, kid! Mightyena! Use Bite!"

Mightyena charged right at Umbreon with its mouth wide open.

"Umbreon! Double Team!" Max commanded.

Umbreon made a copy of itself and Mightyena hit the fake. Umbreon then made many copies of itself and surrounded Mightyena.

"Now, use Quick Attack!"

All of the copies ran right towards Mightyena at full speed.

"Use Counter!" Butch said.

An orange aura surrounded Mightyena, and Umbreon went flying back once it hit.

"Umbreon!" Max shouted with concern.

"Now, finish this! Poison Fang!" Butch shouted.

Mightyena's teeth started to glow white, and it then bit Umbreon on the head.

The poison over took Umbreon and it fainted in three seconds.

Though shocked, Max smiled at Butch. "You've done it now. Take a look at your Mightyena." He said.

We now see that Mightyena is suffering as well.

"Wait! What's going on?" Butch asks.

"It's Umbreon's special ability." Max explains. "When some sort of problem happens to my Umbreon, it happens to the opponent. So when you poisoned my Umbreon, your Mightyena got poisoned as well."

"What? No!"

Mightyena then fainted.

"You did great, Umbreon! Return!" Max said as he returned Umbreon for a long rest.

"Fine! But you won't win against this pokemon!" Butch said as he took out another pokeball.

"Hold it!" Cassidy shouts.

Butch face faults. "What is it now?" He shouts.

"Well, you had your fun, so I want mine now."

"Fine! We'll wait!"

"Okay! Misty, as soon as you knock out two of my pokemon, your partner can resume helping you."

"Humph! That will be easy! Gyarados, Dragon Breath!" Misty says.

A green beam was launched from the blue serpent's mouth. Houndoom was engulfed in it and was knocked out.

"Houndoom return!" Cassidy said.

Houndoom was returned to its pokeball. Once it was returned, the orange light that engulfed the place disappeared.

"Now, for the water battle of the century. Go Cloyster!"

A giant shell appeared on the field. It then opened up to reveal a face that had an evil smirk.

"Gyarados! Dragon Breath!" Misty shouted.

Gyarados launched a green beam from its mouth.

"Use Ice Beam!" Cassidy said.

Cloyster countered with a stream of ice. Both attacks collided and a small explosion erupted from the field.

End Chapter 9  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Didn't expect Syncronize, did ya?

That's the reason no one tries to beat Umbreon with a Stats effect, unless they're playing really smart. (Or, in Butch's case,is really dumb.)

Next one Monday. See ya.


	10. The Ultimate Water Type Battle

I'm glad you guys liked the idea of Syncronize. Many forget about that special ability, and pay a heavy price if they think they can beat Umbreon with Stats problems.

Now here's the next chapter, and it's time for Misty to show what she's got!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 10

The explosion soon subsided and both pokemon were ready to continue.

"Cloyster! Use Spike Cannon!" Cassidy said.

Cloyster then closed its shell and glowed white. It then launched a bunch of spikes at Gyarados.

"Quick! Another Hyper Beam!" Misty yelled.

Gyarados charged up its next attack, but before it could fire, it got hit in the head repeatedly by the hundreds of spikes coming from Cloyster.

"Gyarados!" Misty shouted in shock.

Gyarados collapsed from the attack, it then struggled to get up.

"Finish it up! Ice Beam!" Cassidy ordered.

Cloyster opened its shell back up and launched a powerful stream of ice right at Gyarados.

"Gyarados, you've got to use Dragon Breath right now!" Misty yelled with a hint of fear in her voice.

Gyarados tried to get up in time to launch the attack, but before it could attack, it got hit by the Ice Beam and was frozen solid.

"Gyarados!" Misty yells with concern.

Cassidy lets out an evil laugh. "Looks like I win that one!" She said, stating the obvious.

"Gyarados, return!" Misty said.

A bright red beam engulfed the frozen Gyarados, and it returned to its pokeball.

"That Cloyster is tough, but it's a good thing I brought this pokemon." She thought to herself as she took out another pokeball. "Starmie! I choose you!"

A purple creature in the shape of an eight-point star with a red jewel appeared on the field.

"You know, I love the red jewel on it so much, that when I beat you, I'll just remove that jewel from it permanently." Cassidy said with another evil laugh.

"You'll never poach my pokemon!" Misty said with anger. "Starmie! Thunderbolt!"

While Cassidy was laughing, Starmie launched a stream of lightning right at Cloyster. Receiving no command from its master, Cloyster got hit hard.

"What the -? No way!" Cassidy said in surprise.

Misty then smirked. "There's a taste of your own medicine for ya." She said.

"Use Withdraw!"

Cloyster quickly closed its shell and stopped taking damage.

"Whew! That was close." Cassidy said, wiping her brow.

Misty just smiled evilly. "I have ways of getting it out of its shell. Use Psychic!"

A blue aura surrounded both pokemon. Cloyster was then lifted up into the air. Curious as to what was going on, Cloyster opened its shell and started freaking out when it saw it was up in the air.

"Now, drop it to the floor!" Misty commanded.

Upon command, Starmie stopped its attack, and Cloyster fell to the floor.

"Now, Finish it with Thunderbolt!" Misty yelled.

Starmie launched another stream of lightning right at Cloyster.

"That's it! If I go down, I'm taking you with me! Cloyster! Explosion!" Cassidy yelled at the top of her lungs.

Cloyster glowed an intense white. It then exploded. The blast filled the entire battlefield. Smoke appeared after the explosion and both Cassidy and Misty anxiously waited to see if Starmie would emerge victorious.

"My Cloyster may've been defeated, but hopefully that Starmie is down too." Cassidy thought to herself.

End Chapter 10  
()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, hope you enjoyed that Chapter.

Next one tomorrow.

Please Review.


	11. The Unexpected Evolution

Well, you might be a bit surprised at what happens in this chapter.

Anyways, here it is.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 11

Cassidy and Misty anxiously waited for the smoke to disappear to see if Starmie did survive the explosion. The smoke soon cleared and both Cloyster and Starmie were knocked out. Both trainers returned their pokemon.

"You did a good job, take a long rest." Misty said to her pokemon.

Cassidy just kept quiet as she returned her pokemon. "Now, go Hypno!" She shouted.

A yellow, bear-like pokemon appeared on the field. It had a white mane around its neck, and a small coin that was attached to a thin string.

"Looks like I'm back in! Go Absol!" Max shouted.

A new kind of dog appeared on the field. It had white fur nearly covering its black skin. Out of its head was something that was scythe like in shape and completely black.

"Go! Primeape!" Butch shouted.

A huge white ape with thick cuffs on its writs appeared on the field.

Before Misty brought out her next pokemon, she gave a sorrowful look to Cassidy. "Not even showing affection to your pokemon when it put up such a tough battle? Don't you show any kind of sympathy for it? Any kindness at all?" She asked.

Cassidy just gave a look of annoyance. "Sympathy for your pokemon? HA! That's a laugh! Pokemon are just tools that you just need to know how to use. That's all they are!" She said.

Misty just tilted her head to the floor. "Pokemon are not tools. They are living creatures. They are meant to live beside humans and help them. Not be slaves to them! Our pokemon show the reflection of our kindness, but yours show the hatred that you have shown them! And for that reason, you will not win!" She said, as she was about to throw out another pokeball.

"Go..." She started to say, but she was cut short when a white flash appeared from her waist. A yellow duck appeared on the field. Everyone facefaulted when it showed up.

"Psyduck, why did you even come out of your ball?" Misty yelled at it as she got back up.

Psyduck started to glow and everyone stood in shock. The duck pokemon grew to twice its height. When it stopped glowing, the duck pokemon was now blue, and its hands and feet were now webbed. The head was no longer round, but looked spiked at the top. It also had a red jewel on its forehead.

Misty just stood there speechless. "My Psyduck... evolved into a Golduck." She said in disbelief. "I can't believe it! It evolved!" Misty jumped to Golduck and gave it a hug. "I can't believe it, congratulations Golduck!" She said during the hug. Though shocked, Golduck just returned the hug.

Cassidy then cleared her throat. "I hate to break up this reunion," she started to say, "but are you going to battle with that pokemon or not?" she shouted.

Misty, irritated that Cassidy ruined the moment, broke the hug and looked at Golduck. "You ready for this, Golduck?" She asked.

Golduck nodded to its trainer.

"Okay then, I choose Golduck!"

Golduck got into its fighting stance, ready to battle.

"Okay then, Primeape! Use Cross Chop!" Butch shouted.

Primeape jumped at Absol with its arms crossed.

"Hypno, Hypnosis!" Cassidy ordered.

Hypno swayed the small coin back and forth. It concentrated on Golduck.

"Quick, use Water Gun!" Misty ordered as fast as she could.

Golduck launched a powerful spray of water right at Hypno. It hit the psychic pokemon and stopped the attack.

"Absol, dodge it!" Max ordered.

Absol quickly moved out of the way of the attack. The resulting hit that Primeape made in the floor showed a huge crater. Max just sweat dropped when he saw that.

"Wow! That's one powerful attack!" Max said in surprise.

Primeape charged at Absol with another Cross Chop.

"Dodge it!"

Absol barely dodged the attack.

"Keep it up! You'll hit it eventually!" Butch ordered.

Primeape kept launching its Cross Chop attack and Absol kept dodging.

"Golduck, use Fury Cutter!" Misty ordered.

Golduck charged right at Hypno and swiped its claw at Hypno. The attack hit and Hypno felt pain.

"What? No way!" Cassidy said in surprise.

Golduck kept swiping its claws at Hypno; every attack getting stronger as it hit.

"Quick, Thunder Punch!" Cassidy countered.

Immediately after it got hit, Hypno's fist surrounded with electricity. It hit the duck pokemon with its electrical fist. Golduck staggered back a bit as it felt the pain.

"Golduck you okay?" Misty asked.

Golduck responded with a nod.

"Okay, finish it with Hyper Beam!"

Making a V-shape with its webbed hands, it put them right next to the red jewel and launched a yellow beam right at Hypno.

"Use Future Sight!" Cassidy commanded.

Hypno glowed white then nothing happened. It was then hit hard with the beam and was knocked out.

Though triumphant, Misty just stood there with a determined face, knowing what was coming. "Future Sight. I remember that move. It can come out anywhere." Misty thought to herself. "Golduck, be ready. That Future Sight can pop out anywhere." She said.

Golduck readied itself for the delayed attack.

"You'll never beat this one!" Cassidy said with a smirk. She reared back and threw out another pokeball.

End Chapter 11  
()()()()()()()()

Yeah! Psyduck evolved! I'm sure there will be many happy fans.

Anyways, review.


	12. Defeat of the Evil Ghost

Well, not much to say except, here's the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 12

"Go Sableye!" Cassidy said as she threw out a new pokeball.

A purple ghost with diamonds for eyes and a big pointy smile appeared on the field. It laughed evilly at its opponent.

"Not good! That thing's tough!" Misty thought to herself.

"Now, show them what you've got!" Cassidy said.

Sableye then disappeared from everyone's view, becoming completely invisible.

"Oh no! Where'd it go?" Misty asked.

The next thing Misty noticed, an electric fist hit Golduck. Right after that a rainbow colored beam hit Golduck from out of nowhere and it went flying and was hit by a Cross Chop attack from Primeape that was aimed for Absol. Golduck then landed hard on the ground. It struggled to get up, but fainted halfway up.

"No! Golduck!" Misty shouted in great disbelief.

"Wow!" Brock said, rather impressed. "First it was hit by a Thunder Punch, then the Future Sight kicked in, and got knocked out by that strong Cross Chop!"

"Yea, as a Psyduck, it always came through somehow." Ash said.

"I guess even one as tough as Golduck couldn't take that kind of punishment."

"Golduck, return!" Misty said.

A red beam engulfed Golduck. It was then brought back to its ball.

"You did a great job Golduck. I'm very proud of you."

"Ha! How can you be proud for it when it did that bad?" Cassidy asked.

"I love my pokemon so much, that it doesn't matter to me how well they do in battle."

"How can love ever truly succeed? Battles are all about the pokemon you use and how you use the attacks!"

"Your wrong, and to prove it to you, I promise, that before this match is over, your final poke will fall!" Misty said with a determined look on her face.

"Then bring out your next pokemon."

"Go Politoed!"

A green frog with a yellow belly appeared on the field. It clapped without a care in the world.

"Politoed, we're having a battle here!" Misty said, rather irritated.

Politoed got into its fighting stance, ready to battle.

Misty then looked over at Max. "Max, the next move I use will knock out all the pokemon on the field. Including yours. Do you trust me on this?" Misty asked, whispering her plan.

"If its to win. Yes. I trust you." Max whispered back.

"Remember, keep the pokemon busy as much as you can. The attack will take time to work."

"Got it!"

Misty then turned her attention back to the battle. "Politoed! Use Perish Song!" she commanded.

Politoed opened its mouth, and an ear shattering noise was heard. All the pokemon on the field heard the noise, and those who were able to covered their ears. After a few seconds, the noise stopped.

"What was that? That didn't help!" Cassidy said with a laugh.

Misty then smirked at her. "You'd be surprised at how much this can help."

"Sableye! Use Thunder Punch!"

The ghost pokemon charged right at Politoed with its fist filled with electricity.

"Absol! Use Blizzard!" Max ordered.

Sableye and Primeape when flying back as the snow that came from Absol's mouth started hitting them.

"Primeape! Seismic Toss that Politoed!" Butch ordered.

Primeape ran at full speed to Politoed, ready to grab it.

"Use Flamethrower!" Max shouted.

Absol launched a stream of fire from its mouth. The attack hit Primeape and it went flying back.

Butch got really angry. "I will not allow you to win! Reversal that Politoed!" he shouted furiously.

Primeape charged right at Politoed, but it then suddenly fell to the ground. All of the other pokemon on the field fainted as well.

"What? How did that happen?" Butch asked in surprise.

"Remember that move I had Politoed do earlier? Once activated, Perish Song slowly drains the health of all the pokemon on the field, including my own. So, once my poke falls, yours do too." Misty explained.

Butch growled at Misty. "Primeape, return!" He said.

"Sableye, return!" Cassidy said.

Both Primeape and Sableye were returned to their pokeballs.

"Absol, return!" Max said. "You did great! Take a long rest."

"Politoed, return!" Misty said. "Good job! You deserve a long rest!"

"Now, for the final match. The rules change now. Send out all the pokemon you have left, and have them battle until one side completely falls. If you win, you get your freedom. We win; we get your pokemon! Agreed?" Cassidy asked, explaining the new rules.

"I don't want to lose my pokemon. However, I see that there is no other way! I accept!"

"I know I've only had mine for only a few years, but I will make sure not to lose to you! I accept!" Max said.

"Very well then!" Butch said.

Butch and Cassidy then showed a grand total of three black balls in their hands.

"Oh no! The Dark Ball!" Misty said.

"What? But how can that be?" Ash asked.

Cassidy smirked evilly. "The Iron Masked Marauder had a few left over."

"Max. I warn you now. Whatever is in those, be ready. For those pokemon are now pure evil." Misty explained to Max.

"Got it Misty." Max said.

"You're going down! You won't win this one!" Butch said.

End Chapter 12  
()()()()()()()()()()()

Now, those unfamiliar with the Dark Balls, they were presented in Pokemon4Ever. (The 4th Pokemon Movie.) The Iron Masked Marauder (aka Vicious) from Team Rocket was the one who made them. He was one of the most evil villians to ever exist. Anyways, the Dark Ball not only makes a pokemon evil, it also makes them super powerful.

How strong do they get? It's as if they use all their strength with every attack, yet hardly use up any energy for it. Depending on the Pokemon, you can understand just how powerful an attack can be. Some may be so strong, that they can kill.

Just be glad he was stopped at the end.

Well, review please.


	13. Corsola's Sacrifice

Sorry this took a while to post, but I needed to take care of a few things. Now, here it is, the reveal of what's inside the Dark Balls.

Be warned, this chapter has death in it.  
()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 13

Butch and Cassidy threw the three Dark Balls onto the field. When they opened, three pokemon that they didn't expect came out. The first was a dog with braces on its ankles and a white cloud on its back. The second was a tiger with a purple cloud on its back and an X on its upper lip. The last one was a blue goat like pokemon with purple hair and white vine things coming out of its sides. All three of the pokemon roared at their opponents.

"Entei..." Ash said, completely stunned.

"Raikou..." Brock said, completely stunned.

"...And Suicune?" Misty finished for them, being completely shocked.

"But how...?" Max was about to ask, but Cassidy interrupted him.

Cassidy let out a snicker. "It's very simple really. When you cause enough havoc, that it can jeopardize the very balance of nature, one of these creatures instinctively come to correct it. It was all a trap! Once they were weakened enough, we caught them with the Dark Balls. Now they are under our control, they shall do everything we command them to." She let out an evil laugh.

"You monsters! How could you?" Misty asked in rage.

"Monsters? Us?" Cassidy asked with a laugh. "I think you've got it all wrong, kid! We're no monsters."

"Wrong! We catch our pokemon with respect, using the pokemon we have, in the hope that they will become our friends!" Misty said with anger. She then pointed to Cassidy. "But you! You catch your pokemon with whatever machines your concocted minds can think up! Never truly earning the pokemon's respect!"

"I don't need my pokemon to respect me!" Cassidy interrupted. "I just need them to do their job!"

"They may listen to you, but they will not enjoy it. I promise you! You won't win!"

"Ha! I'd love to see you do that!"

"How about this for a deal, since you're so confident? If we win, we not only get our freedom, but we get Entei, Raikou, and Suicune!"

"Humph! I agree with that. However, you won't win!"

"Want a bet? Cause I'm about to show you the pokemon that will bring them all down! Go Corsola!" Misty threw out a pokeball.

Upon the throw, the coral pokemon from earlier came out of her ball.

"Corsola!" She shouted with great determination after what she had heard from her trainer.

"Go, Sableye! Mightyena! Shiftry!" Max shouted as he threw out four pokeballs.

First, a Sableye appeared on the field, but this one was different. It was brown instead of purple, and the diamonds for its eyes were a lighter shade of its skin. Then, a Mightyena appeared on the field. It was different from the other one. It had a mix of light and dark brown fur all over. The final poke that came out looked like a muscular old man with a pointy nose. It was brown skinned, and was obviously a grass type since it had leaves on its arms.

"What's wrong? Don't have enough pokemon?" Butch asked him.

Max just smiled at him. He was actually holding back. He knew that he was breaking the rules, but with how much the rules were changing, he didn't care anymore. Besides, he knew that people who weren't good at things were ones who constantly change rules. Plus he would need to be ready if they didn't keep their promise.

"Raikou, use Thunder!" Butch commanded.

The tiger pokemon launched a stream of lightning right at Corsola.

The attack was about to hit, when Misty shouted, "Corsola, Mirror Coat!"

A red aura quickly surrounded Corsola. The attack stopped right in front of her. She felt it's great power, and pain went through her body. She then launched the attack right at Suicune.

"Use your Mirror Coat, Suicune!" Cassidy commanded.

The same red aura that surrounded Corsola now surrounded Suicune. The attack stopped once again in front of the goat pokemon. The power of the attack was even greater than it was for Corsola. Barely handling the power of the attack, it launched the attack right back at Corsola then fell to the ground, overwhelmed by the power of the attack.

"Corsola! Use Mirror Coat again!" Misty commanded.

Though a little faint from the last attack, not wanting to let her trainer down, the red aura once more surrounded Corsola. The attack stopped in front of Corsola once again. The power was much greater than the last time she felt it. Using all the energy she had left, she launched the attack right towards Entei before collapsing to the ground.

The extremely overpowered stream of lightning hit the dog like legendary and it fell to the floor being overwhelmed by the new power that the attack had.

"Corsola, return!" Misty said. However, the ball didn't respond to returning the coral pokemon. She looked at the ball, making sure she was using the right one. It was indeed the ball, which was partly bluish-green at the top. There was also no indication that it was broken. She tried again. "Corsola, return!" She commanded more firmly. The ball didn't respond again.

Brock, sensing that something was wrong, ran up to Corsola and felt all over the coral pokemon's body. It looked like he was looking for something important. He then turned sorrowfully towards Misty. "Misty, I'm sorry, she's gone." He said in a whisper that was loud enough for Misty to hear.

End Chapter 13  
()()()()()()()()()

Told ya there was death!

Go ahead and review.

Next chapter tomorrow.


	14. The Spell Broken, Rebirth & Victory

Okay, I know that some of you hate me for killing Corsola, but I think you'll forgive me after this chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 14

Misty couldn't believe what she heard from Brock. "Are you… sure?" She asked very sorrowful, hoping he was wrong.

"There's no life left in her, I'm sorry." He whispered quietly to her.

Misty fell to the floor and sobbed in her hands. She loved the little coral pokemon and was now very sad that she was gone. Ash felt very sad himself and walked up to Misty. He then hugged her, comforting her for the loss that she now had. She accepted the hug and cried into the Pokemon Master that was comforting her.

All of Misty's pokemon then came out of their pokeballs, wondering what was going on. They saw Ash hugging a crying Misty. They saw Brock right next to Corsola, looking very sad. They then saw the pokemon who had stopped battling, who were now looking at the coral pokemon. They took one last look at Corsola. They felt no life coming from her. Knowing now what had truly happened, they started crying.

The tiger pokemon then looked at the coral pokemon, and despite the evil that had overtaken its heart, it felt very sorry for what it had done to the little pokemon. Feeling something that it hadn't felt for a long time, since before it was taken over by darkness, its eyes changed from the control state that they were, to the normal way they were before it was overtaken by darkness.

Butch then saw a bunch of black streams of electricity coming from one of the Dark Balls that was on his belt. He picked it up and looked at it. "What's going on?" He asked in surprise.

The ball then exploded, shattering into millions of pieces. The pokemon being free from its power then walked up to the pink pokemon and looked at it sorrowfully. It then quickly turned around and attacked Cassidy and Butch with a thunderbolt.

"AH!" Butch and Cassidy screamed before falling to the ground by the power of the electrical attack.

Max then ran up to Cassidy and Butch and removed the two Dark Balls from their belts. He then threw them out.

Suicune and Entei reappeared. They then saw the little pink pokemon that their companion was staring at. Suicune looked up and saw a black haired male that it recognized, who was hugging a red headed girl. Images of the past were forced into the water pokemon's mind. It then remembered the time it cleared the water to try and save a pokemon that had no life in it. Then, it remembered when it had to stop a hoard of bug and grass pokemon from overtaken a town. It finally remembered at the edge of Johto, where it saw the same trainer, after stopping for a drink at a lake. It's eyes then returned to the state they were before being overtaken by darkness, and the ball that had once contained it, exploded into millions of pieces.

Raikou and Suicune then turned to their companion. The dog legendary stared at them. It then remembered many images from its past, as it joined up with its companions, seeing if there was any new sign of human and pokemon living in peace again. As it remembered, its eyes then returned back to normal, no longer overtaken by darkness. The final Dark Ball that was in the room then exploded into a million pieces.

The three legendary pokemon then walked up in front of the coral pokemon. Raikou then motioned the dark skinned male to move out of the way, who did so. They then surrounded the little pokemon.

The three pokemon stared at the little pokemon for a minute, then a golden aura surrounded the legendary pokemon. The same golden aura then surrounded the coral pokemon, and was lifted up into the air.

Ash who saw this then shook Misty gently. Misty looked at him as he pointed to something. She looked at the direction he was pointing and stopped crying when she saw what was happening. She had her mouth hung open as she saw what was happening to her pink pokemon.

The legendary pokemon then spun the coral pokemon around very gently with their minds. Soon, the coral pokemon opened her eyes, life returning into her once dead body. She shut them hard and opened them again.

"La?" The coral pokemon asked when she was awake. She looked around, growing happier as she turned to the legendary pokemon, who were now gently setting Corsola down, with their task now complete.

"Corsola!" The coral pokemon cried with joy.

Misty stopped crying tears of sadness and started crying tears of joy. She cried in great disbelief. Corsola then ran up to Misty and jumped into her arms, squealing with joy.

"Corsola! You're alive!" Misty said with happiness.

"Corsola!" The coral pokemon cried joyfully as she was being hugged.

Butch and Cassidy then got up. "Hey! What's going on here?" Cassidy asked.

The three legendary pokemon then turned around and growled at Cassidy and Butch. Cassidy and Butch then held onto each other in fear.

"If I were you, I'd surrender now!" Misty said to the fearing couple. "Or should we just have the three legendary pokemon take care of you?"

The three legendary pokemon made a soft growl at the fearing couple. Butch and Cassidy then started bowing at them repeatedly and rather quickly. "We surrender! We surrender! We surrender!" They said fearfully, begging for mercy.

Brock then walked up to them and tied them up with some rope that he had.

"After this, you guys will probably get the death penalty for killing my Corsola!" Misty shouted at them.

"Corsola!" Corsola said angrily to them.

"Corsola, I thought I lost you!" Misty said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Corsola!" Corsola said happily as Misty hugged her.

"Don't you ever do that again to me!" Misty said during the hug.

Cassidy and Butch, who were forced to lead the way through the rest of the place, then led them out.

End Chapter 14  
()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay, I bet you don't hate me anymore.

Next one tomorrow. Also, you'll see the one who is supposed to be rescued, yet it will still be hidden.

For now, please review.


	15. Pikachu's Visit and the Rhyming Leader

Okay, first off, I am so sorry that I didn't update this when I did. I have been incredably busy with my new job, that I only get to update on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and sometimes Sundays.

Anyways, apologies done, here's the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 15

Ash and Co followed Cassidy and Butch down the new stone hallway they were traveling through. The order went, Cassidy and Butch, the legendary pokemon, who were continuously growling at Cassidy and Butch, then came Brock. Behind them was Max, then Ash, and bringing up the rear was Misty, who was holding Corsola for comfort after the death experience.

In truth, Corsola felt that Misty was comforting her as well. Corsola needed to be comforted, after the horrifying experience she went through. She felt safe in Misty's arms, and felt protection. In fact, there was nowhere else she would rather be then in Misty's arms right now.

The group soon came to a fork in the hallway.

"Oh, which way do we go now?" Misty asked, complaining.

"Well, lead the way!" Ash demanded Cassidy and Butch.

"...And if we refuse?" Cassidy asked.

They got their answer from the three legendary pokemon, who fiercely growled at them. Cassidy and Butch then realized that they would be torn to shreds if they refused. They then quickly led the group to the right, fearing for their lives.

While Ash and Co were being led down the hallway, a familiar group was walking up to a man who was hidden in the shadows.

"Sir, we finally brought the pokemon you requested." Jessie said to the man in the shadows.

"Step closer, and let me see this pokemon." The shadowy figure requested.

Jessie approached him with Pikachu in her hands and handed the glass case that was containing the electric mouse to him.

The shadowy figure looked at Pikachu. "Ah, so you are the one who has been causing so much trouble for Team Rocket." The Shadowy figure said. "I must admit, I never thought that a little pokemon like you would jeopardize our entire organization. However, after seeing what you did to my used to be best Pokemon catching agents," He pointed to Jessie and James. "I now see that I can't underestimate any pokemon that defies me."

They then heard a small beeping noise, and the shadowy figure answered the phone that was making the sound. "Yes?" He asked.

"Sir, you'd better have a look at the Hallway B camera. Some intruders are here!" Said the voice on the other end.

The shadowy figure then pushed a small button on his desk. A video screen as big as Pikachu then raised from below the desk. A keyboard then appeared in front of it from below. The shadowy figure then typed something up, and the screen turned on, showing some very familiar figures.

Pikachu looked at the screen, and was overwhelmed to see who was there. "Pikapi!" He shouted.

The shadowy figure then turned to Pikachu and smiled evilly. "So, you know them? Is one of them your trainer?" He asked him. "From what I've heard, the one with the hat is your trainer, and the rest are his friends, am I correct?"

Pikachu was totally shocked. He didn't answer him, but he guessed he should've expected Team Rocket's boss to know so much about them. Jessie and James probably told them everything.

"Speaking of friends, I think there is someone you should meet. You'll definitely be surprised to see this one." He picked up Pikachu and carried him to a wall. The shadowy figure then pushed a button against the wall, the wall opened, and a new figure appeared in the shadows.

Whatever the figure was, Pikachu knew it to be of Pokemon as it was a star shaped silhouette. However, when Pikachu heard it speak, it didn't speak in Pokemon, but in telepathy. In fact, Pikachu recognized the voice; he couldn't believe who it was. He only heard a few words from it before the door was closed again.

"Max, is that you?" It asked before the hidden door was closed.

A small tear runs down the shadowy figure's face. It appears to be strapped to cuffs as it hangs from the wall. It doesn't attempt to break free, as if it has tried before.

"Someone... please... help me!" It said in a begging tone.

Ash and Co continue down the hallway. They soon arrive in front of a very large wooden door. The oak surface was carved out with different pokemon. One could easily tell that there was probably every single pokemon on the huge door that stood before them. Cassidy and Butch opened the door and the whole group walked in.

This place was much bigger than the last room they were in. It had a battlefield, set for one trainer on each side. The floor was gray and the walls were made of plain brown bricks. A being soon spoke to them.

"Welcome intruder! I am Buson, Team Rocket Agent Leader!" Said a man with blond hair. Instead of wearing a black uniform, he wore a gray one and had sunglasses on. "I'm surprised you got this far, you little rat! But you making it out of here, I'll stop you with that!"

"Does he like to speak in rhyme?" Misty asked in annoyance.

"Yes he does, we would love you to shut him up permanently." Butch said with his hand pressing his eye and shaking his head back and forth slowly.

"I'll give you the rules, if you please. I get to use one, you get to use as many as you like, you little disease!" Buson rhymed.

"Will you stop all the rhyming?" Misty yelled at him.

"Why? It's rather defying!"

Misty was even more annoyed now.

"Shut up and just bring out your pokemon!"

Buson was now mad. He was feeling a little insulted. "Fine you little brat! But I'll make sure you never save your little rat!"

Ash got really mad about what Buson just said. "Pikachu is not that!" He yelled.

Misty glared at Ash, being even more annoyed.

Ash noticed the glare. "Sorry." He apologized.

Buson then takes out a Dark Ball and Ash, Misty, Brock and Max all gasp when they see it. Buson rears back and throws the Dark Ball onto the field.

End Chapter 15  
()()()()()()()()()()

So, can you guess who that "star-shaped pokemon" is?

And I bet some of you are wondering just who Buson is, huh? He is from the 3rd Special: Raikou! The Legend of Thunder! It only appeared in Japan. However, it will soon be dubbed. It will appear in UK sometime in May.

Now, he doesn't really speak in rhyme in the special. I just wanted to have a simple one time charcter that I could pick on.

Anyways, I'll post the next one tomorrow.

Until then, please review.


	16. The Rhyming Leader's Loss & Defeat

Okay, I see that some of you are confussed by what Buson said. Let me expalin: Buson said that he is the Agent Leader, meaning that he is the best out of all Team Rocket members. This explains only part of why he is so confident. Still, he is just a one time charcter, and will be defeated very quickly.

Well, here's the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 16

"You seem shocked just by the ball, but trust me, you will fall!" Buson said. He then threw the ball onto the field.

A gigantic phoenix like creature appeared on the field. Its many feathers reflected the seven colors of the rainbow. It cawed loudly as it appeared on the field.

"Ho-oh?" Ash asked in shock.

"No way!" Said Misty in disbelief.

The three legendary pokemon quickly emerged from the front of the group. They looked to see if it was true. They saw that it was true. The very being that had created them, the one that had sent them on their mission was now under the control of a device that mankind made.

Entei, Raikou and Suicune tried their best to immediately return Ho-oh by telling him things of the past in their own language, but nothing seemed to work. There was no change in the eyes that showed complete darkness.

"I don't get it! First Entei, Raikou and Suicune, then Ho-oh? What's going on here?" Brock asked.

Buson smiled evilly at them. "It is said that when the three special ones are captured, this creature comes to them. However, when he did, his chances of success were dim. Now he is ours for all time. And this didn't even cost me a dime!" He said.

"Man! He really loves to rhyme!" Brock said.

Misty got really angry. She then ran over and hit Brock on the head with her mallet.

"Whoa! That must hurt." Cassidy said, impressed.

"Guess she has issues." Butch said, sweat dropping.

"You still have that thing, Misty?" Ash asked once she was away from Brock.

"Never leave home without it." Misty said proudly.

"Okay, now I tire! Ho-oh, Sacred Fire!" Buson suddenly commanded.

Ho-oh opened its mouth and launched a huge burst of powerful red flames. Suicune got in front and a red aura surrounded it. The flames stopped right in front of it. Despite the advantage that it had against the attack, it struggled to activate its attack. With the power the attack held, it didn't seem to matter. Without looking, the goat like pokemon launched the flames. The attack headed straight for Misty.

"Misty!" Ash cried out.

Misty gasped in great fear as the attack came to her.

From her master's arms, Corsola immediately jumped in front of the attack. The same red aura that surrounded Suicune now surrounded her. Despite the bigger advantage she had, she felt great pain from the power of the flames. With all her might, she launched the attack right to Ho-oh.

The huge phoenix then shot out a stream of flames right at the flames that were coming to it. An explosion emitted from the impact and smoke covered the field. The smoke soon cleared, and Misty runs up to Corsola.

"Corsola! Are you okay?" Misty asked her, but upon touching her, she moved her hand away as she felt pain.

Brock immediately ran over to Corsola and took a look at her. "Misty she's been burned." He said.

"Looks like I got the little tot! Guess things were a bit too hot!" Buson said to them.

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up!" Misty yelled at Buson angrily.

Buson kept quiet.

Brock then took a red spray bottle out of his backpack. He then aimed it at Corsola and sprayed her with the medicine that was in it. Corsola cried out a little as it the special medicine for burns stung her.

"Corsola, it's okay." Misty reassured her. "Just look at me for now."

Corsola looked up at her master, and tears were in her eyes. She hated the feel of the Burn Heal that was being sprayed on her, but looking at her master seemed to keep her mind off the pain. Soon, the contents of the spray bottle were empty, and Corsola was healed of her burns.

The phoenix pokemon eyed the two trainers that were near the coral like pokemon. Seeing the care that the trainers were having for one little injured pokemon seemed to remind it of something. It remembered from its mind the mission it started many years ago. The mission to find a place where human and pokemon could live together in peace.

The eyes that showed the much darkness in its heart returned to a normal green color.

A bunch of black sparks came from the Dark Ball that Buson had. Noticing this, he looked at it. "What the –" He was cut short by the explosion of the ball.

The phoenix pokemon then shook his head. "Wha? What happened? Where am I?" He asked telepathically.

"Great one, you're back to normal." A female voice said, which seemed to come from Suicune.

"Wait a second. I thought that those three couldn't speak telepathically." Said Max.

"They can only do so when I'm speaking to them." Ho-oh said to him. "Now, Suicune, tell me, what happened?"

"You were under the control of what humans call the Dark Ball." Suicune said.

"The Dark Ball?" Ho-oh asked in confusion.

"It is designed to not only make the pokemon powerful, but also make them evil."

"What?" He asked in great anger. "Who used such a thing on me?"

"Um, he's right behind you." Said a male voice, which came from Raikou.

Ho-oh turned around and stared angrily at the man who had blond hair, a gray uniform and sunglasses.

The next thing Buson noticed, he was being hit with attacks coming from all the pokemon that were present. After the attacks were done with him, he coughed out a small puff of smoke and collapsed to the ground.

"Now," Ho-oh said as he turned back around. "Where am I?"

"You are in our secret base." Cassidy said.

"Lead us out, now!" Ho-oh demanded.

Being a bit fearful, they led the way to a door that was right behind Buson. They looked at the door, and it was only eight feet tall.

"Great! I can't fit through that thing!"

"Um, Ho-oh, I think I may have a solution." Ash said.

"What is it, Ash?"

"How? How did you know my name?" He asked in surprise.

"I've been watching you since the day you started your journey. I've seen the many things you have accomplished. I've also seen the friendship you've developed with both humans and pokemon. You'd be surprised with what I know about you."

"Well anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to be my pokemon temporarily?"

"Temporarily?"

"Just until we find the way out of here and into some fresh air. I shall then release you. I promise."

A smile formed on Ho-oh's face. "I will allow it." He said.

"Okay," Ash said as he took out an empty pokeball. "Pokeball, go!" He said as he threw it.

The red and white ball hit the phoenix pokemon. A red beam engulfed the pokemon; it then went inside the ball. It didn't even struggle, and was registered as Ash's first capture as a pokemon master.

He then picked up the ball. "Oh right! I got Ho-oh!" He said in a triumphant tone with himself in a pose.

Buson then got up, completely blackened and burned. He then opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it. He then acted like he was yelling as loud as possible, but there was still no sound present. He put a hand to his throat and pointed to it with his other hand, as if saying something was wrong.

"I think he lost his voice." Cassidy said.

"Hurray! No more constant rhyming!" Misty said happily.

"Sorry Buson, but your plan failed, and now," Ash said, showing him a pokeball. "Ho-oh is mine!" He said with a smirk.

Tears then streamed down his face and he put his hands in his face. He was now very miserable that his plan failed. He was also afraid about what his boss would do to him when he found out.

"Well, Cassidy and Butch, if you value your life, I think you'll lead the way again." Misty said to them.

Without a moment's hesitation, Butch and Cassidy led the way.

In another room, a mysterious figure sees them through another video screen. "They may've stopped that opponent, but they'll never beat the next one." He said with an evil grin.

End Chapter 16  
()()()()()()()()()()()

So, Ash now has Ho-oh! However, remember, he will only be Ash's temporarily. Also, if you think this caused a natural disaster of the highest order, it actually didn't.

You see, the exception to catching legendary pokemon is that they won't cause a world-wide disaster if they allow to be caught. Or they are turned evil. As the disaster can only happen if they have the knowledge of it all, and if they are incredably angry, and legendaries don't like being caught.

Anyways, please review.

See ya!


	17. Old Friends & Foes

Well, I think the fic itself will answer your question.

Now, here's the next chapter. Oh, and try to guess the mysterious figures this time.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 17

A mysterious figure turns away from the screen it was watching. He then looks up at a young lady who is cuffed to a wall. He grins evilly at the brown haired girl. "So, lovely May, are you overwhelmed by the fact that your friends have made it to my hideout?" He asked.

"You creep! You'll never get away with this!" The girl who was called May said.

"Oh, I believe I will. Who would've guessed that you were the key to making all the things I desire come true?"

"I can't believe that you just captured me to use me as a way to get a pokemon that I thought couldn't come back again!"

"Well believe it! I do whatever it takes to achieve my goals of world domination!"

"You're sick!"

"Maybe I am, but I have gotten everything I wanted, the ability to control the world when I wish, all my lost memories returned, and a powerful pokemon to lead me through everything!" He then pushes a button on the wall and looks at the star shaped figure in the shadows. "Yes, thanks to you, I have achieved everything I wanted to achieve."

"If I no longer have a purpose here, then release me right now!"

"What?" He said with laughter in his voice. "And risk you going to the police, them finding out about this place and my entire Team Rocket organization getting shut down? I don't think so!"

"What is it that you plan to do to my friends?"

"Why, destroy them of course." He said with a laugh.

May was shocked, she couldn't believe that this was the shadowy figure's plan all along.

"Of course, I believe that the next ones they face will do that for me." The shadowy figure said with an evil grin. "And once they're gone, your life is next, and my biggest threats to my plans will be gone forever. Besides, there's only one who can defeat the next opponent, and even if he did come, it would take a miracle for them to win."

He then walked out of the room.

"I can't believe he used me like that!" She shouted to the star shaped being in the shadows. "I feel so stupid for falling into this!"

"It's not your fault, May. He just knew about my power and how to make me come forth when it seemed impossible." A small tear ran down the star shaped figure's cheek. "And now because of what he's done, I am duty bond to serve him until the day he dies. If I object to him, I will die myself."

"Your life..." May started to say, being a bit shocked by what she had heard. "It's a curse! How did you end up with this kind of life?"

The shadowy figure let out a sniff. "Let's just say that I was a very bad pokemon, and because of what I did, the great Ho-oh banished me to the life I am currently living... forever."

"Is there any way to free you from the curse?" She asked the pokemon.

"Only one, but it must be done by one who truly loves me greater than anyone else, and I don't know if the one who I want to save us even loves me that much."

"Of course he loves you that much. How else can you explain the bond you two had, despite the small time you were around?"

"Well, I at least hope he does come and saves us from this place, and that the human that captured us will get the death penalty, and that I can at least return to the life I had before he released me like that. However, I would rather die, then to return to that life I once lived, but I would rather return to that life, then to be locked up and tortured like this."

"Don't worry, Max will save us!"

"Max..." The pokemon thought to itself. "If you can hear me, no matter what it takes, please, help me!"

Ash and Co continue down the hallway, they soon come to another door. It was made of metal and was pretty ordinary. Misty thought that Team Rocket probably didn't have much taste in design. Butch and Cassidy then stopped in front of the door.

"This is the last door for you to pass through." Cassidy said to them. "Once you pass through this door, you will be outside."

Ash and Co were relieved. They couldn't wait to get out of the tunnels. The doors opened, and just as Cassidy promised, they were outside.

The gang let in a long awaited breath of fresh air. Though the air was fresh, something seemed amiss. They suddenly looked around and saw that they were in a roof opened stadium. There were many bleachers surrounding them. There were also headlights ready for any night activities that might take place. When they got a good look around, they could tell it was just at sunset, and it was getting dark.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Misty asked.

They then heard a laugh.

"You've been greatly tricked, prepare for trouble!" A female voice said.

"We've done the greatest scheme, so you'd better make it double!" A male voice said.

Ash and Co looked up, and were shocked when they saw a very familiar robot appear.

"To protect the world from devastation." Jessie said.

"To unite all peoples in every nation." James rhymed.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, Dat's right!" Meowth said.

"Wobbuffett!" Wobbuffett said.

"Team Rocket!" Ash and Co yelled.

"Give me back my Pikachu right now, or you will pay!" Ash said angrily.

"Oh sure! All you have to do is destroy our powerful robot once again." Jessie said.

"But dis time it won't be so easy!" Meowth said.

The mid-section of the robot opened up to show Pikachu, who was currently unconscious, and was strapped to a metal wall by some braces.

"Pikachu!" Ash said with tears in his eyes. "What have you done to him?" Ash asked them angrily.

Team Rocket lets out an evil laugh. "We have drained all of Pikachu's power!" James said.

"This powerful robot now runs on all the power that Pikachu holds!" Jessie said.

"And in case we do run outta Pikachu's power, we have a back up supply of power!" Meowth said.

The entire group gasped, they couldn't believe that Team Rocket would go that far just to have one pokemon. The midsection of the robot then closed.

"The boss has ordered us to take care of you, permanently!" Jessie said.

"He is completely fed up with you twerps always messing up our plans!" James said.

"And what da boss says, goes!" Meowth said.

"And this time, we'll make sure you don't win." Jessie said.

She then pushed a button on a remote control that she was holding. Three very familiar machines then appeared from the ground. The first was a sub that looked like a fish of some kind. Ash and Co knew this to be their old Magikarp sub. The second was also a sub, but it looked like Misty's Gyarados. The last one was an all too familiar black helicopter. Ash and Co knew these machines as the ones that Team Rocket used with their schemes to capture pokemon.

"Now watch, as we show everyone the greatest power of this powerful machine!" Jessie said excitedly.

"Da boss spared no expense on dis one!" Meowth said as he slammed his fist onto a stripped button.

End Chapter 17  
()()()()()()()()()()()

Now, can you guess the two figures? You already know one very well, but who is the other? Trust me, you mightbe surprised when the answer comes.

Oh, and just wait, you'll soon see why it will take a miracle to win this battle.

Anyways, please review.


	18. The Ultimate Robot

Fans or no fans, I continue. Those still reading, get ready, you've never seen Team Rocket do anything like this before. (Or maybe you did, but I forgot which episode it happened.)

Here it comes. The next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 18

Meowth pushed a stripped button, and something started happening to Team Rocket's robot. First, the whole head deflated, and the Gyarados sub then, tail end down lodged itself right where the head was. The sub then split in half, and the top half bent forward and moved back, as if it had formed the new head of the robot. The Magikarp sub then split in half, just like the Gyarados sub did. It then put the tail on the left fist and the head on the right. The robot's legs then retracted back in. Two special attaching things then appeared right at the bottom. The helicopter then split right down the middle, lengthwise this time. The two halves of the helicopter then attached to the attaching things, front end first, and the legs of the helicopter then became the new feet of the robot. In short, they were able to combine all of the machines they mainly used for their capturing schemes into one gigantic robot, that was now powered up by Pikachu.

Ash and Co were shocked by the brand new creation that had appeared.

Jessie let out an evil laugh. "You were able to defeat each of our machines alone..."

"But let's see how well you do with all of them combined!" James finished for her.

"Combined wit da power of Pikachu? HA! They don't stand a chance!" Meowth said.

The robot then launched its right arm right at the group. Ash quickly threw out a pokeball.

"Ho-oh, go!" Ash said as he threw the ball. The mighty phoenix pokemon came out of the ball.

"Ah, it feels good to-" He started to say, but was hit by the robot while stretching.

"Why you...!" Ho-oh said angrily and he then launched a powerful stream of flames right at the robot.

The flames engulfed the robot, and everyone thought that got the robot. Suddenly, the robot used its massive power and absorbed the flames.

"What the-?" Ho-oh said rather shocked.

The robot then launched out the flames that it absorbed right back at Ho-oh from its right hand. The flames barely missed Ho-oh, but he did feel the power of them.

"Whoa! My flames are that powerful?" He said, rather impressed. "Never mind that!"

Raikou, Entei and Suicune then launched their most powerful elemental attacks right at the robot. Ho-oh launched another stream of flames right at the robot.

"Oh boy! Time ta see if dis thing can absorb some real power!" Meowth said.

The robot then put up its hands in front of the attacks. It then amazingly absorbed the full power of all of the attacks. Everyone was completely shocked, even Butch and Cassidy.

"Hey! Why did the boss give them something that powerful, we should be the ones controlling that thing!" Cassidy said.

"Can it sister!" Jessie said angrily. "Besides, the boss knows that we've had more experience controlling stuff like this." She said in a calmer tone.

"Yeah right!" Butch joined in with the argument. "We'd be able to control that thing with our eyes closed!"

"As if, Botch!"

"The name's Butch!" He said, being really angry about the name-calling.

James and Meowth soon join into the argument.

While they're arguing, Ash gets an idea. "Hey, I'm gonna go and free Pikachu while they're busy fighting with each other." He whispered to his friends.

"Be careful, Ash." Misty whispered to him.

Ash ran up to the robot, and started climbing it. The rockets continued arguing with eachother and Ash went unnoticed. He found a small opening on the robot and climbed inside. He found Pikachu, still unconscious, still strapped to the far wall of the inside of the robot. Luckily for him, there was a key nearby and Ash used it to unlock Pikachu from the shackles. He then carefully, making sure not to injure any part of the frail body, moved Pikachu into his hands. He saw that wires were attached to the little rat. He carefully removed the wires. He then started to make his way out of the robot, with the unconscious Pikachu and started climbing down.

That's when the robot started moving again.

"Ash, hang on!" Misty yelled in concern.

The robot moved frantically, as it was attacking the pokemon, who were attacking it. Ash was soon thrown off of the giant robot.

"Oh no, Ash!" Misty shouted in great worry.

While falling, Ash quickly took out a pokeball and threw it to the ground. "Charizard, I choose you!" He said.

The orange dragon appeared on the ground and caught Ash in his arms. Misty let out a much-appreciated sigh of relief.

"Thanks Charizard!" He said as Charizard set him down.

Ash then ran back to his friends. Brock took Pikachu as Misty attended to any wounds that Ash might have.

"You okay, Ash?" Misty asked in a soft tone.

"I'm fine Mist." He said with a bit of a laugh. "Why do you worry so much about me?"

"Um, because I'm your friend!" Misty stammered, trying to hide the real reason.

Ash just sighs. "Whatever, Misty." He said.

"Just be patient, the right moment will come." Misty thought to herself.

Suddenly, Suicune comes flying towards Ash and Co and only stopped inches away from them. Suicune has a hard time getting up.

"Looks like those attacks from earlier might've caused problems for the pokemon." Brock said.

"They need our help! Charizard, attack that robot now!" Ash commanded.

Charizard closes its fist, and launches it right into the robot. He then brings it back and winces in pain from his completely failed attack.

"Hey, where's Cassidy and Butch?" Max asked, noticing that they're not around.

Jessie and James then grab something from below and it turned out to be Cassidy and Butch, who were now unconscious. "Time ta get rid a dese two!" Meowth said. He then has the robot throw Cassidy and Butch over the horizon, disappearing from view.

"Okay, time ta show what dis thing can really do!" Meowth said and pushed a black button.

The fists of the robot suddenly launched themselves right into the pokemon; they went flying back upon impact. The fists then returned to their original position on the robot.

Team Rocket let out an evil laugh. "Say goodbye, twerps!" Meowth said.

They were about to attack, when suddenly, a black ball hit them from behind. They quickly turn around and are hit by another black ball. Three more hit them and Team Rocket's robot falls down. Ash and Co look up to see who saved them. Ash, Misty and Brock are shocked to see who their savior is.

End Chapter 18  
()()()()()()()()()()

Who is it that saved them? Just wait until the next chapter for it to be revealed. You may or may not believe it.

Anyways, please review, and I'm sorry if I hurt anyone in my last update.


	19. The Miracle?

Well, the reason for the boss wanting Ash's Pikachu will be revealed later.

Now, here it is, the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 19

Ash and Co look up at the pokemon who saved them. The pokemon was around six feet tall. It was human shaped. It had white skin with a purple belly. Its fingers were ball-like, and it had a long powerful tail. The eyes seemed to strike fear into any opponent.

The strange pokemon descended and stopped several feet from Ash and Co. Ash, Misty and Brock just smiled at the friend they hadn't seen in a long time.

"Mewtwo!" They all said and ran up to the pokemon.

"Ash, Misty, Brock. It is good to see you again." Mewtwo said.

They then heard a noise from behind Ash and Co. They turn towards the direction of the sound to see that the robot is back up.

"Sorry ta break up dis reunion, but da boss wants you twerps destroyed!" Meowth said.

Mewtwo then got in front of Ash and Co. "You want them, you'll have to go through me first!" He said.

"Why Mewtwo, long time no see!" Jessie said.

"How long has it been?" James asked. "Since the time we helped stop our boss from capturing you?"

"The boss has been expecting you."

"He... he remembers me?" Mewtwo asked, shocked, since he erased the memory of their boss.

"Yes! Something reminded him of you!" James said.

"What could've brought his memory back?" Mewtwo thought to himself.

"You want to see our boss right? Beat us, and you'll be able to see him."

"I'll do more than beat you, I'll pulverize you!"

"Hmm, strong words." Jessie said with a smirk.

The giant robot then grew massive wings and flew up into the air. Mewtwo followed. Charizard and Ho-oh followed as well. Once the robot stopped in midair, Mewtwo stopped in front of it and stared evilly at it. Ho-oh and Charizard hovered themselves right beside Mewtwo, ready to battle.

"Looks like your friends have come to help." Jessie said when she saw the other pokemon.

Charizard started by firing a stream of flames right at the robot. Ho-oh followed with the same move. Mewtwo then launched a black ball right at the robot. The attacks collided with the robot causing an explosion.

"Too easy!" Mewtwo said.

The smoke cleared and the robot was still there. The attacks seemed to cause no damage to it. Mewtwo was shocked.

"Ha! Not even your powers can stop us!" Meowth said.

"Oh yeah?" Mewtwo said.

He then concentrated his power on the robot. He moved his hand, but the robot didn't move at all.

"What?"

Team Rocket laughed evilly.

"Our robot is made with a special coating that holds the same capabilities as dark types." Jessie explained.

"So basically, we aren't effected by psychic powers!" Meowth said.

Misty just growled. "There's got to be a way to win!" Suddenly, Misty remembered something.

Enter Flashback

"Gyarados! Go behind it and use Hyper Beam!" She yelled.

While the robot was busy trying to overcome Snorlax, Gyarados got behind the robot and launched a yellow beam at it.

"Not dis time!" Meowth said.

The giant robot then threw Snorlax right in the way of the Hyper Beam, completely blocking the attack from hitting it. The resulting collision knocked out both Gyarados and Snorlax.

End Flashback

"That's it! The weakness is in the back!" Misty thought to herself. She then turned to Ash. "Ash, I think I know how to stop Team Rocket!" She said.

"How?" Ash asked.

"Tell Charizard to attack the back of the robot!"

Ash understood what Misty was saying. "Charizard, get behind the robot and use Flamethrower!" He commanded.

As ordered, Charizard quickly got behind the robot and launched a stream of flames right at it. The robot was phased a little, but hardly had any damage done to it.

"Nice try, twerps!" Meowth said.

Suddenly, the wings fell off of the robot.

"Uh-oh!"

The robot then fell to the ground.

"Meowth! Why did the wings fall off so easily? I thought the boss paid for everything!" Jessie said angrily.

"I guess he couldn't find any strong wings." Meowth answered

"Okay, here we go! Snorlax, Meganium, I choose you!" Ash said as he threw out two pokeballs.

Snorlax and a long necked dinosaur with flower petals around her neck came out.

"Charizard, Snorlax, Meganium, hold that robot down, now!" Ash commanded.

Charizard and Snorlax both grabbed onto the robot, and tried their best to keep it from moving. Meganium then had two vines come out, and started pulling down on the robots arms.

"Meowth, crank it up to full strength!" Jessie said.

"Aye, aye!" Meowth said as he turned a black dial.

The robot then made all of the pokemon that were holding it down go flying. Ash and Co were shocked.

"Guess I'll have to help! Onix, I choose you!" Brock said as he threw out a pokeball. A huge snake that was made out of rocks appeared out of the pokeball.

"Right! Go Gyarados!" Misty commanded as she threw out a pokeball. Gyarados roared as it came out.

"Hold down the robot now!" Ash, Misty and Brock shouted at the same time.

Once again, Charizard, Snorlax and Meganium held down the robot like they did before. Onix and Gyarados wrapped themselves around the robot, holding it down with their weight as best they could. Only one place was now visible in the back of the robot, the midsection. Mewtwo knew what Ash was planning, and got into position behind the robot.

"Now everyone, give your power to Mewtwo!" Ash said.

Upon command, Charizard fired a stream of orange flames. Snorlax and Gyarados fired a yellowish beam, and Meganium fired a greenish beam. The other pokemon that were around decided to help. Ho-oh and Entei fired a stream of red flames. Suicune launched a blue beam, and Raikou launched a stream of lightning. All of the attacks went to Mewtwo. Mewtwo then charged all of the attacks into a ball. Using his own power of purplish energy, Mewtwo made a rainbow colored ball from the attacks.

"This will end it!" Mewtwo said, he then charged right at the robot, with the one power that might defeat the robot forever in his hand.

End Chapter 19  
()()()()()()()()()()()

Well? Did you expect it to be Mewtwo who came forth? Oh, and there's a reason Mewtwo is present. More than just being around to battle the robot. He holds a much bigger role than expected.

Anyways, please review.


	20. The Robot Defeated! The Final Enemy Arr...

Lord Destroyer: If you go back one or two chapters, you will see that Ash saved Pikachu while Jessie & James were arguing with Butch & Cassidy.

Well, here's the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 20

Mewtwo charged right at the robot with the rainbow colored ball in his hand. As Mewtwo was nearing the robot, the pokemon quickly let go of the robot at the last second. Mewtwo shot the rainbow colored ball right into the back of the midsection of the robot.

After the ball hit, the robot started to shake violently.

"Uh-oh!" Team Rocket said.

The robot then exploded, and Team Rocket went flying over the horizon.

"I can't believe they beat us!" Jessie said.

"We even succeeded for once!" James said in a whiney tone.

"And den our dream went up in smoke!" Meowth said.

"Wobbuffett!" Wobbuffett said as it came out of its ball, agreeing with them.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie, James and Meowth said together.

"Wobbuffett!" Wobbuffett said as they disappeared from anyone's view.

Team Rocket then crash-landed right in front of a police station. A familiar female cop with blue hair came out. She was just getting off duty when she saw the two humans and the two pokemon in front of her. She then cuffs them and puts them into a jail cell.

Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffett all grab onto the bars.

"Looks like Team Rocket's locked up again!" Jessie, James and Meowth said.

"Wobbuffett!"

Back at the remains of the robot, Mewtwo was talking to his old friends.

"Mewtwo! We haven't seen you in a long time!" Ash said, greeting his old friend.

"It is good to see you again too." Mewtwo said.

"Hmm." Max said as he fished out a small red machine, a Pokedex, that he got when he started his pokemon journey. "Mewtwo..."

"Pokemon unknown! No available data!" The Pokedex said.

"Huh?" Max asked confused. "How can that be? This thing has the latest update to newly discovered pokemon.

"Only a very rare amount of humans know about me." Mewtwo told the confused Max.

"We met Mewtwo long ago. Back during the Johto League." Ash said.

"Yes!" Mewtwo said. Mewtwo knew that they really met back in the Kanto Region, but he had erased Ash's memory from that moment. He thought it was best that Ash didn't remember that horrible experience.

"I would share my story with you, but I'm not really here to make acquaintances with old friends." Mewtwo said to their disappointment. "I'm here because I am searching for someone."

"Who are you looking for, Mewtwo?" Misty asked.

"It's someone I love greatly."

As soon as he said that, a noise was heard. They look over in the direction of the noise to see someone rising up from the ground. It was a woman with brown hair. She was strapped to some cuffs on a small wall. The cuffs released her. Max immediately recognized who it was.

"May!" He said as he ran up to her.

May stirred a little and looked up at her brother. "Max!" She said. They embraced eachother in a hug. They soon broke the hug.

"May, what happened? Last I heard, you were getting married to Drew!" Max asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

May was sobbing. "Drew is… he's…" May was having a hard time saying what she wanted to say.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from behind May. They looked up to see a man rising from the ground. May looked at the man. It was the same shadowy figure she saw before. The man had now come into full view. He was probably close to forty years old, yet he still had brown hair with no gray present. He wore an orange tuxedo and brown pants. His eyes showed nothing but his own evil desires in them. Mewtwo, Ash, Misty and Brock all recognized him.

The man greeted them with an evil laugh. "What she is trying to say, is that he is in critical condition. I was the one who put him there! He simply got in the way!" He said.

"Giovonni, you sick creep!" May shouted at him. "How dare you do that to my Drew! Now that I'm free, I'll make sure you pay for that!"

"What did I do? Hurt the one you love?"

May just gave him a growl.

"That's it, isn't it! However, is that the real reason why you are engaged to him? Or was it what he did to you?"

May looked away from Giovonni sorrowfully. Everyone else gave a curious look.

"Let me explain it in a simple way. Look at her, doesn't she appear to be a tiny bit round at the belly?"

Ash, Misty, Max and Brock all look at her and they do see that her belly is a bit wider than when they all last saw her.

"May, are you...?" Misty wanted to ask something, but she was afraid to finish.

May knew what she was asking and gave her a nod.

"That's the real reason why, isn't it?"

"For your information," May said in a sorrowful, yet angry, tone. "That happened after I accepted his proposal!"

"Well then, looks like I shot the one you love, huh?"

May just growled at him.

Suddenly, Mewtwo heard something. "My love, help me!" A mysterious voice said. He looked around, and couldn't find who was speaking to him.

"Did you guys hear anything?" Mewtwo asked.

"No, I didn't." Ash said.

"Not me." Misty said.

Giovonni let out an evil snicker. "I think I know who's talking to you." He said. He then took out a black ball and showed it to the group. "And she's right in here!"

Everyone gasped when they saw the Dark Ball.

"Mew, time to fight!" Giovonni said as he threw out the ball.

In a flash of dark light, the pokemon known as Mew appeared before the group. She had a cat-like body, with a tail as long as her height. She was also pink skinned. However, they soon saw that her eyes were like the other dark pokemon they encountered.

"What have you done to her?" Mewtwo asked in an extremely angry tone, clenching his fist.

"She is now under the spell of the Dark Ball! She is one hundred percent loyal to me!" Giovonni told him.

"You'll pay for that!"

Suddenly, a voice entered Max's mind. "Max! Can you hear me? Please, help me!" The voice said.

"That voice... it sounded... familiar." Max said out loud.

"What voice?" Ash asked.

"What are you talking about, Max?" Misty asked.

Giovonni let out another evil snicker. "Looks like someone else wants to join the party." He said. He then pushed a button on a ring that he was wearing.

A steel wall appeared from the ground. Attached to it was the star shaped pokemon that May saw earlier. He was about Pikachu's height. The pokemon's skin was a shade of dark white. He had yellow hair in a style that gave its body a star shape look. Two ponytails came from the side of his hair and stopped at the shoulder. He also had two ponytails that were twice the length of his body. He also had three small blue strips attached to the end points of his hair.

Ash, Brock and Max were all shocked at who had appeared.

"It can't be..." Ash started to say.

"Jirachi?" Max asked, not believing who he saw.

Jirachi looked up at Max. "Max... please... help me!" He said in a begging tone.

End Chapter 20  
()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, did you expect Jirachi?

Did you expect a Mew and Mewtwo ship?

Next chapter, find out how he did it. Will likely update tomorrow.

Until then, review please.


	21. How did he do it? Part 1

Lord Destroyer: You don't know Jirachi? Okay, let me explain.

Jirachi is known as the Wish Pokemon. Simply, it can grant wishes. To do so, you have to use one of the wish tags that are connected to it and write your wish on it. Now, Jirachi only appears for seven days once every 1000 years. So you have to be born at the right time to see one.

How does Max know Jirachi? Jirachi appeared in the sixth movie, Jirachi: Wish Maker. We find out that Jirachi's appearance is connected to that of a comet, that orbits the earth once every one thousand years and is visible in the night sky for seven days. We also get to see Max and Jirachi become very close to eachother. They become friends almost immediately. Jirachi really needed a friend in his rather sad life.

Why is his life so sad? Think about it! Jirachi only appears once every one thousand years, and around for seven days. Within those seven days, he probably makes a friend or two. Now, what happens to his friends after 1000 years? Dead from old age. (With the exception of a legendary or Ninetales.) Pretty sad if you ask me.

Sadly, the movie didn't make Jirachi real like that. They failed to get that one important charcteristic of Jirachi in. I was kinda upset when I took a good look at it like that.

So yes, Jirachi is OOC in this, but that's the basic idea. I need him to be OOC, to show the true side of him.

The movie can actually expalin it better than I can to be honest.

Now, here's the next chapter. Where it explains how Giovonni got Jirachi.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 21

"How? How can this be?" Max asked himself in thought. He knew that thanks to the life Jirachi lives, he wouldn't awake for about another one thousand years. He knew that only a few years had passed since he last saw Jirachi when he was eight years old, and so it was way too soon for Jirachi to return again.

Giovonni let out an evil laugh. "I bet you're wondering, how I got him? It's a rather interesting story, well interesting to me at least, and if I were you, I wouldn't make any attempts to stop me from telling it." Giovonni said.

Everyone stayed still. The back of their minds was curious as to how he pulled it off. Mewtwo, however, wanted to know how he caught the one he loved, Mew. He stared at Mew, who had a seeming of blankness in her eyes. The eyes told one thing, she didn't seem to know Mewtwo at all, which was the power of the Dark Ball. The pokemon consumed by the evil would soon forget everything. For Mew, time was of the essence. They had to hurry if the wanted to save Mew. However, Mewtwo saw that she was ready to attack anyone if her master desired it.

"Fine! Tell us!" Mewtwo said in a rather regretful tone.

"Wait, I have an idea." Giovonni said, he then turned his head towards Jirachi. "Jirachi!"

"Yes, master?" Jirachi asked.

"Use your psychic powers to show everyone what I am telling them!" Giovonni ordered.

"As the wish that I granted you commands me to, I will do so." Jirachi was then surrounded by a blue aura. Suddenly everyone's mind went blank, and they saw images enter their minds.

Enter Giovonni's Point of View

It all started when I had ordered my agents to bring Jessie and James to me. I was completely tired of their constant failures, and was going to fire them. Of course, anyone who I fire has to pay the ultimate price, as I can't allow anyone to tell the officers about the whereabouts of my organization.

Soon, they were brought to my office, and my agents surrounded them with guns, ready to do them in. I stepped into the circle to give them one last chance, like I do all the ones I fire. Sadly, most of them never pleased me in the end.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't fire you right now, and do away with your lives?" I asked them.

I could see the fear in them, just like all the others. I could see that they were trying to come up with some way of avoiding the bullets that would quickly end their lives. It was James who came up with a solution. Which was lucky, as any longer, I would've done away with them.

"We... we know... the lo... location of a one of... one of a kind Poke... Pokemon!" James stammered to me.

This intrigued me. "Where?" I asked.

"In the Houen Region! A place called... Florenia!"

"Really? What may I ask is this rare pokemon?"

"Jir... Jirachi!" He said with the greatest fear in his eyes.

"Jirachi you say?"

I had known about the pokemon known as Jirachi, by a special journal that appeared to be over three thousand years old, that I had once found. I thought that it was just a ridiculous myth, but if this pokemon that could grant any wish you desire actually does exist, then maybe I finally found what I needed to achieve my goals of world domination. I then turned to the fools.

"Come with me!" I told them, and they followed, probably relieved that I wasn't going to fire them.

We soon came to the study room and I had them sit down. I then went to the shelves and pick out a certain paperback book. It was the very journal that I had found some time ago. I then walked up to them and sat down myself.

"So you know the whereabouts of Jirachi, right?" I asked them as I carefully opened the old journal.

They nodded to me.

"You probably are aware of the two things that are required to bring forth Jirachi, right?"

"Sir, we only know that the Millenium Comet must be in the sky." Jessie said.

"Well, actually, according to this old journal, what is really required, is not the comet itself, but the very power that the comet emits. It also says, that a friend must be present."

They suddenly brightened up when they heard the last part.

"We know just the location of one of Jirachi's friends!" James told me.

"Who and where?" I ask them.

"May Maple, from the Houen Region."

"You mean the undefeated Coordinator Champion, May?" I asked them, as I once heard of her.

"Yes!"

"I will accompany you in this mission. However, if you fail, you will never see the light of day again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh, perfectly clear boss!" Jessie said.

I then pick up my cell phone and push a button. "Domino!"

"Yes, sir?" Said a female voice on the other end.

"Bring me my chopper at once. I have a little something to take care of in the Houen Region."

"Right away, sir. It will be done."

I then hang up the phone.

We are soon on top of a building, when our black helicopter arrives. When the door opens, we see a young woman with long blonde hair. She is in a black uniform and holds a black tulip in her hand as her trademark.

"Giovonni, sir. We are ready to go." The mysterious woman said.

"Excellent, Domino. Is my special device on board?" I ask her.

"Yes sir. It's ready."

"Excellent."

"Uh, sir." James said to me. "What is the special device you have on board."

"It is the very thing we need, to add the final thing in capturing Jirachi!" I answer him.

We then took off to the Houen Region. We soon arrive at the location where May is, Petalburg City. I then have my agents scour the area. One of my agents soon spots her and tells me where she is. Jessie, James, Meowth and me soon arrive at that location. Before we attack, we listen into a private conversation she is having with a boy with green hair.

"Are you sure what the doctor said is true, May?" The green haired boy asked.

"Yes Drew, it's true. I am pregnant." May said in a rather sad tone.

Drew sits down and puts his hands on his forehead.

"I can't believe this happened. We only did it once, how were we supposed to know that this would happen?"

"I'm as shocked as you are, Drew, but deep down, I want to have the baby."

"But why? Can't you just get an abortion? I'm not ready to be a dad."

"I've already talked to my mom and dad about it. They weren't too happy. They told that, unless there is a medical reason, that it would be wrong to have an abortion. They also told me that I should handle it like a responsible adult."

"May, your only seventeen. Eighteen by next month."

"I understand that Drew, but please, promise me that you will be the father of this child. Please Drew, promise me."

Drew just let out a defeated sigh. "I love you too much to let anything get in the way. So yes, I promise."

May and Drew are about to close in for a kiss, when I enter the scene.

I laugh evilly at them. "Just who I was looking for." I said.

"Who are you? " May asked angrily. Probably upset that I ruined the moment.

Jessie, James and Meowth answered for them.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie said.

"And make it double." James said.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples in every nation."

"Great! It's Team Rocket!" May interrupted, which made Jessie, James and Meowth face fault.

"How dare you interrupt the sacred motto!" Jessie yelled furiously at them.

"After nearly getting killed by our own boss, the least you can do is let us finish!" James said.

"Yea right! I've heard that motto so many times, I don't even care anymore!" May said.

"That's it, twerp! You're dead!" Jessie threatened.

Jessie then started running towards her. I then got in the way. "Allow me." I said. I then took out my gun and pointed it at May. She just quivered in fear when I pointed the gun at her.

"Now, come with me girl. I need you for something." I told her.

Drew then got in front of May. "To get her, you'll have to go through me first!" He said.

"Very well."

I pull the trigger, and a shot is heard. Upon feeling the bullet hit his chest, he falls to the ground, life slowly escaping him.

"Drew!" May yelled as she went towards Drew. I then grab her by the arm, stopping her from going anywhere.

"You're coming with me!" I said to her. She tried to refuse, but I put a handkerchief soaked with knockout drugs onto her mouth to put her out. I then dragged her to the helicopter.

As the helicopter ascended, I looked out the window to see that the boy I shot was getting up. At least I had wounded him enough to get what I wanted.

End Chapter 21  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay, that's part 1. I will soon post part two.

In the meantime, please review.


	22. How did he do it? Part 2

Lord Destroyer: Something else I forgot to tell you. The Mew in the movie and the one in this fic are not the same ones. So the one that Mewtwo met long ago is still out there. Yet this one that he is with is not the same at all.

And indeed, Giovonni is quite evil in this fic. You wouldn't believe what he does in later chapters.

Now, here's the next chapter. The second part of how he got Jirachi.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 22

We soon arrived at our next destination, Florenia, the home of Jirachi. As soon as we landed, May woke up, which was perfect, as I needed her to lead us to Jirachi.

"What the-? Where am I?" May asked when she realized she wasn't near Drew.

I chuckle as I go up to her. "You're in Florenia, the home of Jirachi." I told her.

"That's why you kidnapped me? You want Jirachi?"

"Yes! You hold the power to release him! You were a friend of his, weren't you?"

"But, I barely knew Jirachi."

"You were still his friend, weren't you?"

May just looked away from me. She couldn't see any way out.

"Now," I said as I pointed my gun at her. "Lead me to Jirachi!"

May didn't hesitate and led the way to where we would find the pokemon we were looking for. We went through the place and saw many different pokemon. They took no heed to us, as if they had all seen humans before. We soon arrived at a cave, where an Absol greeted us. He growled at us, as if ready to attack if we entered the cave.

"Domino, take care of this pest!" I said.

"Yes, sir!" The blonde girl said. She then threw a black tulip right at the Absol. It stopped right in front of the Absol. The tulip then emitted a stream of electricity, which paralyzed the Absol.

"Put that in a cage, just in case it wakes up!" I ordered one of my agents, who did so.

May then walked on a trail right next to the cave. We then followed her down the trail. We soon came to a small clearing in the middle of the forest. That's where she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked her.

"Jirachi is right here!" She answered me. I gave her a confused look. "Jirachi is buried right where I'm standing!"

I then walk up to where she is. It seemed to be marked by a pile of small rocks.

"Jessie, James, Meowth!" I called them.

"Yes boss?" James asked.

"Start digging right here!" I ordered them. They then get to work on digging up where Jirachi is.

It took a while, but a few hours later, we heard them hit something hard.

"Hmm! I think I found something." James said.

James then removed the dirt from what he hit.

"I found it!" James said as he pulled out the purple crystal.

"Excellent!" I said as I took the crystal from him.

May tried to run away at that point, but my agents surrounded her with their guns to ensure that she wouldn't get away.

"Nice try." I told her. I then look at the crystal and grin evilly. "With this, we only need one last thing to get Jirachi." I then turn to my agents. "Now, back to the chopper. I have something there that I left behind that I need."

"Right, boss!" They all said at the same time.

We started walking when James said something. "Uh, sir?" He asked.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Um, what do we do about him?" James pointed to the Absol, who was now trying to get out of the cage we put him into.

"Make him an example of what happens when one defies me."

What did we do to that Absol? We beat him and left him for dead!

"Wait a minute! I remember getting an Absol that was beaten when I was near Florenia once. Could it be?" Max thought as he received these images.

After taking care of that Absol, we went back to my chopper. My agents then got out the special device that was on board. It appeared to be some sort of giant laser cannon.

"What is that?" James asked. Jessie and Meowth wondered the same thing.

"This, my agents, is the final key I need to unleash Jirachi!" I told them. "A few years back, I knew that the Millennium Comet would be in the sky. I had decided to take time to harness the power that it holds and use it on a pokemon. My science experts worked around the clock, by the fifth day of the comet, everything was ready. We were taking energy from that comet until it had left. Using the power on pokemon however proved to be fatal as many ended up paying the ultimate price. Others could barely handle the power and soon went out of control upon receiving it. I now plan to use it to unleash Jirachi."

"Uh, sir?" James asked. I turn to look at him. "Wouldn't it be easier just to take a sledgehammer and break the crystal?"

"You fool!" I yell at him. "Doing that would kill Jirachi! According to this journal, Jirachi told him that doing so would kill him! It is like his heart. You destroy the heart, you destroy the life."

"Sorry, sir! Didn't know!" James said, probably afraid that I was going to hurt him.

"Now, get everything set up!" I told my agents.

"Yes sir!" They said.

They then put the laser cannon like device into position. They then set up several mirrors and so that the energy that we would fire would shoot up into the sky. Once everything was ready, I put the crystal into position. I then had my agents hold May close to the crystal. She was struggling to break free, but my two strongest agents were the ones holding her, so it was pointless.

"Fire it now!" I ordered.

From the laser cannon weapon came a bright blue beam. It bounced off several mirrors and went flying into space. Soon, the purple crystal rose from the ground and floated in midair. I smiled evilly.

"It's working!" I said.

The crystal soon started to glow a brighter shade than its original color. The light from the crystal soon blinded me. I covered my eyes, but kept my view on it as best as I could. Soon, the crystal stopped its blinding glow, and in its place was the very pokemon that I wanted to unleash. Jirachi had been awakened. Jirachi opened his eyes.

"Huh? What the-?" Jirachi looked up in the sky and was shocked when he saw the bright blue beam. "That's not the Millennium Comet!"

I chuckle at the pokemon. "No, but it is the very energy that the comet holds." I told him.

"You tricked me? Oh! You'll pay for that!" He yelled at me.

I then snapped my fingers and my agents surrounded Jirachi with bazookas. They then fired nets from them. The nets electrocuted Jirachi and he soon fell to the ground. I then approach the pokemon.

"Now there's only one thing left to do to make you mine!" I said.

I then bent down to the pokemon and pulled off one of the blue strips attached to him.

"No!" He begged in his weakened state.

I then took out a pen and wrote on the blue strip,

_I wish for Jirachi to be mine, and to follow my commands until the day I die._

I then gave it to Jirachi. "Grant me the wish!" I commanded him.

"I can only grant the wish if I am out of this net." He told me.

I nodded and then, my agents let him loose from the nets, but were ready with guns in case it was a trick.

"As the great Ho-oh commands me to, I grant your wish."

We were then both surrounded by a blue aura. Soon, it disappeared as if nothing had happened, which I expected.

"The wish has been granted. I am now yours to command until the day you die." He told me.

I then let out an evil laugh. "At last! Jirachi is mine!" I continue to laugh evilly.

End Giovonni's point of view.

The images then stopped appearing in everyone's mind.

"And that's how I did it!" Giovonni said.

"I can't believe a human would do something like this!" Ho-oh shouted.

"Believe it! I would ask Jirachi to kill you. However, he is forbidden to kill any human. So I have to do things myself."

Everyone who was on Ash's side gasped.

"I even enjoy it more when my enemies die by the hand of a pokemon! Mew, attack!" Giovonni commanded.

End Chapter 22  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

And that's how he did it! If you watch Jirachi: Wish Maker, you'll see how it all makes sense.

Next chapter... We explore Jirachi's past, and find out how he ended up with such a life.

For now, please Review.


	23. Jirachi's Past! Part 1

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE TO READ!

The next four chapters are fillers. They hold some importance, but not much in the end. The first two are of Jirachi's past. His origin, and the reason he got such a cursed life.

I warn you now, this chapter holds violence. As well as a bit of rape. However, the rape and violence is very small in the end, so it's nothing to be too worried about.

Now, with the warnings out of the way, here's the newest chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 23

As the battle began, Jirachi looked up into the sky. The sky was now black, with stars and a moon, indicating that it was indeed night. As Jirachi stared at the night sky, memories of a past he wished he could forget filled his mind.

Enter Jirachi's Point of View

I open my eyes for the very first time, for the one that the ancient Mew put in charge of creation, the mighty Ho-oh, has just created me. I do not have the special wish tags present, for I have not gained the punishment yet. Every pokemon is created to have a purpose. I was chosen as one of the few to hold the power to shape the universe. For at the time, stars were not present. Planets were not present. There was nothing more than blackness among the area.

I do as I am commanded to, and create several galaxies with my vast newfound power. The many stars form among the area, some with planets around them. I had however decided to leave fragments of leftover space rock, as I was told that there was a cycle of life and death among the planets. Some were meant to meet an end soon. Having no chance of ever having live present on them. I could've cared less.

You see, despite the fact that I was born to be good, I was born with an evil mind, one that overwhelmed my good heart. I was the one put in charge of creating the universe, yet I could care less about it. I had plans of my own, ones that involved me ruling. The plans started with seeing the one in charge of it all, the great Mew. You see, I had plans to get rid of her immortality.

I had not yet introduced myself to Mew. It was proper for all newly created pokemon, that were in charge of something great, to do so. Being immortal at the time myself, I was able to enter the hot star that she inhabited. I soon came to her. I couldn't believe what I saw. I must admit, for someone who created the great Ho-oh, she did look quite beautiful. I had expected whoever did to be quite ugly. I clear my throat to get her attention.

"Huh?" Mew turned around towards me. "Oh! I haven't seen you before. You must be Ho-oh's latest creation. I am Mew, goddess of all pokemon. You would be?"

"Ho-oh calls me Jirachi." I answer her. I couldn't help but be hypnotized by her beauty.

"Jirachi... I have a feeling I'll really get to know that name."

"Ho-oh put me in charge of creating the universe, which I finished."

"Good! It needs to be finished for the next part of my ultimate plan."

"Which would be?"

"Why, creating mortal life. I want all pokemon to experience not only birth, but death as well. I want them to be able to reproduce, but in order for that to happen, their immortality must be given up. For you see, no immortal being can reproduce, they can only create. In fact, I plan to give up my immortality soon. I just need to find a potential mate first." She explained to me.

She then turned around, and started getting back to something. Probably something important, though I wasn't sure what it was. I then float to her and so that I was right behind her. I then grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around and so that she could look me straight in the eye.

"I have a feeling that 'potential mate' already found you." I said.

I then pulled her in closer to me. She gave a gasp of fear at the sudden movement. I then pressed my lips firmly against hers. She started to struggle at first, but the feel of the kiss was so intoxicating to her, that she gave in and returned the kiss. We continued doing the thing for what would be considered hours, if such a thing existed at the time. Back then, only seconds existed. We broke the kiss after such a long time. I then smiled at her. She smiled back at me. Even though what I did was wrong, it felt so right. It was as if I was meant to be her potential mate. I then started to leave. Before I left the star, I turned around to her.

"Keep what we did in here." I said putting my hand where my heart would be. Mew did the same as I left.

I was soon found out by Ho-oh, and he wasn't too happy when Mew told him.

"Jirachi!" Ho-oh said to me in an angry voice. "You went and raped Mew! Now, thanks to you, she has lost her immortality! She's soon going to have one of her own!"

I smiled evilly. My plan to get rid of her immortality had worked. I saw Mew there right next to Ho-oh, looking rather ashamed of herself.

"Jirachi! I hereby banish you to the planet that not only a number of pokemon, but also by what will be called humans inhabit will one day! You are also stripped of your immortality! You will live out the rest of your days at the human world." Ho-oh told me.

His word was law around here. I was banished to what was now called "Earth." I was the first living thing there, yet as I looked at the barren wasteland that the earth now was; I wondered how life could exist in such a harsh place.

I soon got my answer as I saw life bloom within a short amount of time. It was as if some miracle was working to make this planet possible to have life.

Even though it looked like a peaceful place, I soon saw that the peace was short lived. The two titans that were put in charge of shaping the earth with land and water were at war of who should get full control of the planet. Kyorge, the titan of the sea, who looked like a giant whale, and Groudon, the titan of the land, who looked like a giant dinosaur like creature. They were battling like mad for full control.

I couldn't help but enjoy the battle that was taking place. I wondered which one I would have to take down after it was nearly beaten to death while trying to kill the other one. I was going to attack whoever won, when they would be zapped of their energy.

Kyorge bit Groudon on the arm. Groudon winced in pain. I saw blood come rushing out of the land titan's body. Groudon then swiped his arm across one of sea titan's fins. The whale screamed in pain as the claws dug deeply into his skin, making blood quickly rush out. You see, the marks on them were not present at the time. They are the result of the Great War that once took place here. Soon, many marks were present on the pokemon. Each was about to do the other in. I knew one would soon die, and I could easily kill the other.

Suddenly, the sky darkened, and thunder came from it. At the time I didn't know what this meant. Suddenly, I saw it. It was the titan of the sky. A giant green serpent dragon had appeared. The being was known as Rayquaza. The giant dragon then attacked the two. They had both fallen, but neither was dead. Suddenly, Rayquaza used his powers and banished the beings into two orbs. The dragon then took them into its mouth and carried them off into the distance. I guess Rayquaza wanted to make sure that no one would release them again.

I had lost my chance to rule because of that dragon. I vowed to myself that I would one-day rule over all pokemon. I just needed to find a way to do it. Yet, as the years passed, I could not find a way to rule. However, I soon found the way that I would rule.

A new pokemon had appeared on earth. It was only a few years since I was created, yet it had felt like an eternity. A green pixie was floating before me. I was curious as to what this new creature could be, and what its purpose was.

I float up to the new creature. "Who are you?" I ask the new creature.

"My name is Celebi." The creature answered. "Who are you?"

"I am called Jirachi."

"Ah! The banished one."

"Uh, yes! What is your purpose? Why has the great Ho-oh created you?"

"As you recall, the Great War had destroyed the very food that was created to support life. Mew would recreate it. Unfortunately, a few minutes after the Great War had ended, Mew had her first born. She was then stripped completely of recreating that very food here. Ho-oh has created me in order to do that task."

"But after you do that, you won't have a purpose, will you?"

"Actually, after I am done, I will be given the capability to travel through time. I will be given the chance to correct anything gone wrong throughout time, as long as I am capable of doing so. As powerful as I may be, I can't correct everything."

This intrigued me. If this being was going to be given the power to go through time, then I figured that I could use him to travel back in time and make sure that I rule in the end.

Celebi was soon done with his task. He was then granted the power of time travel. He had used up alot of energy creating the new food that would now support life. I saw this as my chance. I then attacked him from behind with a black ball. The attack easily hit. He then went flying and hit a tree. He then fell to the ground.

The impact had knocked off a tiny branch. It had many thorns on it. It was the perfect thing I needed to threaten him with. As Celebi started getting up, I pointed the thorny branch at him. He looked at it with fear in his eyes.

"Now, as your first task with your new time travel powers, I command you to use them to send me back in time, or should I just do away with your life?" I ask him.

"Why would you do this?"

"Didn't you get the info? I'm the banished one. I hold plans to rule all pokemon, and your time traveling capabilities are just what I need to make it possible." I then move the sharp stick and so that it's about to pierce him in the heart. "Now! Use your powers to send me back in time or perish!"

I see the pixie look at the sharp stick that I hold in great fear. He then looks me straight in the eye.

"I will not allow you to use my powers to fulfill your evil desires!" He said to me.

There was a certain word he said that confused me, as I was unfamiliar with it.

"Evil? What is this 'evil' you speak of?" I ask him.

"A term used for everything that is wrong!"

"Well then, if that's what evil means, then there is something that I would consider 'evil,' and that would be banishing me here and forcing me to live a long life and so that I hold nothing but misery in me. Also, if that's the case, you have also done evil. Since you did the duty of those who banished me!" I then raise the sharp stick up into the air as high as I can. "Now perish evil one!"

End Chapter 23  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

If you thought that was violent. Just wait! You haven't seen anything yet.

Now, I'm gonna be making fun of a certain movie, which I really hated in the end, in the next chapter. Sure, it was a good movie, but it was way too violent for my taste.

Anyways, for now, please review. (Also, I know some of you have a different view of Jirachi now.)


	24. Jirachi's Past! Part 2

Okay, PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!

This one chapter is the most violent of all. Be warned, the violence is quite heavy.

In fact, the first scene is based on a movie that was probably the most violent movie ever made.

Anotherscene is based on a best-selling book.

I hope you can guess what they come from.

Now, you've been warned. Here it comes!  
()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 24

I strike Celebi with the sharp stick across the cheek. Celebi winces in pain as a mark is shown across his cheek. I then bring the stick across the other cheek, forming another mark. I then strike him in a downward-right motion, making him flip over as blood starts flowing from his face. While he struggles to get up, I strike him again. A mark has appeared on his back. I strike him again across the back, another mark. I do so again, another mark, this time blood spewing out.

I continue to strike his back. As I do, more blood comes out with every hit. A hit, more blood. Another hit, even more blood. At one point, the blood splatters across my face, as if an attempt to blind me. I wipe it off and smile evilly as I enjoy the feel of the blood splatter across my face. I continue to hit him.

After about fifty hits, I attack him in a downward left motion, forcing him onto his back. I then put the stick right up to his chest and stop myself right in front of him.

"Now, are you going to use your powers to help me or not?" I asked him.

He weakly opened his eyes and struggled to speak. "I would rather die then help you." He said.

"Maybe a few more whacks will change your mind!"

I then hit him hard with the sharp stick across the chest. I then hit him across the stomach and blood starts spewing out. I hit him again. Even more blood. After ten hits, I stop myself.

"Give in yet?" I ask him

"Just kill me now and end my suffering if that's what you want. You will never get the power!" Celebi told me.

"I'm having too much fun seeing you perish!"

I hit him with the stick. It gets stuck in his stomach this time. With all my might, I yank the stick in the direction I hit him. I hear him scream in great agony from the hit. I then continue to hit him as more blood splatters on my body. After one hundred hits, he is now nothing more than a barely breathing bleeding corpse. I knew one more hit would kill him. I raise my stick high into the air.

"Last chance!" I said.

"Just kill me!" He said.

I'm about to deliver the final blow, when suddenly I hear a loud noise from behind me. I turn around to see flames surrounding a familiar creature. It was none other than Ho-oh. He must've come to stop me from killing Celebi.

"Jirachi! You nearly killed Celebi!" Ho-oh said angrily.

I just gave him the silent treatment as if not caring, which I didn't. All I wanted was for him to use his power for my desires, and he refused to do so. He was now paying the price for defying me.

"First you go and rape Mew, thus destroying her immortality. Now you go and attack Celebi in a murderous way to get him to use his power?"

I could tell that Ho-oh had had it with me. I believed that he would kill me.

"Normally, I would do away with you permanently. However, Mew informed me that you actually turned out to be the chosen mate for her. So those charges are dropped. However, you can't be forgiven for what you just did. I hereby banish you into a cursed life. In fact, it will indeed be worse than death."

I did not understand. I wondered what could be worse than death? Suddenly, I couldn't even move at all. I drop the sharp stick, it barely missing the nearly dead Celebi. Hard purple stuff then start to surround me.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Jirachi! I hereby banish you to be confined until a certain time. At which time you will be ordered to serve that who freed you, for only ones who are pure of heart can free you. You will be given seven days to complete such a task. If you fail, you will be permanently confined; never to be free again. My word is law!" Ho-oh told me.

The purple casing continues to surround me, as it does, the blue wish tags appear at the ends of my hair. I am soon consumed by the purple casing, confined from anything in the outside world.

"No! Please! Let me out!" I begged while pounding my fists against the new thing I was in.

Suddenly my eyes start to grow heavy. I soon give into the sleep as my mind drifts into the darkness that is before me.

I eventually awaken. As I do, I look around to find that it is night. I see a strange creature in front of me. Maybe another pokemon that was created while I was asleep, which I wasn't too sure how long it was. I was curious to know what the new species was. This creature is strange to me. I could however, after close examination, tell that it was not a pokemon at all. We pokemon can tell if it is a pokemon just by smell. This creature didn't have that kind of smell on it. I then remembered that Ho-oh had banished me to a place where, not only pokemon, but also what's called humans would live. After that, I had found this to be a human.

"Hi, I'm Adam. Who are you?" The human asked me.

"My name is Jirachi." I answered.

Adam was light skinned, with brown hair. I could say that he was probably twelve years old in human years. However, I wasn't sure how humans measured their life span at the time. He also held a very strange uniqueness to a certain boy I was going to meet in the future.

"Good to meet ya, Jirachi." Adam put his hand in front of me.

I just stood there confused. Was this the way humans greeted eachother? I then put my hand out in the same gesture. He then grabs my hand and shakes it, shaking me in the process. I give a light cry as he shakes me.

He soon lets go. "Sorry, I don't know my own strength." He said sweat dropping, trying to apologize.

"Uh, it's okay." I said, accepting his apology. Though I didn't think I deserved one in the end.

However, this human didn't even know who I was. He had no info about my dark past. I guess he was one of the few who didn't get the info. I was still the same evil Jirachi I was in the past.

The boy then took me home to what he called his family. As he does, I fall asleep, probably because I had no energy in me.

I soon awaken with a refreshed mind, and find myself in front of the boy again. He was probably waiting for me to wake up.

I look at him with barely groggy eyes. "Adam?" I ask him.

"Ah, I see you remember me from last night. Glad to see you're awake." Adam said.

That's when my stomach growled.

Adam just gave me a sweat drop. "I guess you're hungry." He said with a fake smile.

He gave me some food to eat, which I happily ate rather quickly. I had soon eaten ten helpings of food. I guess being asleep for so long does that to ya. After fifteen helpings, I stopped, as I was satisfied, not being able to eat another bite. Guess I was pretty hungry.

"Wow! You sure have an appetite." Adam said to me with a sweat drop.

One would probably guess I was eating for ten, as I now had a rather round belly from all the food I ate. In truth, if I had known, I was asleep for nearly four billion years. That's quite a hibernation time if you ask me.

Adam then washed all of the things that he put the food on. I then go outside for a little fresh air. As I breathe in the fresh morning air. I look around and see just how much the planet had changed over the course of four billion years. I saw many trees in the area, along with rather tall grass being present.

I soon found other pokemon among the area. I then saw a couple of brown birds play fighting with eachother and just smiled at them. They were rather happy enjoying themselves.

I wasn't surprised that they were so happy. They were free, unlike me. I had been banished into a crystal. Suddenly, I remembered that I was supposed to serve the one who woke me from my slumber, which I figured to be Adam. Leaving the rather lovely scene behind, I fly back to him for my first task as his servant, or as I would like to put it, his slave.

I soon found out that the food was only meant to give me the energy needed to do what the human wanted me to. He abused me by whacking me with a stick and forced me to clean the place. The experience brought me back to how I treated Celebi. Now that I knew how it felt, I was regretting ever doing it. After I was done with the first task he commanded me to do, I was out of energy. All of the fuel I had gained from the food was completely gone.

I weakly walk back to Adam, asking for some food. He just throws down a few small pieces of food to the ground. I eat the small amount of food, grateful that at least something was fueling my body.

Adam then stares at me evilly. "Did I say you could eat it?" He asked and whacked me with a stick, leaving a mark on my tiny forehead.

He then grabbed me by the arm and forced me outside. He then brought me to a small, rather deep, pit. It was probably a hundred meters deep, maybe less than that. He then forced me to the ground and made me face down into the pit.

"Now, regurgitate the food that you ate!" Adam commanded me. I understood what the term meant and knew what he was asking me to do. I look at him with sorrow in my eyes. "Do as I say! You said the great Ho-oh punished you to do as I said. So do as I say!" He said with great anger.

I then take my finger and put it into the back of my throat. My system soon goes into reverse and I throw up the food that I had just eaten. I continue to repeat the same motion until my stomach is completely empty, and I collapse to the ground.

After that, I found ways to sneak food into my stomach to help me live for another day. My guess was that after I told him about what I did in the past, he thought that I didn't deserve to live, and decided that I should suffer from starvation. I had luckily survived enough throughout the seven day period I was meant to serve him through, with a better understanding that what I did was wrong, and with a regret of it as well.

End Jirachi's Point of View

"I am terribly sorry for what I did in the past, and if that one Celebi that I nearly killed was still alive, I would apologize and hope that he would forgive me for what I did to him." Jirachi thought to himself as his past thoughts came to an end. "Max, you were one of the few who treated me as a friend. We had such a strong friendship, yet I never told you about my past. Despite that though, all I want now, is to be free from my cursed life." A small tear escapes his eye as he turns his head back to the battle in front of him and looks at Max. "Max, please save me from this cursed life. Please, help me!"

End Chapter 24  
()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, that's it for Jirachi's Past.

So, can you guess where the two scenes come from? You might be quite surprised in the end.

I'll reveal it next chapter.

As for now, please review.


	25. The Confession

Lord Destroyer: Okay, I see there are several things that you don't know about pokemon, which are crutical into making this whole thing understandable. First off, Mew don't live forever, they eventually die. It easily explains the Mew fossil that was found to create Mewtwo. As such, the Mew that's controlled by the Dark Ball, the one in the movie, and the one who was in Jirachi's Past are all different from eachother. Now, the Mew that's controlled by the Dark Ball, does not know what happened to her ancestor. As such, Mewtwo doesn't know since no one has told him. The only ones who know of such a past are Jirachi and Ho-oh.

Jirachi never told Max about such a past. And as my fic is going, there are no plans for Jirachi to tell Max. Besides, sometimes it's best to keep such a secret. You see, if Max does find out it would destroy their friendship. Believe me, their friendship is very, very strong. They became friends incredably fast, faster than anyone could imagine. To keep such a friendship around, such a secret must never be told. Only those who know of the past know of such a secret. Besides, it's best.

Jirachi's past experiences have told him that it's best to keep such a secret when you have such a friendship. He knows better because of the mistakes he made. So he never told Max, and he never will.

Now, for all you Pokeshippers, it's the moment you've been waiting for. However, you're gonna hate it. How? Read and find out.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 25

Meanwhile at the battle-taking place, Mew had just launched its first attack. Powerful flames emitted from her mouth and were fired right at the group. Mewtwo got right in front of the flames, and using his hands, concentrated his psychic powers on the flames. The flames stopped right in front of Mewtwo and surrounded him. He then used his psychic powers and made the flames fire right up into the air. He then finished off by getting into a fighting stance.

"Bravo, Mewtwo! Bravo!" Giovonni said, giving a fake clap. "I expected no less from the likes of you."

"Let Mew go now!" Mewtwo demanded.

"And give up such great power? Never! Mew is mine now Mewtwo, and she will be forever!"

"She was never yours in the first place! I know that deep down, the real Mew is there!"

"That's where you're wrong, Mewtwo!"

"What?"

"You see, the Dark Ball erases the memory of the pokemon that it captures. All the while, it creates a new memory for it, with the only purpose to be controlled by the one who caught it."

Everyone gasped at what they heard.

"In fact, that was the reason pokemon were put on to this planet, to serve humans."

"Wrong!" Ash said to Giovonni.

"Huh?"

"Pokemon are meant to help humans! They are meant to be our friends, not our slaves!"

Giovonni laughs evilly at that remark. "Pokemon, our friends? Never! Pokemon will never be our friends. Look around you! Your own pokemon serve you. They end up doing as you say without a second thought. So they are nothing more than slaves in the end."

"You're wrong, Giovonni! They choose to fight for me, because they trust me! Creeps like you would never understand something like friendship!"

"Why care about friends? All they do is hurt you!"

"You're wrong, Giovonni!"

"Oh? Then how come one of you is hurting now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Misty over there. How you hurt because you care for someone else in the group."

"That's a lie!" Misty said with a near blush.

"Don't deny it! Jessie and James told me everything about you. You hurt because you care for someone who you're afraid doesn't love you back."

"No! You're lying!" Misty blushed even harder.

"In fact, I believe that it is Ash, as they told me!"

"It's not true!" Misty lied angrily, with as hard of a blush as she could make.

"The blush doesn't lie, Misty. You care about Ash, and the one thing you're afraid of, is that he will never love you back. You're afraid that if you tell him, that he won't feel the same way you do about him. That's why you don't tell him, because you're afraid that you'll destroy your friendship if you do."

Misty turned away angrily from Giovonni. Tears started to flow down her face. She knew that Giovonni was right. She never told Ash just because she cared too much about her friendship with Ash. It also hurt her everyday. It hurt her hiding the secret from Ash, which she only did because she never had the courage to tell him. Now Ash knew the truth, and she was afraid that he wouldn't love her back.

"See? You're showing the truth now with your eyes. It hurts, doesn't it?" Giovonni asked, he then turned to Ash. "They also told me that you care about her, Ash. However, you are too dense to realize it. Why, you're probably one of the densest people on the planet. You always feel something for her, yet you don't know what it is. It also hurts hiding what you feel inside for her. You can never tell her, because you care too much about your friendship as well."

"You're lying, Giovonni!" Ash denied with a blush present.

"Oh really?" He then takes out a small remote with three buttons. "I'm going to prove it to you, by forcing you to give up for the one you love."

With that, Giovonni pushed the blue button. Suddenly, another steel wall appeared, this time several feet behind Misty. Chains with cuffs at the end emitted from the steel wall. They seized Misty by her writs and ankles. They then pulled right to the wall and stuck her there. She struggled to get out, but to no avail.

"Ash, help!" She cried.

"Misty!" Ash shouted as he started to head to Misty.

"Hold it!" Giovonni said, forcing Ash to stop and look at him. He then sees that his thumb is over the red button. "One wrong move, and I push the button, making so many volts of electricity zap into her, that she'll be lucky to even breathe. So tell me, do you care enough to give up to save her?"

"I can't risk Misty getting killed like that, but I can't give up for her!" Ash thought to himself as tears flowed down his face.

"Well, do you care about her, or should I just do away with her life?" Giovonni asked him.

Ash just gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, just let her go!" He said.

"First, return and surrender your pokemon to me, and I will let her go."

"Let me just do one thing that I promised to a friend."

"Which is?"

"Set him free." With that, Ash dropped a certain pokeball to the ground; he then stomped it with his foot, crushing it into a million pieces. "Ho-oh's free now, just like I promised he would be."

Giovonni looked up evilly at Ho-oh. "So, Ho-oh's mine to catch again, huh? That's rather interesting." He then looked back down at Ash. "Now, if you care about your girlfriend over there," He said, pointing to Misty. "You'll return all your pokemon and hand them to me."

"Everyone, return!" Ash said sorrowfully as he returned Snorlax, Charizard and Meganium to their pokeballs.

"Hand them over!" Giovonni commanded him. Ash just threw the miniaturized pokeballs right at Giovonni. Giovonni easily caught them in his hand and evilly smiled at them. "As our deal permitted." He then pushed a green button and Misty was immediately released from the cuffs that seized her. She then ran up to Ash and embraced him in a tight hug.

Misty then looked up at Ash with small tears flowing down her eyes. "Ash, you didn't have to..." She was going to say more, but Ash put two of his fingers on her lips, telling her to not speak.

"Misty, I care about you too much to lose you. My life would've meant nothing to me without you in it. I guess what I'm trying to say is... well... I love you!" Ash said with the deepest sincerity. "I love you Misty, and nothing will change that."

"Oh, Ash!" Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him, putting her head onto his right shoulder. "I love you too, Ash." She whispered in his ear. "I love you with all of my heart."

Misty finally felt like a huge burden was lifted from her. She had always loved Ash, yet never had the courage to tell him. Now he knew, and there was no reason to hide it anymore. However, she hated the way the confession was done. It was not the way she dreamed it would happen. Giovonni had forced them into admitting their feelings for eachother, and now Misty vowed, that Giovonni would pay for what he did.

End Chapter 25  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

If you hated it, then I have accomplished my goal. You see, I always knew that people had wild fantasies about how it would go, all of which were something to like. However, I decided to think differently. Before I made this chapter, I wondered, "Is there a possible confession out there that everyone would hate?" And it just came to me. I even hate it myself, but that's what I wanted, and that's the way it will stay.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. (Or in this case, hated it.)

Please review.


	26. Jirachi's Happiest Memory

Okay, sorry this took so long to update, but I've been very busy.

Anyways, time to get a few things out of the way.

ShiningLatios: Tell me, what proof do you have that only one Mew exists? Mew is believed to be extinct, yet no one knows how many really exist. You see, it took some time, but I discovered that there is MORE than one Mew. The one we know most, is the one that fought Mewtwo. However, if you include the Origin of Mewtwo short, there end up being a grand total of three different ones that appear in the movie. The one at the shrine, the one in the scene before Mewtwo first appeared, and the one who fought Mewtwo, are all different. It is a rather long explanation of how each is different. For now, just remember, if it existed then, and it exists now, and fossils of it have been found, then it can reproduce, and there is a high chance there is more than one.

Also, yes, Mew is OOC, but only because she is being controlled by the Dark Ball. Remember, in Pokemon4Ever, Celebi was quite evil when it was controlled by the Dark Ball. Mewtwo might be OOC, but we've never known how he is when it comes to saving someone he loves. In fact, we've never seen him in love at all. It's ANYONE'S guess how he'll react to something like that.

Oh, and before I go on, I forgot to tell you guys what the two scenes in the 24th chapter came from. The one where Celebi was getting scourged, came from "The Passion of the Christ." The scene where Jirachi was abused, came from "A Child called 'It.'"

Now, with that all done, here is the final filler. Specially titled, "Jirachi's happiest memory."  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 26

Jirachi had watched the whole thing that had just happened. He just smiled when he saw the young couple embrace eachother out of love. He then turned sad as he looked at the one who now commanded him.

"Giovonni, you are such a coward." Jirachi thought to himself. "Only cowards would take advantage of their enemies by putting the ones they care about in danger. Love is not something that you want to mess around with. People think that I can grant any wish? I cannot make someone fall in love with someone else. Love is too precious to mess around with. I wish I could feel something like that throughout my life. I can't seem to remember the last time I was loved, for I was treated with such hatred, that I often wanted to die. Yes, I have lived a sad life, yet there were times that I was happy, and there was one that I remember so clearly."

Enter Jirachi's Point of View

I awaken after yet another near death ordeal. It seems everyone I have met since I was given the curse just wants to kill me. Yet it confuses me, as Ho-oh told me that I could only be freed by those who are pure of heart. Why would they kill me if they were pure of heart?

I suddenly look around to find that no one is around to greet me. How could I be freed from the crystal, if there was no one to do so? Suddenly, I look up and see the great phoenix, known as Ho-oh. I then fly up to him.

"Ho-oh!" I said once I caught up with the phoenix pokemon.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Ho-oh said to me.

"Ho-oh, what's going on? How come no one is around to greet me? Who am I supposed to obey this time?"

Ho-oh just let out a chuckle. "I'm the one this time. I have a very special assignment for you."

"Oh!" I say in a sad tone, Ho-oh easily takes notice of this.

"Something seems to be troubling you, Jirachi. What is it?"

"Why did all of those people punish me? You said that I could only be freed by pure of hearts. Why did they hurt me so much?"

Ho-oh lets out a sigh. "They were meant to be pure of heart, yet they were taught nothing but bad things. For instance, with Adam, he was taught that you kill anyone who did really bad things, no questions asked. Yet his good heart prevented him from doing you away sooner. He thought of only one way of killing you, and that was..."

"By means of starvation!" I finish for him. "So they were all given the wrong information about good and evil?"

"That is correct."

"Hmm. Another question, what happened to that Celebi I attacked?"

"He... he didn't make it!"

"What?"

"He died a few minutes after I banished you."

I give a gasp at the news. I had ended up killing Celebi. Now I really regretted what I did.

"I tried to revive him, but you had damaged him too much to make that possible. I was able to create another Celebi and so that the species could reproduce, yet I just wish he didn't die."

"I'm so sorry for what I did!"

"I know you are, Jirachi. There's also another question plaguing you mind, isn't there?"

"Well, yes, there is. Is there any way I can be freed from the curse that you gave me?"

Ho-oh just let out a chuckle. "You hold the very power to do so inside of you."

I gasp when I hear this. "I do?"

"Yes, but you need assistance from one who loves you very deeply. Only then can the power work."

"How come?"

He then whispers into my ear. I am shocked by what I find out.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now come. We have much to do."

We then fly off to our mission.

End Jirachi's Point of View

"I got to help so many pokemon during that time, and I was very happy when I did help them." A smile escaped his lips as he thought about the happy times in his life. "I believe that is our purpose in life, to help others in need, not enslave. Like you, Giovonni." Another small tear escapes his eyes and runs down his face. "I have been imprisoned here for three months, and I don't know how much longer I can bare being here. I just hope that this is the final night that I am a slave to this evil man, who wants nothing more than to control the most powerful pokemon in existence." He then looks at Mewtwo. "Yes, Mewtwo. You are the one he wants. I can sense the great power that you hold. I'm sorry for putting you through this. It's my fault that this happened."

Many tears flow down his face. It hurts him just thinking about it. "I restored Giovonni's memories, because he wished for it. I was the one who helped Giovonni capture Mew. I also made it possible for the other legendary pokemon to get captured by those Dark Balls." He sniffs as the painful memories plague his mind. "After we got Mew, Giovonni used us both to capture Raikou, Entei and Suicune. Which then lured Ho-oh in. He had all of us attack, and he was able to capture him. I never objected, as I was commanded by his wish to do as he says. If I ever disobey a wish that I can grant, I will die."

His tears can't seem to stop flowing as the painful thoughts go through his mind. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. I just want to be free now. When I'm finally free, I'll do whatever it takes to make up for all the evil that I have caused to come forth. I only want to be free, and I know who can set me free. So please Max, please, help me!"

"I'm tiring of all this! It's time to take on Mewtwo!" Giovonni thought to himself. "Once I have him, nothing will stop me from reclaiming all the pokemon that were freed from those Dark Balls. Once I have all of the legendary pokemon with me, nothing will stop me from achieving my goal of world domination. All of the pokemon will be under my control, and I will rule this planet. Now, I begin the final match." He laughs evilly in his mind as he gets ready to have Mew attack again.

End Chapter 26  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well that's it! All the fillers are done.

Next up, the 4-part final battle.

Until then, please review.


	27. The Final Battle Part 1: Mewtwo vs Giovo...

Okay, terribly sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I hardly got a chance to be on to have time to update.

Anyways, here it is, The Final Battle Part 1:Mewtwo vs Giovonni  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 27

"Mew, attack Mewtwo with Blizzard!" Giovonni commanded.

The small cat like creature launched many shards of ice right at Mewtwo. The attack easily engulfed the pokemon. He felt the coldness of the attack as he was hit continuously by the ice. He then fires a stream of flames right at the snowy ice. The impact causes him to be enveloped in a thick cloud of mist. He then uses his psychic powers and makes the mist immediately disappear, revealing himself to have taken no damage.

Giovonni chuckled evilly at Mewtwo. "Excellent! I expected no less from you, Mewtwo! I remember everything about you." He said with an evil smirk.

"What puzzles me most is how you got those memories back!" Mewtwo said, still confused.

"You have Jirachi to thank for that. I wished for it, and he granted it. Simple as that."

Mewtwo just stared angrily at Giovonni. "I'm gonna do what I should've done a long time ago. I'm gonna make you pay for what you have done, by destroying you!"

"To do that, you'll have to get past Mew first!"

"No! I can't!"

"What's wrong? Can't attack someone you care about?"

Mewtwo was shocked. He could hardly move, thanks to the thought in his mind. "I can't let Giovonni succeed, but I can't let Mew get hurt! I care too much about her!" He thought to himself as he struggled to decide what to do.

Giovonni then saw his chance. "Mew, use Thunderbolt!"

Mew used a powerful electrical attack on Mewtwo. The attack zapped through his body. He screamed in agony as the attack surged through his entire body.

Suddenly, powerful flame from above got in the way of the attack, stopping it. Mewtwo fell once the attack was interrupted. Ho-oh, who fired the attack, swooped down next to Mewtwo and carefully helped him up.

"Thank you!" Mewtwo said to Ho-oh.

"So, Ho-oh has decided to join the party." Giovonni said, noticing what was going on.

"Please, don't hurt Mew!"

"I'm afraid that I might have to." Ho-oh told Mewtwo.

"But why?"

"Sometimes, to save the world, you have to hurt those you care about, and I'm afraid that there's close to no memory left of you in Mew. So even if you did free her..."

"She wouldn't remember me!" Mewtwo finished for him.

Mewtwo thought deeply about this. At this point, even if he did free her from the spell of the Dark Ball, there was hardly a chance that she would remember him. Would there be a point to saving her if she didn't remember the one that loves her?

"Uh-oh!" Giovonni said, bringing Mewtwo out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean, 'Uh-oh?'" Mewtwo asked.

"I'm afraid it's too late, Mewtwo. Mew has lost all of her past memory now. I'm afraid you've lost her now."

Mewtwo couldn't believe what Giovonni just said. In fact, he didn't want to believe it. "You're lying!" He yelled.

"You want to try to prove me wrong? Just save her, and you'll see that she no longer remembers you."

In full rage, Mewtwo charged right towards Giovonni with a ready fist. Suddenly, Mew attacked him, head first, right into his midsection. Mewtwo stumbled back after he got attacked and started gasping for air, as the attack had knocked the air out of him.

Mewtwo finally catches his breath. "Whoa! That was powerful!" He said, both startled and impressed.

"Her increased power should've been no big surprise to you. The Dark Ball increases the power of the pokemon that it captures to the highest level. You don't stand a chance anymore, Mewtwo." Giovonni said with an evil chuckle.

Mewtwo could hardly believe the amazing technological advances that the Dark Ball had. He figured that it must've been really hard to make something like that. He kept that off of his mind and brought himself back to paying attention to the battle at hand.

"Even with that increased strength, I will do whatever it takes to save her!" Mewtwo promised to himself out loud.

Mewtwo couldn't take it anymore. Even if he had to hurt Mew, he would take Giovonni down to save the one he loves. Mewtwo charged up a dark ball. "Forgive me for what I'm about to do to you, Mew." He thought to himself. He then fired the powerful attack right at Mew.

As the attack headed straight for Mew, she immediately teleported out of the way and fired a blue beam from above. Unable to see the attack coming, Mewtwo took the hit. He felt the coldness of the powerful beam. It felt like it was colder than ice. The attack was so cold, that it was burning his skin. Mewtwo believed that the increased coldness of the attack could only be the Dark Ball's doing. When the attack ended, his entire chest and stomach were frozen solid.

"One more time Mew. Ice Beam him!" Giovonni commanded.

Mew fired another powerful blue beam right at the partly frozen Mewtwo. Mewtwo tried to activate another attack, but he was now too cold to do one. The coldness of the ice made him unable to move. The attack headed straight for him. It seemed that Mewtwo was finished.

Suddenly, a powerful stream of flames hit Mewtwo, completely blocking the Ice Beam from hitting him. Giovonni stared angrily at the attack. He knew what would happen the moment it ended. When the Sacred Fire attack finally ended, Mewtwo was now completely unfrozen.

Mewtwo immediately got into a fighting stance, showing that he was now determined, more than ever, to take Giovonni down.

End Chapter 27  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, there you go, part 1.

Part 2 up hopefully tomorrow. You won't believe what happens.

For now, please review.


	28. The Final Battle Part 2: The Test of Lov...

Okay, sorry I'm so late in updating. I was having a hard time getting the time to post it. Plus the last time I tried to, the server overloaded.

Anyways, here's the next one. You have to read it to believe it.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 28

Giovonni just stared angrily at Mewtwo. There almost seemed to be a small hint of fear that was trying to escape from his eyes. "I guess it's gonna take more than I expected to beat you, especially with that phoenix around!" He said, trying his best to keep the fear from showing.

Ho-oh swooped down and stopped right next to Mewtwo. "Thank you again, my friend." Mewtwo said.

"I am willing to help you, but only if you promise to work with me as a team." Ho-oh told him.

"Yes! Together, we will take Giovonni down!"

"I will make sure I capture you, Mewtwo!" Giovonni thought to himself. "I know just the move I can use on you to ensure it all." "It's time I used the move that will ensure my victory! Mew, use Hyper Beam!" He commanded.

Mew fired a yellowish beam right at Mewtwo.

"This is just the move I've been waiting for!" Mewtwo thought to himself.

An orange aura surrounded Mewtwo. The attack then got absorbed and was fired right back at Mew with twice the power.

"Quick, Mew, Counter it back!" Giovonni commanded without thinking.

The same orange aura that surrounded Mewtwo now surrounded Mew. She absorbed the attack, which she was having a harder time doing than Mewtwo was, because of the power of the attack, and fired it.

Instead of going to Mewtwo, the attack went to Ho-oh. Unprepared for it, Ho-oh took the hit and was easily knocked out. The attack was so powerful; it seemed that no pokemon, that wasn't immune to it, could stand up to it.

"Well, looks like I took out your teammate!" Giovonni said with an evil smile.

"At least I'm one step closer to saving Mew!" Mewtwo said.

The evil Mew was now panting heavily. The attack that she used, which she had to counter when it was at twice its original power, had really taken a toll on her. It looked like one more attack, no matter how small it was, would knock her out.

Giovonni just smiled evilly. "Well I've got just the attack that will change all that!" He said. "Mew, use Soft-boiled!"

Mew glowed white, and most of her energy was returned.

Mewtwo just glared angrily at Giovonni. "I was hoping he wouldn't know that Mew could learn that move!" He growled at him in his mind. "Now it will be much harder to get her back!"

"I know just the move to use to defeat Mewtwo! It might cost me getting Mew knocked out, but at least Mewtwo will be damaged enough for me to capture him!" Giovonni thought evilly to himself. "I know just the move I need to use to defeat you, Mewtwo!" He said out loud.

Mewtwo feared the worst. He knew that with the right attack, Giovonni would be able to knock him out, and make him his slave with one easy throw of an empty Dark Ball. He also knew that if he fell, Ho-oh would be an easy capture as well. He saw that Ho-oh was still unconscious, and he knew that he couldn't let him down. In this battle, even if he were ever at the brink of death, he would continue to fight on. He would fight on, not only for Mew, but also for the entire world.

"I don't care what it takes, Giovonni! I will take you down! The entire world is counting on me! I'm not only fighting for Mew, but also for the entire world! I am fighting to make sure that people like you don't rule over them! People who want nothing more than world domination! I was once like that, but I saw the error of my ways. However, no matter how many times you are defeated, you can never see all the hurt you have caused! What could've happened to you to make you so evil?"

"The reason for that, will be kept safely in my memory. Just know, that I was hated by the entire world long before I began the Team Rocket organization, and I had done nothing to deserve it!"

"So, the world hated you, and now you want to make them pay for what they did to you?"

"Yes! Even pokemon hated me, but I'll make them pay for what they did!" He then lets out a growl, as he really wants to get back to battling. "Enough of this talk! It's time to end it all! Mew, use Head Butt!"

Mew charged right towards Mewtwo, head first. Mewtwo quickly emitted a purple aura and blocked the attack. Mew went flying back upon impact. Mew shook it off and showed that she could still fight.

"You won't defeat me with moves like that!" Mewtwo said.

"That was only a test! I have just the move that will defeat you. You will be rendered so weak, that capturing you will be way too easy!" Giovonni said as he let out an evil laugh. "Mew, use Swords Dance, then get up close to him and use the one move that will end it all!"

Mew spun around in a circle so fast, that she looked like a miniature tornado. She then stopped and it could be seen that she was now even stronger than before. Mew then teleported right behind Mewtwo and grabbed him around the neck. She then became a bright white and exploded.

"Oh no! Mewtwo!" Ash shouted, as he finally noticed what was going on.

Smoke quickly filled the area. Anyone, who could, covered their eyes, and everyone else just shut them tight.

"Yes! I've won this battle!" Giovonni said as he covered his eyes with his right arm. The smoke began to clear. "As soon as the smoke clears, Mewtwo is mine!" He thought to himself. "Huh?"

He suddenly saw a figure from the smoke. It was Mewtwo. Mewtwo was still standing. However, he was hurt badly. His muscles ached all over. He was also breathing heavily. It seemed that he could faint at any moment. Yet, his will to save the one he cared about most kept him from falling.

"What? How... How can this be? According to all the mathematical calculations, you should've been knocked out!" Giovonni said, with a hint of fear.

Mewtwo suddenly heard a voice in his mind. "Mewtwo!" The familiar voice said.

He looked around and saw nothing but white in front of him. He then saw a figure in the distance. It was Mew. "Mew? What's going on?" He asked curiously in thought.

"Mewtwo, your mind is in a state of shock! Listen, my body has fainted, and you are still standing! The Dark Ball can only work on you if you are knocked out. There's only one thing you have to do to free me now!"

"Don't worry, I know what I need to do!" He then saw his mind return to normal. "Okay, this... is it!" He said out loud with a heavy pant. Mewtwo then started to charge up an attack.

"You can do it, Mewtwo!" Misty said from the sideline, trying her best to encourage him.

Giovonni let out a growl. "If he succeeds in attacking me, I... I don't even want to think about what will happen!" He said with the greatest of fear in his voice.

Giovonni's mind was telling him to run, but his body wasn't responding to the command. He was so afraid, that he was paralyzed. Giovonni was afraid that this was the end.

Mewtwo charged up his attack as much as he could.

"Fire your attack now, Mewtwo!" Ash said, knowing that there wasn't much time left for him to stand.

Suddenly, without warning, Mewtwo fainted. His attack immediately powered downto nothing. He hit the ground hard, completely unconscious.

Seeing what happened, Giovonni shook off the fear. "Now's my chance!" He said as he took out an empty Dark Ball. "Dark Ball, Go!" He threw the Dark Ball right at Mewtwo with all his might.

The Dark Ball hit Mewtwo square in the face. The ball sucked him inside in a dark light. Out of energy, Mewtwo didn't even struggle to escape the grasp of the evil ball.

"No! Mewtwo!" Ash said, not believing what had just happened.

Giovonni immediately ran up to the ball. He picked it up, letting out an evil laugh. "I've done it!" He said. He then let out another evil laugh. "Mewtwo is mine!"

End Chapter 28  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Did you Yugioh fans find the last scene familiar. It was a ripoff of the ending of the Joey vs Yami Marik battle.

How will they win now? Just you wait, another miracle will come.

For now, review.


	29. The Final Battle Part 3: A Near Victory ...

Lord Destroyer:You really should've seen it. Joey fought so hard for the one he loved. Marik made those attacks hurt him as much as it hurt his monsters. Marik knew he didn't have the skill to beat the huge luck that Joey had, so he used the most underhanded tatic ever to beat him. And somehow, someway, Joey withstood the power of Ra, yet he couldn't stand up after that for long. He fainted before he could launch his final attack with Gearfreed and ended up being disqualified.

Anyways, here is the next chapter. Part 3: A Near Victory For Evil.

Chapter 29

Ash and Co were shocked. They couldn't believe that Giovonni had just captured Mewtwo, who was believed to be the most powerful pokemon in existence.

While the gang was stunned Giovonni decided to take a second prize. "Now to reclaim what's mine!" He said as he took out another empty Dark Ball. "Dark Ball, Go!"

He threw the ball straight to the still unconscious Ho-oh. It hit the phoenix right on his right wing. Unprepared, and unknowing about what was going on, Ho-oh was immediately captured.

Giovonni then picked up the ball. "Now I that I have Ho-oh and Mewtwo, nothing can stop me!" He thought to himself.

"Let them go right now!" Ash yelled at Giovonni.

"Never! Since I now hold two of the most powerful pokemon in existence, nothing can stop me!"

"We'll stop you, Giovonni!"

"Ha! When you don't even have a single pokemon that can stand up to my power? No one can win!"

"I still have Pikachu!" He said as he looked at his still unconscious pokemon.

"Ha! That little rat doesn't even come close to the power that Mewtwo has! I didn't even want that little rat in the first place!"

"Then why did you have Jessie and James steal it?" Brock asked.

Giovonni let out another evil laugh, as he couldn't believe what was going on. "Oh man! I can't believe none of you have figured it out yet!"

"What?"

Giovonni continued to laugh, and stopped himself when it was hurting him. "Don't you get it? This was all a trap!" He told them at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Ash said, confused.

"From the very first day I heard about how you beat two members of Team Rocket with a tiny little Pikachu, I had a feeling you were someone special. However, I lead myself to believe that those two fools, Jessie and James were only very weak, but when you stopped that plan at the St. Anne, I knew that there was more to you than meets the eye. You were soon stopping many plans of Team Rocket. I had kidnapped two of your friends, in an attempt to lure you in! Of course, there was another reason for kidnapping May, which was to release Jirachi, but the main reason for both, was to lure you in!"

"You are sick, Giovonni!" Misty yelled.

"I get that alot. I can not allow you five to keep interfering with Team Rocket's plans anymore. So it's time I finished you all off!" He then threw out the two Dark Balls he used just a bit ago. "Go Ho-oh and Mewtwo!"

Ho-oh and Mewtwo appeared out of the Dark Balls. Their eyes showing no mind of their own.

"Now, Ho-oh, Mewtwo, take care of them once and for all!"

Mewtwo powered up a black ball while Ho-oh charged up a form of yellow energy. Mewtwo then fired the black ball and the energy from Ho-oh formed into a beam. Both attacks headed straight for Ash and Co.

Immediately, Raikou stepped in front of the attacks and put an invisible wall right in front of them. The wall easily absorbed the attacks. Suicune and Entei then stood beside Raikou, and were ready to fight.

"Get out of here!" Suicune said to them.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Go! We'll handle Giovonni!"

"Ha!" Giovonni laughed. "You don't stand a chance against one of these beings, let alone two! What makes you think you three have what it takes to win?"

"We don't care what it takes! We'll defeat you, or die trying!"

"You know, I would love to have you three as part of my collection again, but if that is what you desire, than so be it!" Giovonni said with an evil smile. "However, I have a feeling that you will be mine again! It'll just take the right moves to do so!"

Ho-oh then fired a stream of flames right at the legendary trio. Raikou immediately fired a lighting attack. Suicune fired a blue beam, and Entei fired his own stream of flames. The attacks collided and caused an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Giovonni smiled evilly at them. "See what I mean? It takes all three of you just to cancel out one attack from Ho-oh! With this kind of power at my disposal, you don't stand a chance!"

"We'll fight you to the bitter end, Giovonni!" Entei said.

"We'll never give up!" Raikou yelled.

"You'll never win! Why bother when you don't even have a chance?" Giovonni asked them. "What's the point of continuing when you don't even have a prayer?"

"We'll never surrender to you! No matter what the odds, we will defeat you!" Suicune said.

Jirachi just looked at them. He couldn't believe the will that the legendary trio had. "They don't care what happens to them. They just want it all to end now." He then showed anger in his eyes as the thoughts continued. "I want it all to end too! I don't care anymore what happens to me! I just want to be free! Giovonni, you're going to pay for what you have done! The moment I'm free from these shackles, you are dead!" The anger inside of him kept building up. "I don't care if I die for defying you! I would rather die, than to ever be a slave to you! Max, if you can just find a way to free me from these shackles, I will take care of everything!"

"Mewtwo, use Thunderbolt!" Giovonni commanded as the match started to become more in his favor.

Several attacks had been fired. Giovonni was able to command both Ho-oh and Mewtwo to break the invisible walls with two powerful Hyper Beams. He then continued with his onslaught.

Mewtwo fired his electrical attack right at the trio. Suicune immediately got in the way of the attack, and activated her Mirror Coat. The powerful attack headed right to Ho-oh. The powerful phoenix quickly countered with a stream of flames. An explosion emitted from the collision.

The same actions repeated three more times. Suddenly, Suicune fell to the ground. Completely overpowered by the repeated Thunderbolts.

"One down, and two to go!" Giovonni said, he then gave another command. "Now, to finish you two off!" He then licked his lips, as he tasted victory. "And to think, all it will now take is one powerful attack from these two pokemon." He chuckled evilly. "Mewtwo, Ho-oh, use Earthquake!"

Both Ho-oh and Mewtwo went high into the air. They then went back down to the earth at lightning speed. The impact caused a devastating earthquake. The power of the attack shattered rocks and gravel with ease. The remaining two legendary pokemon could not stand up to the power of the attack, and easily fell over.

Giovonni smiled evilly. "Time to end this! Both of you, use Hyper Beam!" He commanded.

The two powerful pokemon at Giovonni's command attacked with yellow-like beams. Entei and Raikou could not withstand the attacks, and were easily knocked out by them.

"Now," Giovonni said as he took out three black balls. "It's time to end this!" He expanded them to full size, and was ready to throw them. "You are mine!"

He threw the three Dark Balls right towards the fainted pokemon. Time seemed to stand still as three balls headed straight for them. It seemed like it was all over.

Suddenly, from above, a small string of white silk came down and knocked away the ball in the middle. Then another being came down at lightning speed, and knocked the remaining two balls away with ease.

"What? Who stopped me?" Giovonni asked angrily.

He looked up at where the attacks came from. He couldn't believe who had stopped him from capturing the legendary pokemon. In fact, no one could believe it.

End Chapter 29  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Who stopped the attack? Find out in the final part, Part 4: The Miracle Chance and the Victory.

Trust me, you won't believe it.

For now, please review.


	30. The Final Battle Part 4: The Miracle Cha...

Okay, first off, yes this was prewritten. I'm just about done with Chapter 36 in this story. After this, there are 8 final chapters to go through.

Now, here it is, the final part of The Final Battle: The Miracle Chance and the Victory  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 30

The two beings flapped their mighty wings. The first had bug like eyes that seemed to shine in the darkness. With skin that was almost as dark as the night sky, and the wings that kept it up in the air, were white with a black outline.

The second had a mixture of light and dark brown feathers from head to talon. It also had feathers that looked like hair that went all the way down its body. The golden hair-like feathers shined in the moonlight.

The bug like creature swooped down. The scarf it wore made it look like it was wearing a cape. He left behind a trail of blue dust that settled upon the evil-controlled pokemon. The powder easily made them drowsy, and they soon fell asleep.

The mighty bird then flew down and delivered its head straight into Giovonni's midsection. The wind easily got knocked out of Giovonni, and he soon fell to the ground.

The bird and the bug pokemon then swooped down and stopped right in front of Ash. They looked at him, and spoke to him as if they were trying to tell him something.

"Hey Ash, call me crazy, but these two look familiar." Brock said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Misty facefaults. "What he means, is that he thinks these two might be yours, Ash!" She said.

"What?" Ash asked surprised. "Really?" He asked the pokemon.

The two of them just smiled and nodded at him. They knew that Ash wasn't the brightest person. In fact, he seemed pretty dumb when it came to the obvious stuff in life.

Ash's eyes began to well up with tears, and he hugged them both. "Pidgeot! Butterfree! I've missed you two so much!"

However, Misty seemed a bit confused. "But Brock, I thought that Butterfree die after mating!" She said, remembering that Butterfree had left Ash to start a family.

"Actually Misty, it has been proven that some Butterfree survive the mating process. It depends on if they have enough energy for mating, and finding food in time." Brock told her.

"Guess Ash trained him well enough to do that, despite the small amount of time he had with him."

"Knock, knock!" Giovonni said, getting everyone's attention while he was getting up. "I'm not defeated yet! I still have something to take you out with!"

"Yea right!" Misty said.

"Give up now, Giovonni! You've got nothing left!" May said.

"Maybe!" Giovonni then jumps back, and lands right next to Jirachi. He then takes out a gun and puts the end where the bullet comes out of into Jirachi's mouth. "But make wrong one move, and Jirachi dies!"

Ash and Co were completely shocked. They didn't make any sudden moves, as they didn't want Jirachi to get hurt.

"No!" Max thought to himself.

"Max! Don't worry about me! Just defeat Giovonni!" Jirachi said telepathically to him.

"But I can't!" Max said.

"And I know why!" Giovonni said as he smiled evilly at them. "See what I mean? Love does nothing more than hurt you in the end! That's why you can't do so! I heard about your bond from Jessie and James! They told me about how you love Jirachi so much, that he is like a brother to you! Isn't that right Max?"

Max stood there! He let tears flow freely from his eyes. It was the very reason why he didn't want Jirachi to leave. In fact, in just one day, their bond had strengthened so much it was like they really were brothers. If he only knew how to make Jirachi not leave in the past, he would've made sure that Jirachi didn't leave.

Jirachi looked at Max, and saw that he was crying. He saw that what Giovonni said was the truth. If it weren't for the gun in his mouth, Jirachi would be smiling. "He is the one!" Jirachi thought to himself as he started to well up with tears of happiness. "He's the one who is meant to free me from the curse!" He closed his eyes and let the tears flow freely down his face. "Ho-oh told me that one would have to love me greater than anyone one else, in order to free me from the curse. The curse is very, very powerful, and only with the extra power of love could I ever have a chance at breaking it. No one else has loved me as much as you have, Max. Please Max just free me from this, I'll take care of everything."

Giovonni just smiled evilly. He knew that he was about to win. "And while you're all standing there, I think I'll help myself to a little wish!" He said as he reached over and pulled off one of Jirachi's wish tags. He then took out a pen, and began to write something.

Suddenly, the gun, the pen and the wish tag started to float in the air. Giovonni stood there stunned. He knew that someone had to be controlling them, and knew that it couldn't be Jirachi. He knew that the cuffs he was connected to blocked his attacks. He wished for something that powerful.

Ash and Co were also wondering who could be controlling the objects. They then noticed that Butterfree was glowing with a bright blue aura.

"Butterfree is using Psychic!" Brock said.

"Butterfree can learn Psychic?" Ash asked.

Brock nodded. "Butterfree is controlling the objects that Giovonni was holding! He's giving us a chance!"

Max then immediately ran up to Giovonni and punched him in the face. The punch was strong enough to make Giovonni fall to the ground. At that point, Butterfree stopped using Psychic on the items.

Max then saw something attached to Giovonni's pants. It was a single golden key. Max figured that it was the one that was meant to free Jirachi. Max removed the key and ran over to where Jirachi was. That's when Giovonni got up.

"I never thought I'd do this!" Ash thought to himself. "Butterfree, tackle Giovonni!" He commanded.

Butterfree immediately charged right at Giovonni. The small insect slammed right into Giovonni's chest.

While Butterfree was keeping Giovonni busy, Max had arrived at where Jirachi was. Max saw a small keyhole on the cuffs. He put the key in and turned it. The cuff that was holding Jirachi unlocked and set his arm free. Max then unlocked the other one.

"Max!" Jirachi said as he gave Max a hug. "I missed you so much!"

Max, though shocked, returned the hug. "I missed you too, Jirachi!" He said. They then broke the hug. "We'll catch up later, Jirachi. There's still something that needs to be taken care of!"

"I know, Max! Giovonni must pay for what he has done!"

Jirachi was about to attack Giovonni when Max stopped him. "Hold on, Jirachi!" He said as he walked over to the dropped wish tag and the pen and picked them up. "There's one other small thing. If I knew how to do it when we first met, I would've done it then."

Max then wrote down something on the wish tag, and handed it to Jirachi. Jirachi read what wish he wanted him to grant. Jirachi smiled at him.

"Max, you must understand… this is a very powerful wish. I can only grant it to one who loves me greater than anyone else."

"I have no doubt in my mind, Jirachi. Do it!"

Jirachi closed his eyes, and concentrated on the wish. He started to glow with a bright light. The light then engulfed the entire area. Giovonni noticed this, and he covered his eyes. Anyone else who could did so too. While the light emitted through the area, Jirachi glowed with a blue aura. The wish tags that were attached to him then disappeared in rainbow light. The light then disappeared, and Jirachi slowly descended to the ground.

After a few seconds, Jirachi opened his eyes. He then stood up and stared angrily at Giovonni. Now that he was free, there was only one thing on his mind. He walked towards Giovonni.

"Giovonni, I am free from the curse! Do you know what that means?" Jirachi asked him.

Jirachi stared into his eyes. He saw fear in them, and Jirachi knew why Giovonni was afraid. Giovonni always feared this day would come, he just hoped that he had conquered the world by then.

Jirachi then picked the gun up with his psychic powers. "No more will I have to do as you say!" He then broke the gun in half with his powers. "No more will I have to grant any wish you ask of me!" He then used his psychic powers to remove the Dark Balls that were attached to Giovonni. "And no more will I be a slave to you!" He then crushed them into thousands of pieces. "Now, you have no pokemon under your control… No Dark Balls to capture them in… And no gun to threaten others with! If I were you, I'd surrender!"

Giovonni stared angrily at Jirachi. "Surrender? I'll never surrender to the likes of you!" He then took out a remote with a single button on it. "Team Rocket may've been defeated today, but I'll be back!"

He then pushed the button, and a platform suddenly appeared from the floor. The platform then launched like a rocket into the air.

"Farewell!" Giovonni said as he was launched into the air.

Jirachi looked up angrily. "You're not getting away!" He said.

He then fired a yellow beam right into the air. The beam soared through the air and hit the rising platform. Upon impact the platform broke, and Giovonni started falling to the ground. Giovonni fell faster and faster. Jirachi did nothing more than watch him fall.

Giovonni then hit the top of the side of the stadium. A loud, cracking noise of the neck echoed through his ears. Giovonni then hit the ground. Now dead from a broken neck injury.

Jirachi then fell to his knees and gave a sigh of relief. "It is done! It is finally over!" Jirachi thought to himself.

End Chapter 30  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Now, I know some of you are thinking, "Wait, isn't Butterfree dead?"

The truth is, he may actually be alive. It was discovered a couple of months ago, that whoever said that Brock said that Buttterfree die after mating lied to us. An expert in translating the japanese language had watched an original unedited version of Bye Bye Butterfree. He discovered that not once did Brock say that Butterfree die after mating.

It is easy to see that whoever said that, is obviously a Butterfree hater, and with us not knowing Japanese too well at the time, he easily fooled us. He was an expert at translating japanese, yet he hated Butterfree so much that he decided to lie.

The day we find him, we're really gonna make him pay.

Now, I know that some of you don't like the ending of Chapter 30, so I've got a special treat for ya. Alternate Endings for Chapter 30, that if I didn't get all down, would've caused tremendous writer's block for me. Just look below.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alternate Chapter 30 Ending #1

The platform then launched like a rocket into the air.

"Farewell!" Giovonni said as he was launched into the air.

Jirachi looked up angrily. "You're not getting away!" He said.

He then fired a yellow beam right into the air. The beam soared through the air and hit the rising platform. Upon impact the platform broke, and Giovonni started falling to the ground. He landed on the very top of the stadium. Giovonni got up, beaten but very much alive.

Jirachi then arrived at where Giovonni was. Without a moment's hesitation, Jirachi hit Giovonni in the chest headfirst. Giovonni fell off the stadium.

He hit the many jagged rocks below, breaking every bone in his body. Jirachi then fell to his knees and gave a sigh of relief. "It is done! It is finally over!" Jirachi thought to himself.

End Alternate Chapter 30 Ending #1  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Now, in this ending, I wanted to show the madness that had filled Jirachi enough to make him kill Giovonni. I had Giovonni live from the fall, then I had Jirachi kill him in a rather quick and painful way.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alternate Chapter 30 Ending #2

The platform then launched like a rocket into the air.

"Farewell!" Giovonni said as he was launched into the air.

Jirachi looked up angrily. "You're not getting away!" He said.

He then fired a yellow beam right into the air. The beam soared through the air and hit the rising platform. Upon impact the platform broke, and Giovonni started falling to the ground. He landed on the very top of the stadium. Giovonni got up, beaten but very much alive.

Jirachi then arrived at where Giovonni was. Without a moment's hesitation, Jirachi hit Giovonni in the chest headfirst. Giovonni fell off the stadium.

As he was about to hit the ground a car hit Giovonni. The driver immediately stopped his car. He got out and headed to the nearest phone to get an ambulance. However, it was too late for Giovonni, as the impact had killed him.

Jirachi stands at the top of the stadium, looking at the rising sun. He closes his eyes as a single thought enters his mind. "At last! It is finally over!"

End Alternate Chapter 30 Ending #2  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In this one, I had decided to do the same, but make Jirachi's plan of how he wanted to kill him fail. However, I showed that Jirachi was still satisfied, despite the fact that Giovonni didn't die the way Jirachi wanted him to.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alternate Chapter 30 Ending #3

The platform then launched like a rocket into the air.

"Farewell!" Giovonni said as he was launched into the air.

Jirachi looked up angrily. "You're not getting away!" He said.

He then fired a yellow beam right into the air. The beam soared through the air and hit the rising platform. Upon impact the platform broke, and Giovonni started falling to the ground. He landed on the very top of the stadium. Giovonni got up, beaten but very much alive.

Jirachi then arrived at where Giovonni was. Without a moment's hesitation, Jirachi hit Giovonni in the chest headfirst. Giovonni fell off the stadium. As he was about to hit the ground, Giovonni was hit by several cars, which made him land onto some railroad tracks. A train came by and ran him over, knocking his already dead body into a river. The river carried his dead body to, after hitting several jagged rocks, the ocean. Where, attracted by the scent of the blood that his dead body was emitting, he was eaten by many shark-like pokemon, known as Sharpedo.

Jirachi stands at the top of the stadium, looking at the rising sun. He closes his eyes as a single thought enters his mind. "At last! It is finally over!"

End Alternate Chapter 30 Ending #3  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In this ending, I decided to go overboard with the death of Giovonni. I decided to have him killed in a rather grusome way, and show that Jirachi was satisfied with Giovonni dying.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alternate Chapter 30 Ending #4

After a few seconds, Jirachi opened his eyes. He then stood up and stared angrily at Giovonni. Now that he was free, there was only one thing on his mind. He walked towards Giovonni.

"Giovonni, I am free from the curse! Do you know what that means?" Jirachi asked him.

Jirachi stared into his eyes. He saw fear in them, and Jirachi knew why Giovonni was afraid. Giovonni always feared this day would come, he just hoped that he had conquered the world by then.

Jirachi then picked the gun up with his psychic powers. "No more will I have to do as you say!" He then broke the gun in half with his powers. "No more will I have to grant any wish you ask of me!" He then used his psychic powers to remove the Dark Balls that were attached to Giovonni. "And no more will I be a slave to you!" He then crushed them into thousands of pieces.

After he crushed the Dark Balls, all of the pokemon that were knocked out woke up. At the same time, the pokemon that were under the control of the Dark Balls started getting up as well. They all then arrived right next to Jirachi and stared angrily at Giovonni. "Now, you have no pokemon under your control… No Dark Balls to capture them in… And no gun to threaten others with! If I were you, I'd surrender!" He said, giving him a chance.

Giovonni stared angrily at Jirachi. "Surrender? I'll never surrender to the likes of you! I can still capture every single one of you, just like I did before!" Giovonni charged at the legendary pokemon.

Jirachi bowed his head and gave a sad look. "I gave you a chance to surrender, but it seems you have made your choice." He looked up angrily, and spoke the last words Giovonni would hear. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

The legendary pokemon attacked Giovonni, stopping him in his tracks. He was hit with many fire, ice, electric and psychic attacks. When the pokemon were done with Giovonni, he was nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash.

A single thought entered Jirachi's mind as he held his fist near his face in triumph. "It's over! We've won!"

End Alternate Chapter 30 Ending #4  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In this last ending, I decided, "Why don't I just have the pokemon kill him?" That's basically what I did there. Have the pokemon wake up and kill him.

Okay, that's it. I hope you enjoyed this four part battle.

For now, please review.


	31. Why Giovonni?

Yep, another update. There are a grand total of 40 chapters for this fic, so it's far from over.

Now, this one is called "Why Giovonni?" It simply talks about why Giovonni became the way he is. The true reason he started Team Rocket, and the reason why he believes the world hated him.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 31

With Giovonni now dead, and the pokemon all free from the Dark Balls he used, everything was at peace now. Mew did actually remember Mewtwo, as she immediately gave him a loving hug, showing that such a memory could never truly be destroyed.

The legendary trio now was very happy that their one creator was back with them, and Jirachi and Max couldn't help but catch up on what they missed out on. However, there was one question going through all their minds.

"Hey guys…" Brock began, getting everyone's attention. "Why do you think Giovonni did all this?"

"He said that the world hated him, even before he began Team Rocket, but is that actually true?" Misty asked.

"I don't know."

"Hey guys!" May said as she was snooping around for a way out. "Look at what I found." She showed them a small book with the picture of a Mew on it.

"It's book marked!" Max said, hinting that she should look at that part.

May opened the book to a certain page, and found something that surprised her. "This is Giovonni's journal. It's book marked at two months ago."

Jirachi looked at the date, and was shocked at what he found. "That's the day I granted his wish to bring his memories back!"

May read the journal out loud to the group.

Enter Journal Entry

Today, I had done something, which seemed to be a mistake, yet I don't plan to ever go back on. Today, I had wished for Jirachi to bring back all of my lost memories. Thanks to this, I now remember the reason I started Team Rocket.

It all started when I was five. I remember that before that, I was with a loving family. However, on my fifth birthday, my entire family and I were going to my favorite place in the world. Sadly though, we never made it. There was a terrible car accident, and I was the only one who survived.

I remember seeing my mom on a hospital bed with tubes in her. She was strapped to a machine that the doctors said was keeping her alive. Then, my innocent eyes saw the doctors remove her from the machine. At such a young age, I thought that the doctors had killed her. Yet now I know that she was doomed from the start. I had thought at such a young age that the doctors hated me, for why else would they kill my mother?

After that, I was moved into an orphanage. I did not like the place one bit. The one in charge of the orphanage made all of the kids and I work everyday. We had to scrub and mop floors, wash the walls, and do anything else that the owner demanded. In fact, we had to work to get something in our bellies. If we didn't do a good enough job, she didn't feed us. There were days that I went without a scrap of food, but I learned to survive. I had to, there was no other way one so young could survive in such a place. There were even days that I saw the kids get sent to the hospital because of starvation. I'm surprised the police didn't arrest the owner. I guess she found a way to hide all the evidence. She always hated kids. Why else would she try to kill us so slowly?

When I turned ten, I escaped that godforsaken hellhole. I sneaked out a window and climbed down. After that, I ran to the nearest pokemon lab, and explained my situation to the professor. He was very touched by my story and knew that it was important for me to escape such a place, and with the police being on her side and all, the professor decided to give me a pokemon and a fake name. It was against the law, but it was the only way to make sure I would never go back there. I left the town, promising to come back one day, to make the owner pay for what she did to me.

It wasn't long before the police were after me. I hid from then at every chance I could. When I couldn't escape, I used my trusty Bulbasaur to defeat the police. There was no way I was going back to that place. The police must have gotten the information that I was using a fake name out of the professor. Even gym leaders knew about me. They called the police whenever I came to challenge them. I always escaped the police. I was determined to make sure that I wasn't going back. Besides, the police would never believe a word. The owner of that godforsaken hellhole found ways of lying that made one think it were truth. I had to remain on the run. There was no other way.

I had soon turned eighteen, and with it, my freedom from that place. Since I was now eighteen years old, I couldn't go back now, even if the police did capture me. For when an orphan turns eighteen, and has not been adopted, by law they must live on their own. Since I had chosen my path long ago, there was nothing the cops could do. From then on, I used my real name, Giovonni. Also, after all of those fights, my trusty Bulbasaur had evolved completely into a Venusaur.

However, I soon made a choice that I ended up regretting. One day, a man came to me after seeing me battle with an interesting proposition. He somehow knew a lot about me, and told me that if I gave up my Venusaur, he would guarantee me that my enemies would be defeated. I accepted his offer, though if I knew what he meant by giving up my Venusaur, I would've never gone through with it in the end.

As soon as I accepted, he had his gang of thugs immediately kill my Venusaur. I watched in horror, as many gunshots were fired non-stop at my pokemon partner. They kept firing until they were out of bullets. I stared at what was left of my Venusaur, and shed great tears to show how much pain I was in.

While I was crying, the man gave me my first assignment. I wiped away my tears, and opened the envelope he gave me. I had found the first duty I got to do with him was to destroy the orphanage that I had ran away from. I walked away from the scene, hoping to forget what had happened, and secretly plotting revenge for it as well.

We soon arrived at the orphanage. We were all assigned to jobs. Mine was to kill the one who owned the orphanage. I don't know what this guy had against this orphanage himself, but it was a revenge I wanted for a long time. The thugs were assigned to get all of the children out. They soon got out, and I walked into the main office.

Sitting there, trembling, was the same woman who had enslaved me when I was young. I immediately took out a gun that the man gave me, and fired the bullet right into her heart. I suspected her to be dead, but I wanted to make sure. I fired one in one of her ears, and one at her neck. After that, I left the scene.

As soon as I was outside, and a few feet away from it, an explosion emitted from the building. I guessed that the man had set a bomb in the place. It was good seeing the place being a huge burning pile of rubble. The kids were a bit scared, but they had no idea what I had just saved them from.

As we all walked away from the place, I immediately drew my gun, and fired a round right in the back of the leader's chest. After he fell, I fired more and more bullets, until my gun was empty. Before he died, he asked me one thing, "Why?" I answered, "For my Venusaur!" And then, he died.

Suddenly, his former employees attacked me. This time however, they used their pokemon. I was attacked relentlessly. In the end, they thought I was dead, but I had survived.

After that, I built the Team Rocket organization to get revenge on those who nearly killed me, by beating them at their own game. I had created a small team; at least it was enough. We had barely won though. So, seeing as how we came so close to defeat, I wanted to make sure that no one could beat us again. I had the team capture and steal rare and powerful pokemon.

Afterward, I had come to the decision to make the world understand the pain I felt. The pain I had always known. That's why I started it all, to make everyone understand!

End Journal Entry

May then closed the book. "After that, it goes on to say how his newest plan was to defeat another enemy of his. You, Ash! He wanted to defeat you, but it didn't happen." May said to them.

"So the world didn't hate him." Misty said.

"He just wanted to make everyone know what he felt!" Brock concluded.

Everyone had sorrowful looks on their faces as this new thought of what happened to Giovonni in the past entered their minds. A few of them found themselves feeling sorry for him.

May finally broke the silence. "Let's get out of this place. It brings nothing but sadness to us." She said.

Everyone else agreed. Ash and his friends said their good byes, and started to leave.

End Chapter 31  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, there ya go!

The next chapter is called "Jirachi's Choice." The events of Final Battle Saga have now endangered Jirachi's life, and he must make a choice to save his life. However, if he chooses the wrong choice, he will die.

Anyways, for now, review.


	32. Jirachi's Choice

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm slowing down because this story is nearing it's end. There's a grand total of 40 Chapters, and the last 4 aren't complete yet.

Anyways, here's the next chapter, Jirachi's Choice.

Chapter Summary: The events of Final Battle Saga have endangered Jirachi's life, and to save himself, Jirachi must make a choice, but if he picks the wrong one, he will die.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 32

Jirachi started to follow them, but Ho-oh stopped him.

"Jirachi!" Ho-oh started. Jirachi turned around and faced him, wandering what he wanted. "I understand that you are now free from the curse I gave you, yes?"

"Yes I am, Ho-oh! All thanks to Max!" Jirachi said. "I always knew he was the one! I'm so happy to be free now."

"Well, you see, there's a little something you need to know. What Giovonni had done had caused a problem. Now that you're free, you only have a few hours left."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that your life span is nearly out."

Hearing this scared Jirachi. "You mean, I'm going to…" He didn't bring himself to finish.

Ho-oh nodded his head, knowing what he was going to ask.

Max overheard this and started walking towards Jirachi. Jirachi looked worriedly up at Ho-oh.

"Is there anyway I can be saved?"

"Yes, you must decide where you belong. In the wild, with a higher purpose, or… with a human. Choose the right one, and you will be saved."

"With the last one, you mean like a trained pokemon?"

"Yes."

A single thought goes through Jirachi's mind. "How do I know which is the right one?"

Enter Jirachi's Point of View

I have now been given a decision to make, and unless I pick the right one, I will die. My choices are simple. Be released into the wild, go back with the legendary pokemon for a greater purpose or become a trained pokemon. I have no idea what to pick. There are ups and downs to each of the choices, but which is the right one?

Max clears his throat behind me and I turn to face him. "Yes, Max?" I ask.

"Um, well Jirachi, I overheard what was said, and you don't have much time left, right?" He asked me.

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, I don't know what the right choice is, but I was just wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering, for no matter how much time you have left in life, if you would like to… like to be… well…" He sighs heavily, as he gets the last bit of what he wants to say, out of his mouth. "I would like you to be my pokemon."

I was shocked by what I had just heard. "You mean, you want to be my trainer?" I ask him.

"Yes, Jirachi. I do want to be your trainer. I've wanted that since the day I first met you."

I pondered this decision very carefully. I love Max, and this was something I wanted for a long time. He was the only one who ever treated me nice in my life, and while I was asleep for those eight long years, I wanted to be back with him more than anything. In fact, at this very point, death didn't seem like a fear anymore. I didn't care anymore what happened. I just felt that my life wasn't complete without Max.

I turn to him, look him in the eyes and smile at him. "Yes, Max! Yes! I will be your pokemon!" I said happily and hugged him.

Tears of happiness streamed down our faces as we hugged. Suddenly, my belly started to glow. Upon seeing that, both Max and me broke our hug. Then, my third eye, which is where my stomach is, appeared. It glowed a very bright blue. Then, it just disappeared, eyelid and all, and was replaced with a layer of skin that was the same color as the rest of my body. It was as if my third eye never existed, but what did this mean?

I hear Ho-oh give a happy chuckle. "Jirachi, your third eye is gone! That means that you are completely free from the curse." He said.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"When Max wished you free, you were only free from the curse of the 1,000 year sleep, and from the power of granting wishes, but, you had one other power. You see if you chose to come with us, you would still be cursed with the task of shaping the universe, and that power comes from your third eye. However, when you chose to be with Max, you made the choice of being with Max, over that of having such power. You chose friendship over power, and by doing so, your third eye destroyed itself."

"So, I'm truly a free pokemon now?" I ask him.

"Yes. There's also another thing. Not only has your life span been replenished, but also the third eye always blocked something else. As long as you had it, you could never reproduce your own kind. Now that it's gone, there may very well be more Jirachi in the future living here."

I sighed as I put my hands on my heart. I could barely control the tears in my eyes. I was so happy, and I had felt more complete than ever.

"I can't believe it. From just one choice, I have earned all this?" I ask.

"Yes Jirachi, and you have definitely earned it." Ho-oh said. "You proved that you no longer have any evil left in you. You also fought for the right reasons. You fought for the world, and for your friendship. You even chose your friendship over death. You have proven yourself to be a true pokemon and a true friend."

I then dry my tears and beam with happiness. "Thank you! Everyone! I couldn't be happier!"

He just chuckles at my child-like attitude that I always had. "Now, we must go! There are many tasks that we are entitled to."

At that point, Mew and Mewtwo use their psychic powers, and gently lift up Entei, Raikou and Suicune. I then see all of the legendary pokemon start to fly away.

Ho-oh then stops and turns towards me. "Goodbye, Jirachi. I hope you're forever happy with your new life." He said. He then takes off and joins the others.

I then wave goodbye to them.

"Jirachi…" I turn to Max, who is speaking. He holds out a pokeball. "Ready to make it official?"

"Yes, I'm ready." I said, as I wait patiently for him to capture me.

"Just let me do one tiny thing." I then see him take out a red machine of some kind and push a white button on it. I then see one of his pokeballs vanish in a white light. I don't know what that machine is, but I'm sure I'll find out. "Ready? Pokeball, go!" He said as he threw a pokeball at me.

The pokeball hits me, and I disappear into it in a flash of red light. I don't even struggle to get out. This is where I want to be, with Max.

End Jirachi's Point of View

End Chapter 32  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I won't be updating this until next week.

Next update: Return to a Familiar Place Part 1

Summary: After leaving Team Rocket's Hideout, the gang find themselves in a familiar place. Find out what happened to May's pokemon, and what people think about Jirachi being around.

Anyways, please review.


	33. Return to A Familiar Place Part 1

Well, I'm sorry this came so late in the day. Distractions made it difficult for me to get on.

Anyways, here's the next chapter, Return to A Familiar Place Part 1.

Summary: The group leave Team Rocket's hideout and find themselves in a familiar place. They cause a little trouble at the Pokemon Center, and find out why May never used her pokemon.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 33

After Max returns to the group, tells them about what had just happened, a little celebration, and saying goodbye to Butterfree and Pidgeot, promising to meet them again, Ash and Co. soon find a door that leads down a hallway. "I hope this leads us out of here!" Misty said, wanting to forever leave the Team Rocket Hideout.

"I know what you mean, Misty. I've had enough of this place myself!" Ash said to her.

They then arrive at another door and open it. They find themselves outside. When their eyes finally adjust, they see that they had arrived in a vast city. There were tall skyscrapers, several small houses, and a police station and then they saw two medical centers. One of them was for humans, but the other one held a very strange resemblance to one that Ash, Misty and Brock recognized.

The building was dome shaped. Parts of it were red, while the rest of it was nothing more than glass, giving it a light blue look. It was believed to be one of the biggest Pokemon Centers in the world. Ash, Misty and Brock definitely recognized the Pokemon Center, but they had to be sure. They quickly looked around, and then they looked up at the top of Team Rocket's hideout. It had big green letters on it that said, "Viridian City Gym." Ash and Co stood there in shock.

"Guys, we're in Viridian City!" Ash said.

"You mean, Team Rocket's Hideout leads to Viridian City?" Max asked.

"Looks like Giovonni was also the leader of the Viridian City Gym." Brock said.

"That's how he avoided it all." Misty said. Everyone else looked at her curiously. "If you are a Gym Leader, by law, you can choose the media to interview you constantly or not at all. Giovonni knew all of the rules. So it was very easy for him to keep other people from finding out that he was the leader of Team Rocket."

Everyone else then understood. It was no wonder that the police could never find out about the whereabouts of Team Rocket's leader. Everyone knew only one identity about him, not the one he hid from everyone.

Ash then broke the silence. "Let's head to the Pokemon Center! Pikachu needs to be healed, and all of our pokemon could use the treatment." He said. Everyone else agreed.

"Which reminds me, May." Max began. "How come none of your pokemon were with you?"

May just had a sad look on her face.

"May, what's wrong?" Misty asked.

May started to cry. "He – he sold them!" She said. "Giovonni sold them!"

Everyone else had his or her mouth wide open from shock.

"He what?" Max asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Giovonni sold them! He sold them! Beautifly, Delcatty, Blaziken, Snorlax, Venusaur, he sold every single one of them! I don't even know a bit about who he sold them to!"

May cried even more sorrowfully as she put her head in her hands. The memory of what happened to her pokemon was too much for her to handle. Max walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, May!" Max said, trying to comfort his crying sister.

May then hugged him as she continued to cry. Max was shocked by the hug, but returned it nonetheless.

"It'll be okay, May! Everything will be all right!" Max said, as he continued to comfort his sister.

"Don't worry May, we'll help you find your pokemon!" Ash said with determination.

"You… you will?" May asked him.

"That's right, May! We'll help you!" Misty agreed with Ash.

"We're your friends May, and we'll help you find them no matter what!" Ash said.

"Thanks guys!" May said.

"Let's head to the Pokemon Center and drop off our pokemon, and then we'll head to the Police Station." Brock said, explaining what they should do.

Everyone else agreed and they headed to the Pokemon Center.

They all soon arrived there, and once they did, Brock ran up to the reception desk and started flirting with a very familiar nurse. She appeared to be about thirty years, maybe a bit older, and had pink hair that was tied in a looped ponytail.

Brock from out of nowhere handed her a bouquet of flowers that also came from out of nowhere.

"Oh Nurse Joy! I need you to forever heal my aching heart!" Brock flirted.

Right at that point, Misty and Max both grabbed Brock by his ears, and pulled him away from the sweat dropping nurse.

"Keep it up, Brock!" Misty said.

"Yeah, keep it up and it won't be the only thing aching!" Max said.

Both Misty and Max threw Brock aside at the same time.

"I see you learned very well, Max!" Misty said, rather impressed.

"Hey! I graduated from 'The Misty School of Pulling Brock by the Ear' in just two lessons!" Max said happily.

Misty giggled when she heard that. "I'd like to think of it more as 'The Misty School of pulling Brock away when he impresses women the wrong way.' Now, ready for your second and final lesson?"

"Oh, there's another lesson?"

"Yep, just one more."

"Okay!" Misty then whispers in Max's ear. "Are you sure I'll get the chance?" Max asked with an evil smirk.

"I have a feeling you will." She said with an evil smirk of her own.

At this point, Ash is talking to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, we all need our pokemon healed. Would you?" He asked.

Nurse Joy always got this question and smiled at him. "Of course! I'd be happy to!" She said.

Ash then handed over all of his pokeballs, and then he put his backpack onto the table. "And this one too." Ash unzipped his backpack to reveal an unconscious Pikachu.

"I'll make sure all of your pokemon get better." She said as she took Pikachu and all of his other pokemon.

Brock and Misty, keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't flirt with Nurse Joy again, gave all of their pokemon filled pokeballs to Nurse Joy.

Now, it was Max's turn. He then gave her his pokemon one by one. Finally, he stopped at his last pokeball. "Oh, and this one has suffered both physically and emotionally Nurse Joy. I hope you can help him." He said.

"Well, in order for me to do that, I must have the pokemon out of its pokeball during the entire time." Nurse Joy informed him.

"Just promise you won't freak out."

Nurse Joy smiled at him. "Now why would I…" She cut herself off when she heard the familiar sound of the pokeball opening.

In a flash of white light, a pokemon that was star-shaped appeared. He had hair that was yellow and was fashioned that it gave him a star shaped look. Two ponytails came down his sides that reached to his shoulders. There were also two more ponytails that extended from the back, which was twice the length of his body. Finally, his skin was a shade of dark white. Jirachi looked at the nurse and just said, "Hello!"

Right at that moment, Nurse Joy ran at nearly the speed of sound right out of the Pokemon Center.

"What was that all about?" Jirachi asked.

Suddenly, a bunch of newspaper, TV and magazine reporters came in and started asking Max and Jirachi a million questions a second.

"How'd you get Jirachi?" One reporter asked.

"Where did you get Jirachi?" Another reporter asked.

"Do you realize that you might be causing a disaster by having that legendary pokemon?" Another one asked.

The reporters kept asking question after question.

"Is it true that Jirachi can speak telepathically?"

Finally, Jirachi whispered to Max, "I'll handle these guys!"

"Are you sure?" Max whispered back.

"Yes! Just get going!"

"Okay, I'll see ya later."

Max then makes his way through the reporters, leaving Jirachi to answer all the questions.

"Now, if you all calm down, I'll answer all your questions." Jirachi told them.

All of the reporters calmed down and started asking him questions one at a time now. At this point, Max had gotten out of the crowd of reporters. After that, Ash and Co all headed to the police station to see what they could do in finding May's pokemon.

After a couple of hours, they finally arrive at the police station. As soon as they enter the doors, Brock sees a police officer that instantly gives him heart eyes. He then rushes up to the blue haired lady.

"Oh Officer Jenny! I need you to solve the case of my aching heart!" He said in a flirting tone.

Next thing he notices, he is struck on the head, courtesy of Max using Misty's mallet. Max then dragged Brock away from Officer Jenny. After that, he throws Brock to the side and looks at Misty.

"You were right! I did get the chance!" He said with a smile.

"I had a feeling you would." Misty said.

"Sorry about that, he tends to do that whenever he sees a pretty girl." Ash said.

"That's okay! So, why are you five here?" Officer Jenny asked.

"My pokemon were stolen and sold." May told her.

End Chapter 33  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hehe! Evil cliffhanger! Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging long. I'll post the next one tomorrow.

Next chapter: Return to A Familiar Place Part 2.

Summary: May finds out who has her pokemon. Jirachi is able to get rid of the news reporters. And Ash has a surprise for Misty, that will forever change their lives if accepted.

Well, review please.


	34. Return to A Familiar Place Part 2

Chapter 34

A few minutes later, May and Officer Jenny are in a different room. It is completely white with a small table and two chairs. One of the walls though was a one way mirror, that only people on the outside of the room could see through. Officer Jenny was recording everything that May and her were saying.

"So, how long ago did your pokemon get taken from you?" Officer Jenny asked her.

"It was about two and a half months ago." May said sorrowfully.

"Can you give me all of the details?"

"All that I remember that day, was that I had threatened Giovonni, who had kidnapped me, that I would destroy him with my pokemon the moment I got free."

Officer Jenny interrupted her. "Wait, Giovonni is the leader of Team Rocket?"

"Yes! Though sadly he is dead now. That wasn't even our doing, but rather a certain pokemon's doing. However, I choose to not tell you which pokemon did it, as it was abused emotionally by Giovonni, and did the right thing by killing him."

"Please continue then."

May sighed heavily and continued to tell Officer Jenny everything. "Anyways, after I had threatened him, he had one of his grunts take all of my pokemon away from me. He then later came by and told me that he sold all of my pokemon!"

Tears streamed down May's eyes. The memory of how her pokemon were taken away from her was too much for her to bear.

"Beautifly, Blaziken, Delcatty, Snorlax, Venusaur. All of them were sold to other trainers, and I have no idea who he gave them to!" May said, barely able to control her tears. "I don't even know how much longer I can stand not seeing my pokemon again!"

May cried hard as she put her face into her hands. Upon hearing the names of the pokemon, Officer Jenny believed that she knew something.

"Hold on! Did you say Beautifly, Blaziken, Delcatty, Snorlax and Venusaur?" Officer Jenny asked her.

May nodded.

"Well, I had apprehended two Team Rocket members last night, and you have amazingly named five of the pokemon that they had."

May was shocked. She wondered that if against all odds her pokemon weren't actually sold.

"Could you please check to see if they're mine?" She asked.

"I'm going to have see your ID to confirm if they are yours." Officer Jenny said, holding out her hand.

May handed Officer Jenny her Pokedex. The two of them then walked out of the room. Officer Jenny then went up to a computer of hers and set the Pokedex down. She then went and got five pokeballs and set them into a machine.

"It'll just take one minute." She told them as she typed up a few things. The results soon came up and she smiled at May. "I have good news! All five of the pokemon are yours!" She said.

May was shocked. She couldn't believe what she heard. "You really mean it?" She asked, not being sure if she heard her right.

"Yes! You are the Original Trainer of all five of these pokemon!"

May then grabbed all five pokeballs and hugged them tightly.

"Officer Jenny, do you know just who it was that had her pokemon?" Max asked.

"Their names are Jessie and James." Officer Jenny said.

The entire group, even May, gave a shocked look. They couldn't believe who it was that had her pokemon.

"Can we visit them?" Ash asked.

Officer Jenny took them to see Jessie and James. When they saw Jessie and James, they were dressed up in orange prison uniforms. They had no pokemon with them. Not even Meowth or Wobbuffett were around. They were hanging on their cell doors moping. It was a rather sad and pathetic site to see.

Officer Jenny tapped on their cell with her beating bat. "You have some visitors!" She said.

Jessie and James immediately snapped out of it and looked to see who their visitors were. When they saw that it was the twerps, they just turned their faces angrily away from them.

"Came by to gloat?" Jessie asked.

"No, we wanted to talk." Ash answered seriously.

"Can't you see we're busy moping? Go away! Besides, we don't want any visitors!" James said.

"Yeah, so just leave us alone!" Jessie agreed, folding her arms.

"How come you didn't sell my sister's pokemon?" Max asked.

"Huh?" Jessie and James asked at the same time.

"How come you didn't sell May's pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, you had pretty much every chance to." Brock said.

"We always knew that you twerps had strong pokemon." Jessie started.

"And when we finally had May's pokemon, we knew that we had great power." James continued.

"However, the boss wanted us to sell them."

"But with your own pokemon, we figured we could finally get Pikachu for the boss."

"So, we made up some lie, telling him that we sold them, when in reality, we hid them from him."

"We then wanted to use them on you."

"But we strangely couldn't do it." She had tears flowing down her face.

"For some reason we just couldn't use May's pokemon." He wined.

"I think they're telling the truth, Ash!" Misty whispered to her new boyfriend.

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that Team Rocket actually has a heart?" Max blurted out.

"For your information, we've always had a heart!" James told him while he was still crying.

"It's just that you twerps never saw through to the unselfish, heroic acts we did!" Jessie said, still crying.

"So, where are Meowth and Wobbuffett?" Ash asked.

"They took them away just like the rest of our own pokemon." James said.

"They'll return Wobbuffett to that one kid I got it from, but they'll either give the others to good people or return them to the wild." Jessie said.

Officer Jenny then tapped on the door. "Hey! Thirty seconds left! Finish up!" She said.

"Listen, we've got to go, okay?" Brock said.

"Just remember, we weren't always so bad." James said.

After they left Jessie and James, they insisted that Officer Jenny look at their records. She said she would do so. They all went back to the Pokemon Center, where they found Jirachi still trying to get rid of all the reporters.

"Exactly how old are you?" One reporter asked.

"You know, I'm not exactly sure myself." Jirachi answered.

As the questions continued, Ash and Co waited for their pokemon to get healed. Their pokemon were soon healed, but the reporters were still asking questions.

"What type are you exactly?" One reporter asked.

"Psychic/Steel." Jirachi answered him.

This continued for quite a while. Then Ash decided to leave for a bit.

"Hey guys, I'm going to see about something." He said as he left.

The rest of the group just had curious looks on their faces. He soon returned.

"So, where'd you go?" Misty asked.

"Oh, somewhere!" Ash said, trying to hide where he went.

Finally, near midnight…

"Now," Jirachi yawns. "Does anyone have more questions?"

"Nope! I've got all the info I need." One said.

"Same here!" Another said.

"This is going to make the greatest story ever!" Another one said.

All of the reporters left, feeling very happy that they got all the info they wanted. Jirachi was finally able to get healed, and the group spent the rest of the night there. They all agreed that they would leave for Pallet Town first thing in the morning.

The next morning, they all woke up, and found that Pikachu was awake now. In fact, he immediately affectionately hugged him the moment he saw him. Jirachi was also healed, both physically and mentally. He was once again the old cheerful self-that Max knew when they first met. In fact, Jirachi started play wrestling with Max once they saw eachother. After a while, they all left the Pokemon Center and headed to Ash's home, Pallet Town.

Along the way, they got pretty tired from walking and decided to take a break. Misty's feet were hurting a lot from all the rough walking they were doing. It was pretty hard to get to Pallet Town from Viridian City. Misty saw a lake nearby. She took off her shoes and soaked her bare feet in the cold water. It felt like such a relief to Misty.

Ash was standing right next to Misty, skipping a few stones. He just looked over and smiled as his girlfriend soaked her aching feet.

"I can't wait to get back home!" Ash said.

"Yeah, it will be great to see Ms. Ketchum again." Misty said, remembering Ash's mom.

"And I can't wait to tell everyone the great news!"

"How you're a Pokemon Master finally?"

"And how we finally know our true feelings about eachother."

"Are you saying we're boyfriend/girlfriend?" Misty asked, hoping for it to be true.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Ash answered with a blush.

After that, Ash saw something recognizable about the place.

"Misty, do you recognize that waterfall?" He asked her.

Misty looked toward the waterfall that Ash was pointing to. She recognized it too. She quickly put everything together.

"Ash! This is where we first met!" She answered.

'This is the moment you've been waiting for, Ash! Don't blow it!' Ash thought to himself. He then turned to Misty. "Misty," He started, getting her attention. "We've been friends for how long now?"

"Since we first met! Though I must admit, we didn't act like friends back then." She said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"Yea, we didn't, but I had a feeling that, despite our arguments, we would somehow become friends."

"Yea, we did become friends, and now we're more than friends."

"And Misty, you'll always love me right?"

Misty laughed a bit, thinking that he was joking. "Of course I will Ash! I always have, and I always will."

"Then Misty, I have something very important to ask you."

"What is it, Ash?"

He then got down on one knee, and presented her with a small black box. He then opened it to reveal a small diamond ring. It sparkled like the seven colors of the rainbow in the sunlight. Misty was shocked when she saw it.

"Misty, will you marry me?"

She took the small ring out of the box and held it in her hand. "But Ash, we've never even dated or anything."

He just smirked at her with a light chuckle. "Does that even matter? When there's such a strong bond between the two already? Just decide what is in your heart, Misty."

She thought about this, but quickly came to an answer. To her, what was in her heart the most, was Ash, and nothing else seemed to matter.

"Yes, Ash! Yes! I will marry you!" Misty said, feeling like it was the happiest moment of her life.

Ash slipped the ring on her finger, and right after that, Misty gave Ash a passionate kiss on the lips. Ash kissed her back. As they kissed, they felt that special spark that you feel whenever you know you've found that special person.

End Chapter 34---


	35. Return to Pallet Part 1

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had much time to get on the computer as I would like.

Anyways, here's the newest chapter. Return to Pallet Part 1.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 35

After their little romantic incident, Ash and Misty returned to the rest of the gang. They had been gone for quite a while, so Brock was a bit worried about them. Lunch was just about ready when he saw them return. He smiled at them.

"Well, where have you two been?" Brock asked.

"Oh, somewhere!" Misty said, showing them the ring she was wearing.

The entire group was shocked when they saw the ring.

"Ash! Is Misty saying that…" Max started to say, but he didn't want to finish.

"Yep! Me and Misty are officially an engaged couple!" Ash answered, knowing what he was about to say.

May smiled happily at them with glee. "This is great! And so romantic!" She said.

Brock just gave them a near laughing smirk. "I knew it all along!" He said triumphantly.

Ash and Misty were shocked to say the least. "Brock! You knew?" Ash asked.

"How could I not notice? Ever since I saw you two fighting over something as pointless as getting lost, I had a feeling you two would end up together. Of course, I easily knew better just to sit back and wait for it to happen. I just sat back and watched it all happen, only stopping you when I knew things would get out of hand. Of course, you two quickly forgot about the fights. It was as if it never happened, and yet you were strangely a little bit closer to eachother. I knew it would come one day. I just had to wait for it to happen." He said, remembering how often he saw them act like the close friends that they are.

"Know so much about romance, and yet have the lack of knowing how to act the right way in front of a girl!" Misty said, a bit surprised.

Brock just laughed nervously, knowing Misty was right about him.

Meanwhile, at a white house along a dirt path, a lady who seemed to be in her late teens and had red hair that was tied in a ponytail, knocked on the door. The door was answered by an older woman with brown hair, and had several wrinkles on her face.

"Hi! Is this the Ketchum residence?" Asked the red haired woman innocently, though she had a feeling she was at the right house.

"Why yes it is!" The brown haired woman said with a smile.

"Is Ash home? I heard he just became the greatest Pokemon Master in the world, and I thought that he might be home by now."

"No, but I have a big surprise for him when he gets home!" The pitch in her voice changed to have that of a little schoolgirl. "I'm so proud of my Ash! He has accomplished his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master!" She said with glee.

"You're Ash's mom?" She asked, being a bit surprised.

"Yes! My name is Delia." Mrs. Ketchum said as she brought out her hand to greet the lady.

"I'm Macey, a friend of Ash's." She said shaking her hand. "And if things work out, his soon to be wife!" She thought as she gave a hidden evil smirk.

Ash and Co continue on their way to Pallet Town. This time with both Ash and Misty leading the way, holding each other's hand. Next came Max, then May, and finally Brock, bringing up the rear. Pikachu was riding on Ash's shoulder, and Jirachi was also out, enjoying the view over Max's head.

Jirachi was let out when it was lunchtime. After the lunch, they were about to head out when Jirachi pretty much begged Max not to let him be inside the pokeball anymore. He pretty much hated being in there, and enjoyed being outside way more. Max was against this at first, as to the fact of what people would think if they saw Jirachi with him, but after some thought, he believed it was better for Jirachi to be out. Max learned long ago from Ash that the best way to be friends with your pokemon is to make them happy in spirit, and Max saw just how happy Jirachi was being outside with him. Everything else against it just seemed pointless in the end.

Jirachi, however, was a bit annoying. He constantly asked questions that his curious mind kept having. The questions were pretty much along the line of "What's that?" Max easily explained everything he asked. Of course, there was one point where Max was kinda hesitant to answer a question.

"Hey Max, just curious, do you have a girlfriend?" Jirachi innocently asked out randomly.

"Uh, no, not really!" Max answered with a blush.

"Then why are you blushing? Come on! Tell me!" He said in a begging tone right in front of Max.

Max decided to tell him. "Okay! There is one girl that I do have a crush on!" He said, scratching the back of his head, being a bit nervous.

"Oh? Who?"

"Uh, her name is Vivi Winstrite. I met her not too long after I met you. We pretty much hit it off, but it really didn't last." Max said the last part in a sad tone.

"What happened?"

Max let out a sigh. "We had pretty much just met, but we were having a pokemon battle. I was not really a trainer, so I asked Ash if I could use his Corphish. Corphish didn't obey and knocked out her Marril. It was over pretty quickly. She pretty much said that she hated me after that. My heart was broken and I was miserable for a while. I still have feelings for her."

"Well, did she blush when she said she hated you?"

"Um, I think she did." He said, thinking nothing of it.

"Then there might be hope for you two yet." The pokemon said as he floated way ahead of Max, leaving him with a puzzled look. Max didn't think anything of it and just continued on.

They soon reached the top of a hill, and the entire group looked down on an all too familiar town. Nearly the whole place was filled with houses for a small number of people to live in. The only kind of road that existed for such a town was one made of dirt.

Recognizing his hometown, Ash immediately ran as fast as he could down the road. The rest of the group followed him. They all tried their best to keep up with Ash, but he easily outran them. In fact, he was running so fast, Pikachu was having a hard time holding on to him. He soon stopped in front of a white house down the dirt road. The rest of the group caught up to him, each one of them panting heavily.

"Ash! Did you have to run so fast?" Misty complained.

"But Misty, you knew I couldn't wait to get home!" Ash said in a rather serious tone.

At that point Ash opened the door. "Hey, Mom! I'm home!" Ash announced when he walked in.

Right at that point someone came up and hugged him, but it wasn't who he was expecting it to be. He looked at the girl hugging him. She was about his height, only slightly taller. She had red hair, which was tied in a ponytail along her back, and was hugging Ash so tight, that he couldn't even breathe. He immediately recognized the girl.

"Macey? What is she doing here?" Ash thought to himself. "Can't breathe!" He managed to say.

Macey immediately let go of him. "Sorry about that!" She said with a nervous laugh.

"What are you doing here, Macey?"

"I came to see you, silly!" She said with a bright smirk. "Oh, we have so much catching up to do, and I've got the rest of the day planned for us!"

"And I bet I know what they are!" Misty thought to herself angrily.

"Come on, Ash!" Macey grabbed Ash by the arm. "No time to waste! We've got a lot to…"

Misty getting right in front of Ash and breaking her grasp cut her off.

"Sorry, but Ash is permanently booked!" Misty said to her face.

"Oh look who it is, his coach!" Macey said angrily when she saw Misty. "Sorry, but you can't tell Ash how to live his social life!"

"True, but you're gonna have to cancel your plans with him!"

"Yea right! You just know that I'm going to win in the end!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you!" Misty showed Macey her ring.

Macey was completely shocked. "You mean… you're his… his…"

"Yep! I'm his fiancée!" She said triumphantly. "Sorry, but you lose!" She teased.

Macey suddenly had tears streaming down her eyes. When she couldn't take it anymore, she cried loudly and ran out of the house, shoving Ash down in the process. Ash immediately got back up.

At that point, they heard another voice. "Is that my Ash?" They heard another woman say. A woman with brown hair immediately ran up and hugged him tightly. "Welcome home Ash!"

"Mom! Can't… breathe!" He said from the second suffocating hug that he got that day.

His mom immediately let go of him when she realized she was suffocating her own son. "Oh I'm sorry, dear! I'm just so glad that you're home!"

"I'm glad to be home too, mom!"

"Well, I've got something special planned for my little Ash!" She said, pinching her son's cheek.

Ash just squealed in pain a bit. "Mom! Do you have to embarrass me like this in front of my friends?"

Brock couldn't help but snicker, trying his best to hide it, as he looked at his friend's predicament.

"Well, make yourselves at home! I've got a lot to do before…" She cut herself off, realizing she was about to ruin the surprise she had in store for her son. "I mean, I'll get dinner ready!" She took off before anyone could say anything, as Ash wanted to tell her about the recent engagement.

"Hey guys!" Brock began, getting everyone's attention. "Let's head over to Professor Oak's while waiting for Ash's mom to get everything done."

"Yeah, I guess my announcement can wait." Ash said under his breath.

They leave the house, and head to Professor Oak's.

---End Chapter 35---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, there ya go.

Next up, Part 2.

Summary: The gang arrive at Professor Oak's and when Jirachi is introduced, who knows what might happen?

Sorry, I'm not gonna spoil it too much.

Anyways, please review.


	36. Return to Pallet Part 2

Sorry I haven't been updating this lately. The only computer in the house, my mom uses for work.

Anyways, here's the next chapter, Return to Pallet Part 2.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 36

So the entire group headed down the road and headed to Professor Oak's laboratory. Jirachi was a bit confused about where they were going though.

"So, who's this 'Professor Oak?'" Jirachi asked Max.

"He's one of the most famous Pokemon Researchers in the world. He pretty much knows everything there is to know about pokemon." Max answered.

"Yeah, he's great!" Ash answered. "In fact, Professor Oak was the one who gave me Pikachu when I started my journey!" He told Jirachi.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see you, Jirachi!" Max began. "He always wants to find out as much as he can about pokemon, and legendary pokemon like you are no exception."

"Oh! Uh… I don't know!" Jirachi said nervously.

Max could tell that Jirachi felt uneasy because of what happened with Nurse Joy.

"Don't worry, Jirachi! He pretty much keeps legendary pokemon a secret." He said, reassuring Jirachi.

"Well, I hope so!"

They soon arrived at a two-story house that was on top of a hill. One look at it and one could tell that it was indeed a place to study pokemon naturally. It was pretty ordinary, but one could tell that it was a house that generated it's own electricity, thanks to the propellers that were near the house.

After Ash rang the doorbell, Ash and Co patiently waited at the door. Someone soon answered it. As soon as the door was opened, a big huge glob creature immediately gave Ash a hug tackle.

"Muk! Get off of him!" Someone scolded the glob creature. Muk listened and immediately got off Ash.

The group looked up to see the same gray haired man that cheered Ash on when he was battling to become a champion. Professor Oak smiled at the guests who had just come to the house.

Well hello, Ash, Misty, Brock, Max…" He then saw someone who he wasn't expecting. "And May! I haven't seen you in a while!" He greeted her kindly.

"Hello, Professor Oak!" May greeted back.

Professor Oak then noticed something different about May. "Uh, have you put on extra weight?" He asked her.

"Uh, it's rather personal." She said, wanting to drop the subject.

"Oh! I see!" He completely understood why May was different from before, and knowing that she didn't want to talk about it, dropped the subject. He then turned back to Ash. "Well, as you can tell from Muk's reaction, I'm guessinghe really missed you, Ash!"

Ash smiled as he looked at the happy Muk. "Yeah, it looks like he did." Ash said.

Max decided to change the subject, as he knew a certain someone, who was hiding perfectly behind him, was very nervous about seeing Professor Oak.

"Uh, Professor, there's someone we'd also like you to meet." Max said to him.

"Oh?" Professor Oak asked, wondering who else they wanted him to meet, as he saw no one else in the room.

"It's okay, don't be shy!" He said, reassuring the creature that was hiding perfectly behind him.

Jirachi slowly poked his head out from behind Max. Once Professor Oak saw him, he was shocked to say the least. Jirachi floated in front of Max and introduced himself.

"Uh, h… hello, P… Professor Oak! M… my name is J… Jirachi!" He said, nervously.

"Uh, Hello!" Professor Oak said, a bit uneasy. "Would someone mind explaining why Max has a legendary pokemon? Since doing so ends up effecting the very balance of nature."

The group then explained everything to Professor Oak. They also explained to him that such events only happen if the legendary pokemon is captured unwillingly and knows about, which easily explained why nothing bad happened when the Dark Balls were used.

"I see!" Professor Oak said after he heard everything. "Well, I must say it's hard to believe he was behind it all, especially when there was no evidence pointing to him."

"Yes, Giovonni was very smart." Misty began. "And he only did it all because he hated the world for what it did to him."

"Yes, and it's very sad what happened to him. Yet I think it's better that he's gone. There's no telling what havoc he would've caused due to the evil in his mind."

Max then thought of something.

"Wait a minute, Professor Oak, how is it that you don't know about Jirachi being with me? The papers would've revealed it by now." He said.

"Oh, about that…" Jirachi began. "I erased their memories!"

Everyone but Professor Oak face faulted.

"You mean, no one knows now?" Max asked.

"They don't even know that Nurse Joy told them about me. Speaking of which, before we left, I erased her mind too. She doesn't even remember seeing me."

"Wow!"

"All psychic legendary pokemon have the power to erase the mind of another. You shouldn't be surprised."

"Yes, that's quite true." Professor Oak began. "I myself have done some research in that, and it doesn't surprise me that Jirachi was able to erase the mind of so many." He then decided to change the subject. "Well Ash, I'm sure your pokemon will be very happy to see you. Let's all go outside and see them."

"Yeah, I know they'll be happy to see me as well." Ash said, very anxious to see all of them.

They soon went outside and the one who was surprised most was Jirachi.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Jirachi smiled happily as he saw the vast view.

What he saw was unbelievable. There was a vast field, which had several lakes. Further from the field were many trees that created a forest. Further down, there were beautiful mountains that seemed to defy all beauty. Finally, just about every single pokemon that you could dream of enjoying themselves. It was quite a site to see.

"No wonder so many pokemon like this place." Jirachi thought to himself as he continued to look at the pokemon playing together. "It's almost like heaven to them."

Jirachi envied what he saw. It was understandable why he did. The life he had lived was something that he wished no one, not a single soul, would ever have to live. He happily smiled at the place. He figured that they were so lucky to actually live at such a place.

"This is my research area." Professor Oak began, giving Jirachi a little tour. Ash and the gang decided to have Professor Oak show Jirachi around, and get to know him better. "I like to study pokemon out in the open, to better understand how pokemon live in the wild. Speaking of which, there are times when wild pokemon wonder into my research area. They're welcome to stay in the area as much as they like."

"This place is incredible! I never knew humans could interact with pokemon so well." Jirachi commented.

"What do you mean?" Professor Oak asked, rather interested.

"You don't understand the life I had to live. When you really think about it." Jirachi began. "You see, I was glad when I met Max, as I really needed a friend in my life. Before I met Max, I never even had a friend. I never told Max about my past, because of how much I knew it would ruin my chance at a friendship with a human." Jirachi sighed as he continued. "You see, I was an evil pokemon."

"An evil pokemon?" The professor said confused. "I didn't think that was possible."

"It is!" Jirachi began to explain everything to Professor Oak. "You see, I was born evil, and I did terrible things. However, I saw the error of my ways. I never told Max because I know it'll kill our friendship."

"Well, it's getting late. Why don't we go back and join the group?" Professor Oak asked, changing the subject.

"Okay."

They then went back to the group.

---End Chapter 36---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, there ya go, the latest chapter.

I'm slowing down since the chapters are about to catch up with me.

Anyways, please review.


	37. Return to Pallet Part 3

Okay, sorry for such a huge delay. I was busy. Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 37

Meanwhile…

"Well, let's see how my pokemon are!" Ash said to the group.

While Professor Oak was busy studying Jirachi, Ash and his friends decided to visit his pokemon.

The group agreed and went to see Ash's pokemon.

The first one they ran into, was Ash's Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur never wanted to evolve once in its life, and it was seen that it had become just as tough, if not tougher than any Venusaur you ever came across.

Bulbasaur, even after several years, was still having problems keeping the pokemon from starting another war. There were several close calls in fact. However, Bulbasaur found ways to resolve everything between the pokemon peacefully. It was hard to tell if Bulbasaur would ever leave the lab and end up enjoying his life.

The group then went up to the forest area of Professor Oak's research area. At that point, Ash pulled out two pokeballs and threw them into the air.

"Meganium, Sceptile, come on out!" Ash called out.

In a white flash Meganium and Sceptile came out of the pokeballs and appeared in front of the gang.

"Hey guys, were back at Oak's lab!" Ash told them.

Immediately, Meganium turned around towards the forest and called out into it. Upon hearing the call, two creatures came out running out of the forest. The first was rather small, green and had a single small leaf on its head. The Chickorita ran up to Meganium and gave her a hug. The second was a small green gecko with a leaf like tail. The Treecko ran up and gave Sceptile a hug.

These two pokemon that were hugging them; were the son and daughter of Sceptile and Meganium. Sceptile and Meganium had been in love with eachother since they first met, which was right after Ash returned from the Houen League. Professor Oak had noticed how close they were to eachother, and gave them a special wedding. It was long after that, that Meganium produced her first, and so far only, two eggs. A few months later, their kids hatched from the eggs. Ash hasn't decided what to do with them, but he has seen just how happy the babies are with their parents, and decides to keep them there for a while.

Ash just looked at the pokemon family in front of him and smiled. Seeing them in such a scene always made him smile.

The group then left the family alone and continued to explore the place. They soon reached a lake in the middle of the field. One could look at it and see the amazing beauty in it. Upon seeing it, Misty called out her pokemon.

"Everyone, come on out and enjoy the water!" Misty shouted.

In a flash of white light, Luvdisc, Gyarados, Starmie, Golduck, Politoed and Corsola appeared and they all ran up and jumped into the water. To everyone's amazement, Golduck was swimming just fine now. As a Psyduck it was never a good swimmer. In fact, it nearly drowned every time it tried to swim. It seemed that once it evolved, it was able to swim without a problem.

"I can't believe it! Golduck is swimming!" Misty said in shock, as she saw Golduck do a backstroke. "Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming!"

Ash pinched her arm, trying his best to be gentle.

"Ouch! Hey!" Misty yelled at him.

"Well, at least you know you're not dreaming." Ash joked.

"Oh that's very immature Mr. Ash Ketchum!"

As Corsola is swimming, Ash's Crocanaw, a blue alligator pokemon, comes up to her. Corsola kindly greets him, and then suddenly, Crocanaw becomes all heart eyed and starts to affectionately rub Corsola. Corsola quickly feels uneasy about the situation and tries to get away, but her efforts prove futile.

Then Ash's Crawdaunt, a red lobster like pokemon with a golden star on his forehead, sees what's going on. Having some sort of crush for the same Corsola, Crawdaunt immediately charges and breaks the two up. Crocanaw takes this as a threat and the two males start to battle it out. Though grateful for what Crawdaunt did, Corsola takes the chance to get away, not being interested in either of them.

As Corsola was swimming away, with her head down, and letting out a sigh of relief, a Squirtle suddenly appears in front of her. This was the same Squirtle that Ash caught so long ago. Ash's Squirtle had some vacation time from his duties with the Squirtle Squad, and decided to spend it with Ash. The two then greet each other and start to play in the water in a more than friendship way.

The two pokemon that were fighting then look over where Corsola is, and when they see how Corsola is acting with Squirtle, they then give shocked looks. They basically have their eyes showing complete shock and their mouths are wide open in disbelief. Heartbroken, the two males sulk, and leave the scene, knowing just who Corsola has chosen over them.

Ash sees this whole scene and is surprised by the situation.

"Now I must be dreaming, cause it seems that Squirtle and Corsola are a couple." He said.

Misty then takes this chance to get revenge and pinches him.

"Ouch! Hey!" He yells at her.

"Well it's obvious you're not dreaming, and I just got you back for pinching me!" Misty said with a proud look.

"Don't you know two wrongs don't make a right?"

"Well it always does for you!" Misty shouted back. Doing that triggered another argument.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"And some people wonder how they ever got along." Brock thought to himself.

The argument was soon over and the day was soon ending, so it was time to return home. They quickly met up with Professor Oak to get Jirachi and tell them they were leaving. However, one of them realized someone was missing.

"Hey, Professor Oak," Brock began. "Where's Tracey? Shouldn't he be helping you at the lab?"

"Oh, yes! Well, he went to Cerulean City yesterday for some help Daisy needed." Professor Oak began. "And I got an interesting message from him."

Professor Oak then took out a small rectangular object. It was black, and had a small print of a pokeball on it, where the middle was sphere shaped and made of pure glass. A small hologram of Tracey appeared from the glass sphere. The hologram started talking.

"Hello Professor Oak." Began the brown haired man. "I won't be back to the lab for a few days because of something that happened. I have just proposed to Daisy and she accepted. We'll be getting married in a few months. Anyways, there's a lot of work to do that I need to help out on. So I'll talk to you about it when I get back. Well, bye! See ya soon!"

The hologram disappeared after playing the message. Ash and Co were very surprised by the news. Jirachi just stood there, wondering what was going on, and who this "Tracey" guy was. Even though he saw the picture, he wanted to know just who it was in general they were talking about. However, he decided not to ask, as it was obvious that Tracey was a friend of theirs.

"Wow! Who would've guessed those two would get together?" Ash asked, a little surprised.

"They were seeing eachother a lot. I guess something developed without me noticing." Misty said.

"Well, this is very good news."

"Yes it is!" Professor Oak began, having a smile that only a proud father could show. Professor Oak was like a second father to Tracey and was happy that he found someone. "I expect him to be back sometime tomorrow night."

"Well, guess we'll head back home! See ya tomorrow, Professor!" Ash said.

"Come on, Jirachi! Let's head back to Ash's house!" Max said.

Jirachi looked down silently. "Well actually Max," Jirachi began, nervousness in his voice. "I want to stay here tonight!"

"What?" Max asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Well, I really didn't feel comfortable around Ash's mom. You see, I didn't feel right around her, which is why I hid from her when we visited her the first time. I'm sure that she's very nice, and would keep any promise. However, something's telling me not to go back there. I don't know what it is. It's just this weird felling I have. So please, trust me on this Max. I think it would be best if I didn't go."

Max pondered this. It was hard to decide whether or not to have Jirachi stay with Professor Oak, but it was just for one night, so he thought it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Well, if it's okay with Professor Oak…"

"I'm sure it won't be a problem!"

"It certainly won't be a problem." Professor Oak said. "There's plenty of places for him to spend the night, and it would give me a chance to observe such a creature."

"Well then, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." Max said.

Jirachi then floated up, wrapped his arms around Max's neck, and squeezed him tightly but gently. "Goodbye, Max! I'll see ya tomorrow."

Max, though a little shocked, accepted the hug, and the two soon parted. The gang started to head back when Ash noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Misty spotted Pikachu. "There he is, Ash! Over there!" She said, pointing to his left.

He then saw Pikachu standing there to his left with his back turned to him. Ash then ran up to Pikachu. "Hey buddy, it's time to leave!" Ash said.

However, Pikachu didn't respond. Ash looked at him and saw that he was staring at something with his mouth wide open. Ash looked in the direction Pikachu was looking. Up ahead, he saw another Pikachu, who was sitting in a field of flowers that had every color of the rainbow. The Pikachu that was picking the flowers was different from your everyday Pikachu. Instead of yellow fur, its fur was a more golden color that almost seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. The normal brown stripes that you would see on the back were actually more of a maroon color. Finally, its fur was longer than that of a normal Pikachu. In fact, it had put its fur into a near perfect ponytail.

Professor Oak saw what they were looking at. "Oh, that's one of the many wild Pikachu that come into my place. It's pretty much made itself home here." Professor Oak then saw the situation. "Oh, and she's female."

The group then realized what was going on.

"Oh, how cute! Pikachu's in love!" May squealed.

Pikachu heard what May said, and turned around with an angry face and a blush. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said. By his face, you could tell that he was denying what May said.

Ash decided a more calm approach. "Hey, Pikachu, if you really like that Pikachu over there, then talk to her." He said to Pikachu.

Pikachu didn't move. One could tell that he was shocked that Ash figured it out.

"Go ahead! Don't be shy."

Pikachu then walked over to the female Pikachu and introduced himself. It was obvious Pikachu was nervous, as he had never been in such a situation. After the introduction, the female Pikachu gave Ash's Pikachu a peck on the cheek then started to run away. Pikachu stood there for a second shocked and blushing. He then started chasing after the female Pikachu. It quickly became obvious that they were playing tag after Pikachu used his Agility to catch up and tag the female Pikachu, then started running the other way, with the female Pikachu now giving chase.

"Well, looks like Pikachu will be spending the night here." Ash said. He then turned to Professor Oak. "Professor, do you mind?"

"Not at all! Go ahead and go home, Ash! You can pick up Pikachu tomorrow." The professor said.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow, Professor!"

"Bye kids! Come back and see me again!" He said with a smile.

---End Chapter 37---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, there you go! Intresting shippings, no?

There are only a few chapters left.

Anyways, please review.


	38. Return to Pallet Part 4

Glad to see some of you enjoyed my huge shipping chapter. Now, time for the final part of Return to Pallet.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 38

As the sun was setting, Ash and friends headed back to Ash's house. Ash sort of felt weird not having Pikachu on his shoulder. By now, he'd be talking to Pikachu, but without him, it seemed kinda lonely up front.

"You know guys," Ash began. "It seems kinda strange not having Pikachu around."

"Well, you had to last without him for a couple of days." May said. "But that was where he was kidnapped."

"Yeah!" Max agreed. "I don't think there was a time, other than when Pikachu was kidnapped by Team Rocket for an extended amount of time, that he was away from you for this amount of time."

"Well actually," Misty began. "There were a few times, and he was with other pokemon that he wanted to get to know."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Brock said to the youngest member of the group. "There was even a time where we found a whole tribe of Pikachu, and he made friends with all of them."

Ash remembered that time, even though it was back when he began his journey.

"I remember that!" He began. "It was amazing how happy he was with them. In fact, I thought that he would be truly happy with the tribe, but I was wrong about that. Back then, I didn't completely know what made a pokemon truly happy. When he returned to me, I saw that he was truly happy with me. At that point, I then truly understood Pikachu. I then knew that he was happiest with me."

Max then pondered this and something came to him that made him question Ash.

"So, how come you wanted him to spend time with that other Pikachu, that golden one that he's in love with now?" He asked.

Ash then stopped. He was completely drawing a blank. He wasn't sure how to answer Max's question. Thankfully, Misty did that for him.

"Max," She began. "When you're in love, there's a lot that needs to be understood. When you're in love, it seems that nothing else matters to you. It's what you have to understand, and I'm sure that it's something you'll understand when you fully experience love."

Max just gave a sigh. "I'm still confused." He said.

"Don't worry, Max!" May said. "You'll understand someday."

At that point, Misty was walking next to Ash.

"Hey Misty," Ash whispered to her. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome Ash!" Misty kissed him on the cheek.

They continue to walk down the road and soon reach Ash's house. They then walk into the house.

"Hey, Mom! I'm home!" Ash said as he entered the door.

There was no response and it was pitch black inside. He flipped the light switch…

"Surprise!" He heard from many people who now showed themselves.

Confetti fell from a big red ball with many stars of different colors on it. A banner unrolled itself to reveal the words "Congratulations Ash!" in big blue letters. Balloons and streamers of different colored ribbon were decorated all over the room. Also, the many people that just surprised Ash were all wearing party hats.

Ash gave a shocked, happy look. Delia ran up to her surprised son.

"Hello, honey!" Delia said to her son with a smile. "Did you like the surprise?"

"Like it? I love it! Thanks Mom!" Ash said as he hugged her like a happy little boy.

Delia just gave a small giggle and blushed as she hugged her son back.

The party quickly got underway. It stretched out to the backyard, where about ten big cakes were set at a table. Ash saw them and immediately started to pig out on them. Misty gave a sigh of disgust, a part of her wondering why she accepted his proposal. Ash ended up eating three cakes all by himself before feeling satisfied. After that, everyone sighed in relief, silently thanking Delia for preparing for her son's bottomless pit of a stomach.

As the party continued, Delia noticed something on Misty's hand.

"Oh! A ring?" She asked as she looked at Misty's hand. "Who's the lucky guy, Misty?"

"Oh, uh, you know him!" Misty said, trying to hide it.

"Is it Gary?" She asked.

"No!" Misty yelled with a mix of anger and disgust.

"I was only joking, Misty!" Delia giggled. "I believe it's really my little Ash!"

"Uh," Misty blushed. She had been caught. Delia was really good at finding out the truth. It was hard to hide something from her future mother-in-law. Misty didn't say anything to her.

"I knew it!" Delia said with happiness.

Misty then walks over to Ash and tugs on his shirt, getting his attention away from one of the neighbors he was talking to.

"Ash!" She whispered. "Your mom knows our secret!"

Ash was shocked. He couldn't believe that his mom figured it out before he told her, not to mention she did it in a new record too.

"I think you'd better tell everyone."

Ash knew what he had to do. He went up to a stage where some people were trying their hand at Karaoke. Some of which got more laughs than applause from their embarrassing excuse of how bad they sung. Ash then took the stage after someone had stepped down, everyone laughing at the poor guy's poor performance.

"Everyone, can I have your attention, please?" Ash said. Everyone went silent and brought their attention to Ash. "As you all know, I had won the title of Pokemon Master just a few days ago. I would like to say that I have achieved one of the greatest goals in the world, and I couldn't have done it without someone who was always by my side. Even though there was a time when she wasn't there physically, she was there with me in spirit. Through my entire journey, she has been with me through thick and thin. She was there for me when the times got hard, and I wanted to give up! She helped me get back on track when I was down, and when I lost at the Indigo Plateau; she was there to help me believe in my dream again! I thank god everyday that I have a friend like that. One I know I can trust to be there for me for the rest of my life. I present to you, the one that I will indeed someday marry, and share the rest of my life with, Misty Waterflower!"

Misty smiled and nervously, with a fake smile, went up onto the stage to join Ash. The near one hundred people cheered at Ash for his decision.

Ash then saw someone in the audience that he recognized. It was Macey. Her face showed that she had heard Ash. Ash then remembered that he didn't get the chance to talk to her, but he thought that he might as well get it over with now.

He started to walk off the stage, but Misty noticed. "Where are you going, Ash?" She asked.

"I just saw Macey. I'm going to talk to her and settle everything." Ash answered.

"Be careful Ash! You probably already broke her heart."

Ash thanked Misty for the warning in his mind and went off the stage. Ash walked towards Macey. Macey noticed him, gave him an angry glare, and turned away from him with an angry blush.

"Go away!" She yelled.

Ash sighed. "I understand why, Macey! If you really want me to, I will leave." He said.

"You broke my heart, Ash Ketchum!" She hardly looked at him, but it was obvious that she couldn't look him straight in the eye and tell him. Though she did have the courage to at least tell him. "I want you to leave and stay out of my life! Go away and make love with that evil witch!"

"You take that back!" He yelled angrily.

Ash never liked anyone saying anything bad about Misty. He loved Misty too much to even let her feelings get hurt.

Macey faced him this time. "No! In fact, I'll keep calling her that or even harsher things until the day I die!"

"Macey! I want to know one thing, why did you even fall in love with me in the first place?"

"Because you saved my life! I thought you were my knight in shining armor, but I guess I was wrong in the end. I hate you, Ash Ketchum! Go away!" She turned away from Ash, trying hard to hold back the tears of sorrow that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"So that's the reason? Because I saved you?" Macey didn't look at him, but just nodded. "Macey, I only saved you because that's the kind of guy I am, and I was at the right place at the right time!"

"But you showed concern for me!"

"Only because I wanted to know if the person I saved was okay! I would've done the same thing if it was anyone else!"

Macey started to shed tears, but didn't wipe them away, but didn't face Ash so he could see her cry. Her heart was now greatly broken. So broken, it seemed like it could never be repaired.

Ash decided to end it the only way he could think of ending it. "Look, Macey, you'll find that special someone someday. It's just that it's not with me. I love Misty, and nothing can change that."

These words seemed to make Macey fully understand everything.

She faced him, no longer crying as hard.

"You're right, Ash! I will!" Macey sniffed a little. "You know, I shouldn't even be here. I'm only here because your mom invited me, because I told her I was a friend of yours. However, I'd say we're more like enemies now. Goodbye, Ash." She starts to leave, but stops after a few steps. "Oh, and Ash, thank you. You know, for everything." She then leaves the party.

When Macey was out of sight, Misty came up to Ash.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked.

"Everything's taken care of, Misty. She understands now." Ash answered her, but not looking at her yet.

Ash turns to face her, and sees her holding a small blue mouse pokemon.

"So, how's Marill doing?" Ash asked when he noticed Misty holding the small mouse.

"I can tell that your mom did a very good job taking care of it during our recent adventure." Misty answered.

"So, not even having the baby of Tracey's Marill affecting your choice on marrying me? Because one of your pokemon is the father right?"

"It's true that one of my pokemon is the father, but it does not mean anything at all, Ash. It only means that one of my pokemon was willing to be braver than I was with a relationship back then. There were so many days I wanted to tell you, but never had the courage. So one of my pokemon fell in love with Tracey's Marill. It doesn't mean anything. Sure, movies use that as a hint, but that's a movie, not real life. It's like you, Ash. If one of my pokemon is truly happy with someone else's pokemon, then that's where it truly belongs. It means nothing more than that. It doesn't mean that the trainers should get together. Only an idiot, who doesn't understand love would think that." Misty said with the deepest honesty in her heart.

"So, you don't know who the father is?"

"Well, Tracey won't tell me, and his Marill is doing a very good job of keeping it secret. However, I'm having high suspicions that it's Golduck, though I doubt he was really that smart as a Psyduck."

"I know you'll find out one day, Misty."

"So, have you picked a date for the wedding day?" Misty asked, changing the subject.

"Misty! Don't rush me! You want to get married tomorrow or something?"

"Actually, I was thinking more like tonight." She said, playing with him.

"What?" Ash asked, at the top of his voice, completely shocked.

"I was only kidding, Ash!" She said with laughter in her voice. "I only want to make sure I can beat any other girls. I don't want anyone taking my Ash away from me."

Ash calms down after hearing that. "Don't worry, Misty. We'll get married eventually."

Misty just sighed, her thoughts on that special day.

Ash then got an idea. "Hey, you still want to become a water pokemon master, right?"

"It's my life long dream." She answered him.

"Then how about we get married the day after you become a water pokemon master. I'll even help you."

"What? You really mean it, Ash?"

"Yes, I do!"

Misty gave him a kiss on the lips as a thank you.

---End Chapter 38---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay, those of you confused about where Misty'sMarill comes from, in a future ep, Misty rejoins the group, but only for 2 1/4 eps. An Azurill, which turned out to be the baby of Tracey's Marill, has replaced the role of Togepi. There was no real indication of who the father of Misty's Azurill is, but with the fact that Tracey gave it to Misty, it's highly likely that one of Misty's pokemon is, and after careful research, the best choice is Psyduck. If you research the move Refresh,which Azurill used in one of the eps,and all of Misty's pokemon, you'd see why.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that.

BTW, it's not over yet. Two chapters left.

Anyways, please review.


	39. The Wedding Every Pokeshipper Waits For

Okay, for those of you who are wondering what a "Pokeshipper" is, it's someone who supports the Ash & Misty pairing.

So yep, it's Ash & Misty's wedding.

This one's the longest chapter, so get ready.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 39

It was nearly two years later, and a lot had changed since that time. First, even though it was a close call, May was able to return home to Petalburg City and get married to Drew before her baby came. She had a beautiful baby girl that she named Ellen.

Brock still hadn't found the woman of his dreams. Sometimes, his romantic moments got so out of hand, that the girl he was flirting with called the police. There were times he was charged unjustly with sexual harassment, and was sentenced to do community service. He still didn't learn his lesson though.

Max was reunited with Vivi Winstrite, and was able to rekindle their friendship. They had actually been going out lately. They have had their share of arguments, just like any relationship would, but they always made up in the end. With how close they were getting, Jirachi was wondering if anything special would soon happen.

In case you're wondering, after Jirachi went home with Max, he instantly fell in love with a certain pokemon. Though Max had many dark type pokemon, he did have several psychic types. He was one of the few gym leaders that actually switched off between two types. This rule was allowed, as long as you only use one type for a battle. Anyways, the one Jirachi fell in love with was human shaped and just about Jirachi's size. The green and white creature looked like she was wearing a dress, though one could tell you that the creature looked like that normally. Apparently, the Kirlia also felt the same way Jirachi did about her the moment their eyes met. They were spending so much time with eachother that it seemed that something special would happen between them soon.

Misty started her training to be The World's Best Water Pokemon Master. With Ash's help and support, she was able to beat many of the toughest trainers out there. The only one, who now rivaled her, was Ash. She fought hard in the battle, but ended up losing to his Sceptile, though it was quite a close match. It just ended with Misty's Gyarados taking on a tiny bit more damage than Sceptile. In fact, not long after her pokemon had fainted, Sceptile did. It was probably one of the closest matches in history.

Being so close to beating The Best Pokemon Master in the World, there was no doubt that she was indeed The World's Best Water Pokemon Master. No one could put up a better fight than she did. She even did it with just one type.

And today, after taking such a defeat the day before so well, she was getting married to none other than the man of her dreams, Ash Ketchum.

Misty was walking down the red carpet aisle, wearing her blue wedding dress. Beautiful white flowers were in her let loose red shoulder length hair. Her white-gloved hands were holding a bouquet of rainbow colored flowers.

As she was walking down the aisle, the vale covering her face, she looked up to see all her friends there. She saw May on her side, along with her three sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet. Each of her three sisters had long hair that went down to the waist. One had blonde hair, one had pink hair, and the last one had blue hair. Each of the girls on Misty's side was wearing a red sleeveless dress.

She even saw someone else on her side. She had purple hair that went down to her waist. Part of her hair was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a ruby red sleeveless dress. An Espeon, a light purple cat-like pokemon with a small jewel on its forehead, was sitting by her side. It was Sakura, one of the best friends Misty made on her journey with Ash.

Misty met her during her childhood. She was part of a family of five girls who were known as the Kimono Girls of Ekurteck City. She was the youngest of the family, but she wanted to start a journey of her own. However, when they first met, she wasn't ready. Her Espeon, an Eevee at the time, wasn't strong enough to even beat Team Rocket by itself. Her pokemon nearly got taken away from her. After that day she trained hard, and her Eevee soon became an Espeon. When Sakura met Misty a second time, she was ready to start on her own. Her Espeon was able to beat Team Rocket on it's own this time. She had greatly improved. She later met Misty again at the Cerulean Gym and was going to battle her for a Cascade Badge. Misty had lost to her, and saw just how good a trainer she was. At this point, Sakura has gone out with several guys, but she hasn't settled down with any of them yet. Misty knew that she would find someone someday, it just wasn't time yet.

On Ash's side where he was waiting, were Tracey, wearing a white button shirt and a black tux, with a black bow tie, and Brock, wearing the same as Tracey. Brock was also chosen to be the best man, which Misty couldn't figure out why, because it seemed that he was having a hard time keeping his emotions for her three sisters in check. Of course, she knew that he'd get a good slap in the face if he went after Daisy. She thought that happening might knock some sense into him.

She continued to walk down the red carpet. There were probably at least a hundred chairs that she saw on the grassy field as she walked up to the podium. She saw other friends of hers seated at the chairs. She saw Casey, a purple haired girl who was a crazed baseball fan, and was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved dress. She was sitting next to a brown haired boy, named Giorgio, who happened to be her husband, who was wearing a white-buttoned shirt and a black tux, complete with a dark blue bow tie.

Misty remembered very well how she set them up. Giorgio had such a crush on Misty, but at the time, she was already in love with Ash. Giorgio had two tickets to a baseball game. Casey really wanted to go, but he was planning on inviting only Misty, no other girl. Misty kept refusing, and Giorgio just wouldn't let up. So, a battle for the tickets began. Misty won her ticket, but Casey lost. That's when Misty decided to give her ticket to Casey. Misty told her that she wasn't a baseball fan at all, and wouldn't want Casey to miss out on her favorite team. However, what she didn't tell her, was that she was setting the two up. Misty figured that if she could just make Giorgio go for a different girl, she could keep the boy off her back. As it turned out, the plan worked, and she couldn't pick a better pairing to set up. Things worked better for those two than she could've hoped. They had been dating for a while before they got married, and a kid was on the way. Misty just couldn't be happier for them. Her secret plan worked, and they would never know it.

She continued walking down the aisle. Near the front of the aisle, she saw someone who made her very mad at seeing there. It was Macey. Sure, Macey had finally gotten over her obsession for Ash, but Misty still considered her a threat. As far as Misty knew, Macey hadn't found anyone yet, but she didn't know how wrong she was.

The one she had found, and was soon going to marry, was sitting right next to her. The one sitting next to her, was Ritchie. Macey and Ritchie met about two years ago. Macey was leaving the party and taking the very long walk back home. That's when she accidentally bumped into Ritchie and the two fell over. When Macey looked at who it was she bumped into, she was immediately love-struck. Macey wasted no time on telling him about herself. However, Ritchie was a little hesitant with telling her about himself. He easily knew right away that Macey had fallen in love with him at first sight, and he had basically never been in such a situation.

Overtime, as Ritchie spent more and more time with Macey, he started to grow closer and closer to her. All of Macey's patience paid off when Ritchie asked her to marry him nearly three months ago. They are planning to get married soon, and Macey is determined to tell Misty the good news, even if it kills her.

Misty finally made it up to the podium. She looked up to see who the minister for their wedding was. It was none other than…

"Professor Oak?" Misty said. She was completely shocked by who the minister was.

Professor Oak whispered to her. "Yes! I've always had a license to do this, but never got the opportunity. Ash asked me to do this, and I'm more than happy to."

Misty just smiled at him and nodded. Professor Oak started speaking.

"We are gathered here in Cerulean City today, in the sight of God, to join Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower in holy matrimony. Marriage is more than just man and woman being together forever, it is a sacred covenant that has been chosen by the heart. Upon taking such a vow, you have promised to take care of the one you care about for all eternity."

He then looked toward the many people sitting in front of him.

"If anyone present has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

When it looked like no one was going to object to Ash and Misty getting married, Oak spoke again. However, he was interrupted when they heard an all too familiar evil laugh.

"Prepare for trouble, we're here to crash the celebration!" Said a familiar female voice.

"And make it double, you thought we were mad with our prediction!" Said a familiar male voice.

Everyone looked to the sky to see an all too familiar Meowth hot air balloon.

"Oh no! Not on my wedding day!" Misty complained silently to herself.

"You thought we were crazy when we called you lovebirds!" The female continued.

"Hasn't been a million years, but it all occurs!" The male voice said.

"We'll show this crowd what love is all about!"

"We'll make you scream and shout!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

The former Team Rocket members jump out of the hot air balloon and land in front of Ash and Misty.

"We're here to see it all come true!"

"And we'll do it by being here for you!"

Wobbuffett popped up, wearing a black bow tie. "Wobbuffett!"

Meowth just grabbed Wobbuffett by the tie, wearing the same one as well, completely furious. "After everything Jessie and Jimmy boy did for us, you coulda at least stopped stealing my line!"

It was none other than Jessie, James, and their pokemon of the former Team Rocket. Their file was carefully looked at, and when their trial came, they only got community service as their punishment. Their pokemon were returned to them, on the account that they had, unlike other members of Team Rocket, got them legally. They now had decent jobs and were making quite a steady relationship. In fact, James was going to surprise Jessie with a little gift. That is, if he doesn't lose it first. However, Ash and Misty hadn't been informed of anything that happened to them.

Misty gave a groan. "What are you doing here on my special day?" Misty was very annoyed.

"Hey! We're only here to see you twerps get married!" Jessie said, a little angry.

"You didn't even invite us?" James acted like he was crying. "You could've at least told us!"

"We saw all the gifts being carried to one place earlier today, and were wondering what was going on!"

"We soon found out you two were getting married, and had to hurry to get ready! Look at us! We're a mess!"

James wasn't kidding. They were wearing appropriate attire, but it was all messed up. James has his shirt on backwards and inside out, not to mention that his tie wasn't tied up correctly. His shirt wasn't tucked in, he was wearing different colored socks, and his shoes were on the wrong feet.

As for Jessie, her sleeveless dress wasn't zipped up in the back; her high heels weren't fully on. She had a necklace that didn't go well with the dress, and was wearing only one earring instead of the whole pair. In fact, her makeup was messed up. Her lipstick wasn't on right, and the mascara was nearly covering her face.

In fact, she looked so funny to Misty, that she was now trying incredibly hard not to laugh, but failed in the end.

"What's so funny?" Jessie asked, annoyed.

"You!" Misty said, pointing at her, still laughing. "I mean… if I knew we were going to have clowns here, I would've…" Misty started laughing again.

Jessie was really angry. "Stop laughing right now!" She said with such anger that her face made her look scary rather than funny.

Misty then gave an angry sigh. "Just take a seat! I'm about to marry Ash, you know!"

The former Team Rocket then literally took a seat. They were actually trying to sneak off with it.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that!" Misty yelled at them.

They all immediately set the chairs they were trying to steal down and sat in them.

"Same old Team Rocket, huh Mist?" Ash asked.

Misty just sighed. "I guess some things never change!"

"Now, as I was saying before I got interrupted…" Oak began. "Do you, Ash, take Misty to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for all eternity?"

"I do." Ash said.

"And do you, Misty, take Ash to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for all eternity?"

Misty smiled happily; the moment she had been waiting for was now so close. "I do." She said.

"The rings please." Max was the ring-bearer and presented the two beautiful diamond rings on a small white pillow. Ash and Misty took the rings and slipped them on the other's finger.

"Then by the power invested in me, by the region of Kanto, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Ash and Misty kissed, forever sealing their marriage vow.

"Now where's the food? I'm starving!" Ash said, hungrily.

Misty rolled her eyes as her new husband dashed for the food. "It's true! Some things never change!"

After the vow was made, many people congratulated them. However, after Macey congratulated them, Misty was rather irritated by her. A rather ugly fight broke out, but in the end, Macey was able to tell Misty about how she was engaged to Ritchie. Misty forgave her, congratulated her, and gave Macey a deep sign of respect. Macey forever took that respect given to her in her heart.

During one of the songs that the many people got to dance to, James asked Jessie to marry him. Jessie happily accepted, and Meowth commented that he knew it all along. Jessie and James were shocked that he figured it out, but Meowth explained that he could just see it happening.

The day soon came to an end. It was just about time for Ash and Misty to leave for their honeymoon. As Misty got into position to throw the bouquet, all of the single women there, including Lily, Violet and Sakura, gathered behind her. Misty threw the bouquet into the air. The women scrambled to get it. Several had actually knocked down one another. In the end, Lily and Violet caught it at the same time. Lily and Violet then started fighting over it, but ended up destroying the bouquet in the end, neither letting go of it the whole time.

The wedding was soon over. Ash and Misty left in one of the most beautiful limousines ever decorated. Leave it to Brock to do something like that. The guests soon left the wedding and were all headed home, wonderful thoughts about the new married couple's future life going through their head.

After getting off the airplane back to Petalburg City, Max is walking Vivi home. She now lives with Max at the gym. Their relationship has been going quite well. Jirachi was also there, but he was fast asleep on top of Max's head, completely exhausted from the day's events. They soon arrived home, and Max woke Jirachi up.

"Hey, Jirachi, we're home!" Max said, shaking him a bit.

Jirachi woke up and yawned, still tired. "Guess it's time to see how Kirlia is doing." Jirachi said, anxious to see his girlfriend again.

He soon found her, basking herself in the natural hot spring they had. Jirachi went over to her, wrapped his arms around her neck and put his head on her right shoulder.

"Hi beautiful!" He said. Kirlia turned to her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey handsome!" She said.

"So, you feeling well? You seemed to be sick over the last couple of days."

"Oh I'm much better now! In fact, I have a little surprise for you!" She got out of the hot spring and led Jirachi to where the surprise was.

"What? You really shouldn't have!"

"Well, let's just say that I didn't have much choice." Jirachi was obvious to the hint and kept following her.

They soon entered another room, the one that they were pretty much living together in. Kirlia then went up to the closet and got out her little surprise. The thing that she presented him with was oval shaped, yellow, and had several five-pointed stars on it. Jirachi was shocked by what he saw.

Kirlia nearly giggled at the look of her mate. "Like I said, I didn't have much choice. Looks like we're going to be parents now!"

"Oh boy! How did I get myself into this?" Jirachi asked, seeing that he was soon going to be a father.

---End Chapter 39---  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hehe! Poor Jirachi!

Only one chapter remains.

For now, please review.


	40. The True Final Chapter

Well, here it is, the last and final chapter of this story. Now, before anyone demands that a sequal be made, I will tell you now...

THERE WILL BE NO SEQUAL TO THIS STORY!

There may however be a remake. I might give it in about a year.

Anyways, here it is, the final chapter. "The True Final Chapter."  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 40

(A/N: "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler)

Enter Jirachi's Point of View

_Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face._

It has been nearly a hundred years since my wife, Kirlia, presented me with my first child, which turned out to be a daughter, which was also a Jirachi, who was actually what people call a shiny. Strange, huh?

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.  
_  
I stand in front of a grave. Presented with a single small white flower in my hand. I look at the grave. The words "Max Maple" engraved on them.

_So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength._

Yes, Max has passed away. It has been twenty lonely years since his death. His body just simply gave out, dying of old age.

_A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

Every human since our battle with the evil Giovonni ended that was there to save me has died one way or another. Death is just something we can't escape, no matter what our technological advances may be.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?_

Yes, my time is near too, but I have lived a full life one would say. In fact, I'm a great-grandfather now. Yeah, my daughter has had children of her own.

_I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings._

Max, you were the greatest friend I ever had. Come to think of it, you were more like a brother to me.

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart._

In fact, I told you my whole secret past, and you still accepted me. You understood that I saw the error of my ways. You still loved me.

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you._

It won't be long until my own body gives out and I join you in the afterlife. It's amazing that I know when I'm going to die. You didn't know when you were going to die, yet I do. Guess it was one of the gifts Ho-oh gave me.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be._

Max, you saved me. Not just from the life that I cursed so much, but from the loneliness I had in my heart.

_I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings._

You may not know this Max, but before you became my friend, I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to end my curse the only way I knew how. Yet I wanted my death to be quick and painless. If I broke my sacred promise, the death would've been rather slow and painful. And as a Steel type, I really didn't know how to die the way I wanted to.

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

In that sense, you saved me from my suicidal self, Max. By being my friend, you gave me hope. You gave me the strength to live on. I thank you so much for that, Max.

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

My hero, my friend, my brother, my life, you were all those things. I thank you so much for all you were in my life.

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings._

Sure, I'll leave this world soon, but this is where I want to die. Like you, I will soon die of old age myself.

_Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

I use my psychic powers and teleport myself into the coffin that you lay in now. I look at the face of my dead brother, and smile. He looks like he is at peace.

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky._

I lay down, and rest my body next to him. Yes, it is colder than ice, but I feel so happy next to him. I close my eyes, and wait for my end.

_Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._

Thank you, Max. Thank you for everything you've done for me. Indeed, you were the wind beneath my wings.

End Jirachi's Point of View

And with that, Jirachi gives in to death as he takes his final breath of life. He dies of old age and joins his friend for eternity in the afterlife.

The End

Copyright December 1, 2004 to July 30, 2005.

Completed on Microsoft Word program with Times New Roman Text at size 10 print.

All characters, including characters that were used once, created and owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc. and TV-Tokyo Productions.

Story created by pokeplayer984 also known as John Charles Jester.

Dedicated to Jirachi. May you one day be free from the life you live.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Why Jirachi? Well, if you were to study Pokemon: Jirachi: Wish Maker, then you'd know that the writers did a rather bad job of making Jirachi seem realistic. Wouldn't the being be hurt and sad inside with that kind of life? Think about it. Appears once every 1,000 years for 7 days. What happens to his friends after that? They die and he doesn't see them again. How would you feel in that situation? You'd hate it. You would want to be free.

Now, the song was not originally created by Bette Midler. I am just using her version.

Anyways, please review. And remember, THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUAL!


End file.
